<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En casa by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013894">En casa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Fear, Fear of Death, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Promises, Relationship(s), Romance, daily life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un conjunto de cosas suceden siempre de forma aleatoria, la mayoría de veces esas cosas te acompañan camino a casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Es una de esas cosas tontas que de pronto suceden.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sonríe un momento porque piensa que se trata de una broma, por supuesto, sabe muy bien que no lo es y por alguna razón ese hecho lo hace sentir aún más divertido con la cuestión.</p>
<p>Gai lo mira del otro lado. Kakashi no puede recordar la última vez que la mirada de Gai le causó tanta incomodidad ni tampoco cuando fue la última vez que Gai parecía tan decidido y firme con algo.</p>
<p>Kakashi se ríe de nuevo y niega. Sus ojos se pierden un momento en la pared como si considerara las cosas o como si esperara a que Gai pensara nuevamente lo que acababa de pedirle.</p>
<p>Bueno, no es como que Gai piense de todos modos. Kakashi entonces se vuelve una vez más y trata de decirle algo como un "Lo siento" con la mirada, pero incluso en ese momento no puede hacerlo.</p>
<p>Aun así, su primera respuesta es un flojo y apático "Gracias, pero no gracias" que apenas se escurre de su boca Gai lo esquiva como si hubiera sido nada.</p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que incluso a esas alturas no puede decir que no. No es tampoco como que quisiera decir que <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>Se gira una vez más. Gai lo observa con la misma atención y sus ojos expectantes parecen ver a través de su fachada y su máscara.</p>
<p>— Estás en mi ventana y son las tres de la mañana — dice queriendo forzar un regaño. No funciona ni sucede.</p>
<p>A ese punto, Gai está terminado de cruzar el alféizar hacia el interior de su habitación. Kakashi cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza y frunce. Piensa que Gai debería haber traído algo para cenar pero desecha la idea rápidamente cuando Gai se encoge y se mueve con naturalidad en el interior.</p>
<p>— Sí — la sinceridad y falta de vergüenza o preocupación saltan de su rostro y se queda de pie junto a la pared — Lo dije antes. De pronto sentí que tenía que venir aquí y preguntarte.</p>
<p>Kakashi vuelve a reír incluso con algo de soltura y se recarga sobre sus almohadas.</p>
<p>Se endereza decidido de pronto, un poco de fastidio moviéndose en su rostro antes de que una tranquilidad inquietante vuelva hacia él y lo haga parecer más accesible de lo que cree que es.</p>
<p>Gai levanta sus lindas y gruesas cejas en cuestión. Kakashi casi puede adivinar lo emocionado que está y lo terriblemente seguro de que va a funcionar y de que de alguna retorcida y desafiante forma él va a aceptar.</p>
<p>Su boca se abre dispuesto a dar otra negativa y sacarlo de su habitación, quizá incluso planea decirle, por un mero arrebato de consideración, que lo olvidará y no tendrá de qué preocuparse al respecto de su amistad, o su rivalidad unilateral. Pero entonces, cuando Kakashi abre la boca y habla, sus palabras se retuercen y se da cuenta que su negativa que debió haber salido, en realidad, <em>no lo fue</em>.</p>
<p>— Está bien — asiente.</p>
<p>Gai se ríe orgulloso y se mueve a prisa por la habitación hasta colocarse a su lado y sentarse en su cama con esa forma escalofriante de meterse en el espacio personal de los demás sin alguna especie de consideración.</p>
<p>— Bien — su sonrisa lo deslumbra, Kakashi ríe de nuevo porque espera aún que sea una broma, que incluso lo que él dijo sea una broma.</p>
<p>Pero no se arrepiente, no. Kakashi está seguro de que Gai está tan solo como él. La idea lo hace preguntarse si Gai habría recurrido antes a otros medios e intenta vagamente pensar en si lo había mencionado alguna vez.</p>
<p>En realidad, no le importa, ¿por qué lo haría?  Deja la idea escaparse de su mente en cuanto Gai se inclina lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.</p>
<p>— Solo hay una regla — Kakashi se acomoda una vez más en su lugar y toma distancia.</p>
<p>Gai frunce con esa expresión aniñada, como si fuera un chiquillo o como si estuviera decepcionado, pero Kakashi ha aprendido a lidiar con sus gestos y lo ignora con facilidad.</p>
<p>— Podemos hacerlo también con otros más — decide Kakashi y levanta un dedo para enfatizar.</p>
<p>Gai parece confundido un momento, luego, un asentimiento y un encogimiento de hombros porque a ese punto él también puede lidiar con una realidad. No era idea de Kakashi en primer lugar.</p>
<p>— Bien, pero entonces, tendrá que haber una regla más — Gai suelta una risa entre dientes y levanta el pulgar en su pose dramática mientras su sonrisa vuelve a lanzarse una vez más — No puedes enamorarte de mí.</p>
<p>La idea resulta tan estúpida que Kakashi sonríe.</p>
<p><em>¿Cómo lo haría?</em> se pregunta y niega. Una cosa tan fácil que casi al instante se ha olvidado de aquella innecesaria regla.</p>
<p>— De acuerdo — dice. Eso es todo lo que ambos necesitan escuchar.</p>
<p>Kakashi siente un dolor el estómago cuando Gai corta la distancia y se hunde en sus sábanas.</p>
<p><em>Es solo excitación</em>. Se dice. <em>Es solo sexo por diversión. </em></p>
<p>Si se trata de eso, Kakashi está seguro de que podría llevarlo con facilidad.</p>
<p>Y si no, bueno, no es como si ocurriera de todas maneras.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <strong>            <em> Era una de esas cosas que vienen de la nada y se intensifican demasiado rápido. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>No es como si Kakashi disfrutara eso, no es como si fuera algo que le causara diversión y lo hiciera pensar que está en el mejor momento de su vida. No lo está.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo mirando por arriba de su libro y su sonrisa se asoma más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.</p>
<p>A ese punto está seguro de que Gai lo mira tanto como <em>él</em> mismo lo mira.</p>
<p>Kakashi se encoge de hombros e intenta inútilmente concentrarse una vez más en su lectura. Sus ojos, sin embargo, quedan atrapados por la curva que hace la luz sobre el cabello de Gai cuando este vuelve a moverse como un fastidioso insecto delante de sus ojos demasiado abiertos.</p>
<p>— Podemos hacerlo <em>aquí</em>, los jóvenes como nosotros lo hacen todo el tiempo — Gai suelta como si fuera divertido. La misión ha concluido de todos modos y no hay nada más que bosque a su alrededor.</p>
<p><em>Claro, esa absurda explicación de nuevo</em>. Se dice Kakashi, sus ojos parecen querer huir una vez más y la preocupación de hacerlo demasiado común y frecuente lo hace dudar.</p>
<p>— No sé — quiere sonar distraído pero ha bajado su libro y sus manos se sueltan livianas sobre su lugar — Y si...</p>
<p>No existen realmente excusas. No tiene ni quiere dar excusas.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira derrotado y abre los brazos.</p>
<p>Gai gana esta vez, <em>otra vez. </em></p>
<p>Y Kakashi cede de nuevo con relativa facilidad.</p>
<p>No era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, lo entiende, pero no puede evitarlo incluso si cree que en algún punto <em>realmente</em> podría evitarlo.</p>
<p>Cuando su cuerpo se cierne sobre el suyo, cuando Gai mueve sus manos y las mete debajo de su ropa, Kakashi siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y un golpe como una pelota caliente baja por su garganta y se instala a mitad de su abdomen.</p>
<p><em>Es hambre.</em> Se dice. Sabe que son cerca de las dos de la tarde.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Es una cosa que pasa porque </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>algo<em> tiene que pasar. ¿O no?</em></strong>
</p>
<p>Si era honesto, a Kakashi no le sorprendía demasiado, al menos no lo que había esperado cuando pudiera admitirlo para sí mismo.</p>
<p>Aun así, no puede evitar suspirar y temblar cuando el revoloteo y unas risas truenan a mitad de la calle. Kakashi sabe bien qué significa y puede verlo incluso antes de que <em>ciertamente</em> sea capaz de verlo.</p>
<p>Entonces, ahí está.</p>
<p><em>Es solo Gai.</em> Se dice cuando lo mira parado de manos en una peligrosa vertical a mitad del mercado.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Kakashi no puede decir ciertamente ahora que "solo" se trate de Gai. Ya no es capaz de resoplar y pasarse de largo mientras siente una indiferencia mezclada con un dejo de tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Ahora ya no <em>solo</em> es Gai.</p>
<p>Tiembla, el aliento se le va y se pregunta porque sus piernas se detienen sobre la acera y sus manos sudan sobre la pasta de plástico de su novela.</p>
<p>La multitud se mueve, algunos niños lo señalan y unas mujeres se burlan en voz alta.</p>
<p>Pero Gai pasa de largo de ellas, su cuello se estira en un momento y Kakashi puede afirmar que es igual a sus pequeñas tortugas fuera de su caparazón.</p>
<p>No tiene tiempo de reírse de su idea. Gai se equilibra en una mano y como si lo hubiera llamado su vista se va hacia él.</p>
<p>Están sincronizados, Kakashi quiere pensar que se debe a sus misiones y entrenamientos juntos, pero quizá es solo lo que cada vez se obligaba a pensar.</p>
<p>Gai salta sobre sus piernas. El mundo se hace polvo y cuando Gai corre hacia él, cuando mira su figura recortada a contra luz, cuando los árboles lo delinean y el rostro de Gai lo observa con emoción y expectación, Kakashi sabe que falló.</p>
<p>Había roto la segunda regla.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pero las cosas que ocurren no ocurren por casualidad. A veces simplemente se dejan pasar.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi se mueve un momento sobre su sitio. No puede escapar y una sombra lo asecha desde algún lugar. Gira sobre sí mismo, una ventana al fondo brilla con una extraña intensidad y Kakashi atrapa la luz con la espalda cuando a gatas llega y se asoma entre las maderas polvorientas.</p>
<p>No es el sol, como esperaba. Hay un incendio que traga todo a su alrededor con llamas gigantescas como lenguas hirvientes.</p>
<p>Kakashi se cubre la nariz. El fulgor de las llamas le produce escozor en el rostro y le arden las mejillas incluso a través de la máscara que teme que vaya a arder en llamas.</p>
<p>Se aleja. No puede atravesar por esa puerta y a rastras se mete entre los recovecos de algunos muebles, el humo impidiendo parcialmente su visión.</p>
<p>Hay una argolla contra el piso detrás de unas cajas. <em>Un pasadizo secreto</em>. Afirma con seguridad antes de moverse bajo la bocanada de humo.</p>
<p>Sus manos toman el pedazo de metal. Es hirviente y le quema los dedos, pero Kakashi <em>necesita</em> escapar de ahí a como dé lugar.</p>
<p>Cuando sus dedos tiran de la manija y la madera se retira lo que Kakashi puede ver es el espantoso cadáver de Rin justo debajo de los tablones enfiladas.</p>
<p>Las arcadas lo hacen torcerse al frente y sus ojos se quedan pegados al cadáver mitad putrefacto donde los gusanos caminan sobre sus ojos escalofriantemente abiertos en un rictus que Kakashi no puede soportar.</p>
<p>Quiere gritar y no puede, cuando retrocede, el suelo se hunde y se desploma y cae de forma irremediable a un vacío oscuro y aterrador.</p>
<p>Aprieta los ojos con terror esperando el golpe contra el piso, sin embargo, no sucede, de pronto Gai lo atrapa en el aire y Kakashi se aferra con un grito a él.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abren de golpe y despierta.</p>
<p>Sus manos temblando se aprietan contra los hombros anchos de Gai y se da cuenta que <em>realmente</em> ha sido atrapado por Gai.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ¿estás bien? — Gai silba preocupado sobre su rostro — ¿Tenías una pesadilla?</p>
<p>Parpadea. Los horrores se esfuman con facilidad y se mira a sí mismo de nuevo contra el panorama tranquilo que se pinta.</p>
<p>Está en el piso, una sábana blanca que sin duda Gai había colocado sobre de él cubre apenas su desnudez.</p>
<p>Suspira. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta luego de haber estado con Gai. Este, a su lado, le sonríe en silencio antes de darle su espacio.</p>
<p>Kakashi se recuesta de nuevo contra el pasto. Este le pica los brazos y las piernas hasta hacerlo incomodar y Kakashi se levanta de un movimiento arrebatado.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ¿qué pasa? — Gai se levanta también. Se ha vestido y parece muy limpio ahora.</p>
<p>Kakashi apenas lo ve de reojo antes de moverse a levantar sus cosas y limpiar sus muslos del rastro de su placer.</p>
<p>De pie, aún desnudo, deja que el aire lo acaricie. Sabe que nadie vendrá, ese lado del bosque afuera de la aldea era el lugar donde entrenaba Gai y todo ninja lo sabía, era <em>precisamente</em> eso por lo que nadie venía al menos que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarse a él.</p>
<p>— No es nada — su sonrisa se asoma en su cara antes de que suba su máscara — Tengo que ir a un lugar, Gai. Nos vemos después.</p>
<p>Kakashi se va. Las calles se barren entre sus ojos mientras sus piernas se dirigen a <em>ese</em> lugar.</p>
<p>El cenotafio brilla con la luz de la tarde. No tiene palabras que decir porque no hay más nada que pueda decir. Ha dicho todas las palabras ahí delante. Ninguna sirvió.</p>
<p>Luego, nada. Horas desperdiciadas en lamentos sinsentido.</p>
<p>Kakashi se va. El terror de caer con cada paso lo atormenta, el miedo del fuego, de los truenos, del cuerpo de Rin atravesado por su mano entre chispas brillantes que lo atrapan en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Kakashi <em>sabe</em> que tiene que ir a casa. Es más una idea que algo que quiera hacer con sinceridad, como si de pronto estuviera bajo la orden de una misión tonta de clase C que realiza entre pensamientos confusos y los ojos cerrados, en automático.</p>
<p>Cuando camina, sin embargo, tiene miedo, el piso debajo de sus pies se tambalea y Kakashi no puede ignorar el terror ni los horrores, Kakashi no puede dejar que los gusanos lo alcancen, que Obito lo siga, que Rin se levante de su tumba y lo culpe.</p>
<p>El suelo tiembla y se derrumba y Kakashi corre entre la oscuridad y mueve los brazos como si fuera capaz de volar.</p>
<p>Alguien llora. Es él. Aunque en sus ojos no hay lágrimas y en su rostro hay seriedad. Aun así, llora. Dentro de él, llora. Dentro de él se tiende la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Kakashi tiene una resolución cuando sus piernas parecen golpear la acera velozmente.</p>
<p>Quiere que lo salven.</p>
<p>Quiere que lo atrapen.</p>
<p>Quiere que <em>Gai</em> lo atrape.</p>
<p>De pronto golpea una puerta con las manos. Las moscas rezumbando como una colmena llena de susurros y gemidos que vienen directo de la tumba y le hacen desear a Kakashi dejarse, rendirse, rogarles que lo lleven allá, que lo salven, que lo hagan juntarse de nuevo con lo irrecuperable.</p>
<p>Pero entonces ahí está Gai, de pie en la puerta. Su sonrisa es la sonrisa de alguien que ha sufrido lo peor y ha logrado levantarse. Kakashi quiere colgarse a esa sonrisa, a esa sensación de sentirse apretado y lleno entre sus brazos, de sentirse a salvo mientras Gai desaparece esa oscuridad de su pensamiento de la forma en la que no habría podido ser otra cosa que solo Gai haría.</p>
<p>— ¿Hay lugar para uno más? — la pregunta se escurre de su boca. Sus ojos se vuelven una cosa rara que Kakashi no quiere interpretar.</p>
<p>— Siempre — Gai abre la puerta completamente y le permite a Kakashi pasar.</p>
<p>Hay luces adentro de departamento de Gai. La luz blanca resalta los colores y  Kakashi se mueve como un fantasma y se instala en su cocina. Sobre la mesa ya hay dos platos esperando. No le parece sorprendente encontrar que es su comida favorita. Reconfortante, eso es.</p>
<p>— ¿Esperabas por mí? — Kakashi se adueña de un plato. El ruido de la televisión hace un sonido de fondo antes de que se vea silenciada por los pasos descalzos de Gai a su lado.</p>
<p>— Siempre — repite Gai y le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus manos innecesariamente cerca.</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa entonces en lo que pasaría si le dijera cuanto lo necesita. ¿Él lo necesitaría también?</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no quiere pensar en eso. Todo en lo que ahora puede pensar es que Gai puede atraparlo si cae, que estará bien si cae, que incluso buscará una pelea para poder caer y que esté él.</p>
<p>Sonríe. Está bien.</p>
<p>Eso podría ser.</p>
<p>Afuera, sobre la carretera, los ruidos se apagan y los muertos vivientes llenos gusanos se desvanecen.</p>
<p>La voz de Gai se alza entonces en una conversación banal. Su tono profundo y lleno de alegría lo hace suspirar y Kakashi incluso puede afirmar que su entonación larga se mezcla y ensordece el resto de las cosas hasta que su timbre altivo resulta un encanto que resalta la belleza general de los sonidos.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira y se relaja. Sorbe la sopa en silencio mientras escucha la historia alegre de Gai. Después de todo, no es como si Gai conociera otro tipo de historias, todas llenas de aventuras con finales felices que siempre provocaban a Kakashi el deseo de rodar los ojos y bufar.</p>
<p>Esta vez no.</p>
<p>Esta vez no hay ruidos afuera y Kakashi puede bajar su guardia.</p>
<p>Kakashi puede disfrutar.</p>
<p>Tenía un lugar al cual regresar.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Esa clase de cosas pueden ser fáciles a veces, pero la mayoría de las veces, en realidad no lo son. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A veces, Kakashi piensa en cómo pueden acabar de pronto las cosas. Es inevitable. Su mente se llena de una espuma negra y se imagina como sería el final.</p>
<p>Piensa en ello cuando va a la cama por las tardes. Piensa en las guerras, en las misiones, en los sacrificios, en la forma en la que Gai tomaba riesgos sin considerar.</p>
<p>Kakashi tiene pesadillas al respecto. No las dice, nunca las dice, pero una extraña y casi morbosa fantasía del cuerpo de Gai ardiendo en llamas y partiéndose desde el centro lo hace temblar.</p>
<p>Gai se irá de alguna manera, piensa Kakashi. Lo dejará.</p>
<p>Pero sobre esos miedos Kakashi tiene aún más miedos que esconde detrás de su indiferencia con ayuda de la pasta de un libro ilustrado de pornografía.</p>
<p>El único pensamiento que viene a su mente cuando Kakashi quiere volverse a Gai y admitir en voz alta que están juntos, es el de la desesperación y la pérdida anticipada. Kakashi se reprocha a sí mismo sentir melancolía por las cosas que aún no ha perdido, pero que <em>perderá</em>. Entender algo tan simple como eso era parte de madurar.</p>
<p>Al menos eso es lo que Kakashi piensa cuando ve a Gai frecuentemente delante de él en su desnudez.</p>
<p><em>Díselo.</em> Le grita su mente. Pero Kakashi se queda paralizado y no puede hacer nada.</p>
<p>El sonido fuerte de la voz de Gai rebota contra todas las paredes y le hace vibrar el fondo de su cabeza hasta desarmarlo. Su mente insistente en que se acerque, en qué se <em>confiese</em>.</p>
<p>Kakashi no lo hace. Cuando despierta en una mañana típica sobre su cama tiene la certeza de que encontrará a Gai ese día una vez más. Entonces, ¿importaba? ¿Era relevante aclarar algo al respecto?</p>
<p>Kakashi cree que no. No es un detalle pequeño, pero a última instancia carece también de alguna relevancia.</p>
<p>Al fondo, sin embargo, salta de nuevo su propia voz como una escalofriante tormenta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Díselo. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi gruñe. Él no puede. Lo que son, en ese punto, no lo puede nombrar. Pero las palabras sobran, o eso es lo que se dice mientras se mueve por la aldea y se dirige al departamento de Gai, donde, sin duda, terminarán desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama o el sofá.</p>
<p>Kakashi, sin embargo, no es realmente parte de nada de lo que sucede allí adentro.</p>
<p>Es precisamente ahí donde se indica el camino dividido porque no se cree capaz de decirlo.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué no?</em> Le pregunta su mente. Kakashi sabe la respuesta, lo ha imaginado muchas veces. No es el rechazo a lo que le teme.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo ve. Se ve diciéndole, ve que Gai acepta, y entonces lo arruina todo de alguna manera porque es un asco de persona, entonces hace llorar a Gai y él se arroja a la muerte porque es incapaz de cargar con algo tan terrible como eso una vez más.</p>
<p>Eso es el que piensa Kakashi mientras camina. En las formas en las que las cosas pueden terminar. La muerte inevitable y prematura de un ninja, y su estupidez pasiva.</p>
<p>Lo que Kakashi no espera es otro final. Un final que parece una extraña escarcha negra que cae del cielo en una innatural neblina oscura que le macha el rostro como pequeñas motas de cenizas.</p>
<p>Esa lluvia negra ocurre cuando todo termina y, sorprendentemente, no es por su culpa suya.</p>
<p>Están en la cama juntos. Las manos de Gai son ásperas y le hacen cosquillas en la espalda, Kakashi se retuerce contra él y atrapa sus brazos para apretarlo, para que lo apriete, para que clave sus dedos en algún lugar debajo de su ropa interior y lo haga sentirse lleno de la propia carne de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Gai se separa apenas para poder moverse adecuadamente. Sus manos le dedican una caricia salvaje antes de que se retire en un movimiento tortuoso y alargado que produce una combustión lenta en Kakashi y lo hace sentir contraído y luego arrojado bruscamente en un ansioso espasmo.</p>
<p>Entonces, cuando Gai se quita aquel traje ajustado que no le deja nada a la imaginación, Kakashi puede verlo.</p>
<p>Es solo una diminuta mancha roja contra su cuello, invisible para cualquiera que no estuviera prestando atención, invisible e insignificante para cualquiera que no lo entendiera. Por supuesto, Kakashi lo entiende, él sabe cómo lucen las marcas de los besos sobre la piel, ha dejado muchas contra su cuerpo más de una vez.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, esta vez no le pertenece.</p>
<p>La mancha que resalta color rosada al lado de la nuca de Gai no es suya, no la reconoce, no la recuerda por más que se fuerza a sí mismo a intentar recordar.</p>
<p>Entonces, se desploma el piso debajo de sus pies y Kakashi tiembla en su lugar contra las sábanas.</p>
<p>No sabe que es lo que lo golpea primero, si la decepción o el dolor, quizá solo el fuego vívido de la traición que parece sacar chispas en su pecho y le hace traquetear los dientes antes de que se quede congelado en su lugar y sea tragado por la desesperación.</p>
<p>Gai lo mira, ha terminado de desvestirse y sus manos insensibles lo toman de los brazos esperando poder continuar.</p>
<p>No hace falta decir que Kakashi ya <em>no</em> quiere continuar.</p>
<p>Niega, se aparta, sus manos una extraña defensa que tiembla contra su cara antes de que pueda atrapar los hombros de Gai y empujarlos fuera de su cuerpo semidesnudo y entumecido por la rabia y el horror.</p>
<p>— Kakashi — Gai se levanta cuando entiende su rechazo. Sus ojos confundidos lo observan en interrogación pero lo único que Kakashi puede ver es la marca roja y suavemente hinchada contra su piel.</p>
<p>A forma de castigo, Kakashi se imagina cuándo lo hizo y con quién lo hizo. ¿Había sido ese mismo día? ¿Le había gustado más que con él? ¿Simplemente había ido con alguien más y luego como si nada volvía a él?</p>
<p>Aprieta los dientes, el pánico le invade la cabeza y su garganta se aprieta.</p>
<p>Gai vacila antes de que capte su mirada y siga el hilo de su camino hasta su propia piel casi obedientemente.</p>
<p>— Ah — Gai se inclina a la izquierda y lleva su mano lentamente contra su cuello. Sus dedos presionan la marca, la toca, la reconoce sin mirarse al espejo porque él <em>sabe</em> bien que la tiene con él — ¿Esto? — La pregunta suena neutral, casi seca, y Kakashi mira con sorpresa cuando Gai, contrariamente a lo que espera, simplemente se encoge de hombros y sonríe con naturalidad — No pude borrarlo, pero no se nota con la ropa puesta.</p>
<p>Hay algo de orgullo en sus palabras y Gai suelta el aire y vuelve a inclinarse.</p>
<p>Kakashi no lo deja, se arrastra entre el colchón hasta topar con la pared y extiende una mano para tomar distancia. Su mente una extraña mezcla de imaginaciones hirientes que no puede parar.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué pasa? — Gai casi gruñe. Parece impaciente y algo enfadado con su rechazo pero no puede hacer nada más que volver a notar la mirada de Kakashi en el mismo lugar — ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? Dijiste que podíamos hacerlo con otros más.</p>
<p>Ahí estaba, la primera regla.</p>
<p>Sus propias palabras ahorcándolo de regreso con una nefasta y asquerosa precisión.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Hay un sonido de fondo como una bolsa aplastándose bajo la respiración ahogada de un tenebroso fuego.</p>
<p><em>Sí, pero lo dije porque creí que no ibas a hacerlo</em>. Piensa, sus palabras se le atoran en la lengua y siente el impulso de golpear su propia cabeza.</p>
<p>Sin inmutarse, Gai se balancea en la cama y se baja. Parece un poco decepcionado de su evasiva y Kakashi sabe que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada, que no tiene cara para estar enojado, que habían sido las reglas que habían puesto porque nada entre ellos <em>sucedía</em> en realidad.</p>
<p>Porque no había sido capaz de aclarar.</p>
<p>Kakashi salta de la cama, recoge sus cosas a prisa antes de que la sensación de náuseas se acumule sobre su lengua y lo haga vomitar.</p>
<p>Ignorar esas sensaciones resulta difícil cuando sus manos tiemblan demasiado y las lágrimas le pican los ojos dolorosamente, su respiración ahora inconstante lo hace sentir que se ahogará si se sube la máscara sobre la nariz.</p>
<p>No puede reclamar nada sobre nada porque no había nada en primer lugar.</p>
<p>La lógica del asunto lo golpea y se siente frágil y disuelto. Tiene miedo.</p>
<p>Detrás de él Gai lo ve extrañado, sus pies apenas se mueven cuando mira a Kakashi avanzar a la puerta y levantar de la mesa su máscara de ANBU y su espada pequeña que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla principal.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, espera — Kakashi está demasiado aturdido para reaccionar y permite que Gai se interponga en su camino.</p>
<p>Al enfrentarlo, su cuerpo se congela y se queda de frente mirándolo en una lucha interna y un deseo patético de que exista algo <em>real</em> que lo haga quedarse en ese lugar.</p>
<p>Pero Gai se inclina un poco a un lado y mira la mesa. Sus ojos pasando demasiado lento hasta que se detienen en algún lugar detrás.</p>
<p>— ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar? — la pregunta es estúpida. Lo hiere. Sus ojos señalando en un movimiento las bandejas con comida que habían pasado a comprar en la tarde camino a su hogar.</p>
<p>Kakashi percibe el olor de la carne y el caldo cuando Gai lo menciona, siente repugnancia al respecto, un asco atroz y abismal que Kakashi se cree capaz de volver todo lo que burbujea amenazadoramente en su estómago ahora demasiado apretado.</p>
<p>Es injusto, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo y lo empuja del hombro antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del departamento.</p>
<p>— Kakashi — Gai parece resoplar con angustia y confusión sobre su cuello — No lo entiendo.</p>
<p>Kakashi oye gritos adentro de su cabeza y sus pies parecen torcerse en el suelo, sorprendentemente, sigue de pie. Puede simplemente darse la vuelta o incluso puede decir algo más y buscar una solución mejor. Entonces, vacila. Su cuerpo se da una vuelta agitada hacia Gai y un cebo de algo viscoso le aprieta la garganta y lo hace escupir sus palabras.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? — casi grita. Sus ojos enrojecidos miran a Gai con una súplica que se mezcla con una palpable desesperación.</p>
<p>Quiere que Gai lea su mirada, quiere que use esa extraña adivinación que siempre tiene para entremeterse en su corazón y sacar fuera sus más ocultos sentimientos.</p>
<p><em>Error</em>.</p>
<p>Gai parece confundido y demasiado extrañado, su rostro torcido en ese gesto tonto que pone cuando no entiende algo y se fuerza inútilmente en pensar.</p>
<p>Luego, un encogimiento de hombros y la simpleza de un movimiento vago.</p>
<p>— No.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Entonces, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, quizá rendirse era una opción… o quizá no. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa que está mal porque no es algo de lo que realmente esté seguro de que exista o de que <em>no</em> exista. Es la ambigüedad lo que lo hace dudar y flaquear. Tenía miedo porque no sabía si era <em>real</em>, porque no sabía si era una ilusión nada más.</p>
<p>Se da cuenta entonces del lugar donde ha estado parado. Una teja equilibrada desde un costado sobre el escarpado y vertiginoso techo que se abre a la mitad y sirve como un extraño parte aguas que en algún momento lo dejará tirado en alguno de los extremos que se extienden a sus lados como una posibilidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi se recuesta en su cama. Su libro reposa unos momentos sobre su muslo antes de que lo azote contra el colchón y lo haga girar y botar hasta que cae al suelo en un ruido sordo.</p>
<p>No se levanta por él. No tiene un atisbo de razón o concentración para hacer algo más que no sea fruncir y lanzar maldiciones entre dientes que en realidad no sirven de nada y lo hacen sentir más irritado y más patético de lo que puede realmente estar.</p>
<p>Aun así, no llora. Siente el impulso de levantarse y sus pies se mueven a su escritorio antes de volver a su lugar con un grupo de hojas blancas y un bolígrafo que balancea entre sus dedos antes de que la punta toque y se deslice sobre el papel con un finísimo siseo.</p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que ya no tiene doce años, Kakashi sabe que ni siquiera a los doce años se había permitido algo tan infantil.</p>
<p>Lo hace ahora, porque no le interesa que alguien crea que es infantil y cierra el ojo de Obito con recelo, como si este mismo <em>ciertamente</em> pudiera ver a través de él.</p>
<p>Luego, una bobería. Palabras sinsentido plasmadas sobre la hoja. Kakashi las mira antes de pasar los dedos y regar la tinta. Se siente más patético cuando lo único que puede hacer es escribir su nombre en el papel y luego tacharlo. No tarda en arrancar la hoja y hacerla una bola antes de lanzarla al piso antes de comenzar otra vez.</p>
<p>Entonces, espera, y espera… y…</p>
<p>Bueno, no tuvo que esperar mucho en realidad.</p>
<p>Se oye un golpe en la ventana. Sus ojos miran en reloj y sabe que ha pasado solo media hora desde que abandonó la otra habitación. Aun así, ahí está ese ruido contra su vidrio y el desliz de la madera golpeándose contra el alféizar.</p>
<p>Luego, un crujido, un golpe, cuenta los pasos que truenan como piedras pesadas sobre el piso de madera antes de que su figura entre en su campo visual.</p>
<p>Justo allí, parado lo suficiente cerca para que Kakashi pueda notar su respiración agitada y sus dedos temblorosos, Gai lo mira.</p>
<p>Había una suave marca roja debajo de sus ojos que hace a Kakashi preguntarse si había llorado. Pero es Gai, entonces, <em>por supuesto</em> que había llorado.</p>
<p>— ¡Kakashi! — Gai grita, sabe que el impulso lo domina y Kakashi toma aire antes de dejarlo hablar — Yo...</p>
<p>Kakashi desvía su mirada a su cuello. La marca sigue ahí, la mira aun cuando en realidad no la mira, está cubierta por la tela de su cuello de tortuga.</p>
<p>Gai nota su mirada y cierra la boca. <em>Muy suave.</em> Vacila. Sus ojos se hacen pequeños y las manos le tiemblan, hasta ese momento Kakashi nota las marcas en forma de cicatrices de su entrenamiento como un detalle que <em>simplemente</em> había dejado pasar. En comparación con el chupetón del cuello, las heridas profundas en sus nudillos se le hacen bonitas, o al menos dignas.</p>
<p>— Vete — suelta, sus labios tiemblan sobre su rostro y se da la vuelta para que Gai no pueda notar su debilidad.</p>
<p>Como si no pudiera, de todas maneras.</p>
<p>— No me voy a ir — Gai suena alto, con <em>demasiado</em> entusiasmo, señalaría Kakashi —. No voy a dejarte.</p>
<p>Es inevitable para Kakashi no gruñir y sentir un ardor en la garganta. No quiere nada de sus discursos, no quiere esa tontería de ardiente rivalidad o amistad o alguna bobada que Gai siempre suelta como una arenga recurrente, como si fuera la respuesta que se tiene que dar cuando en realidad no comprende nada.</p>
<p>Kakashi no es la clase de persona que se molesta con eso, apenas le importa cuando Gai comienza a parlotear para fingir que sabe de algo que no sabe. Sin embargo, esta vez no es como otras veces, esta vez no se trata de una pelea normal con las que siempre terminan discutiendo y olvidando casi en el mismo momento.</p>
<p>Se aprieta. Se siente enojado con Gai por muchas razones y la hirviente sensación le quema la piel desde adentro.</p>
<p><em>No lo entiendes.</em> Quiere decirle. <em>No trates de minimizar todo con la juventud ardiente o una estupidez porque realmente no lo entiendes. No lo vas a entender. </em>Pestañea<em>. Solo vete. Déjame solo. Más tarde estaré bien.</em></p>
<p>¿Y estaría bien? No lo sabe. Pero no puede explicarle a Gai lo que siente, no puede <em>enojarse</em> con Gai, no puede culparlo y no puede simplemente decir que odia la primera regla porque ha fallado a la segunda de ellas.</p>
<p>Gai suspira a sus espaldas como un gigantesco perro y Kakashi se esconde entre sí mismo. No sabe si será capaz de soportar sus palabras o sus gritos dramáticos y exagerados que siempre da cuando Kakashi parece triste o enojado hasta que de alguna manera lo hace ceder y se pone bien.</p>
<p><em>No está vez.</em> Piensa. <em>Esta es una cosa real. Esto es sobre algo que importa</em>.</p>
<p>Pero Gai no se aparta. No se rinde. Un error considerarlo porque Gai no se rinde jamás.</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi se mueve para verlo, encuentra una decisión absoluta detrás de su siempre irracional autoconfianza y el miedo que torpemente logra disimular.</p>
<p>— No pasó nada — dice Gai firmemente — Entre ella y yo, no pasó nada.</p>
<p>Las palabras las suelta con seguridad pese al temblor apresurado que las acompaña. Sin embargo, lo que Kakashi puede notar aún más sobre ellas es su absoluta <em>honestidad</em>.</p>
<p>— Ella me besó — continúa — Pero la detuve, yo... — el rostro de Gai se enciende y sus labios parecen temblar aún más sobre su quijada un tanto apretada — Tú dijiste que no importaba — solloza, está lejos de reclamar — Y pensé que si yo le daba importancia te enojarías conmigo y ya no querrías continuar — su voz se corta, traga. Sus diminutos ojos se agachan — Pensé que ibas a decir que era infantil y que yo podía hacerlo si quería, que lo habíamos prometido y que yo no debería detenerme <em>por ti.</em></p>
<p>El mensaje llega de forma clara hasta Kakashi y le hace cosquillas sobre la piel. Su corazón golpea entonces con violencia sus costillas. <em>Emoción</em>.</p>
<p>— Creí que quería, ella estaba ahí, pero... yo, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y entonces simplemente ya <em>no</em> quería... — sus labios se tuercen en una mueca disuelta y nerviosa — No quería si no eras tú, y entonces yo, Kakashi, yo...</p>
<p>– ¡Gai! — Kakashi lo interrumpe, la alegría como una nota casi lastimera asomándose de él — Está bien, yo...</p>
<p>Ambas frases se cortan. Un punto. Los dos se ríen aunque no saben bien porqué.</p>
<p><em>Alivio</em>.</p>
<p>Gai se acerca y suspira, su aliento cálido le acaricia la mejilla y cuando recarga su frente en el hombro de Kakashi lo único que puede hacer es llorar... <em>otra vez.</em></p>
<p>Kakashi sonríe. La máscara oculta su sonrisa lo suficiente y suspira cuando sus manos rodean la espalda de Gai.</p>
<p>— Olvida las reglas…  las <em>dos</em> reglas —murmura, se obliga a tragarse las palabras que quiere decir, las promesas que le pican la boca porque sigue siendo lo suficientemente cobarde para decirlas.</p>
<p>Pero ahí está Gai, siempre Gai, para decir lo que él piensa.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, pongamos una nueva regla — Gai se estremece entre sus brazos, Kakashi se obliga a no pensar en la contracción de sus músculos bajo sus dedos apretados — No podemos hacerlo con nadie más. Ninguno de los dos.</p>
<p>Al escuchar la promesa de Gai, al sentirlo reír y llorar entre sus brazos, una vibración suave de un cuerpo espeso y grande, Kakashi sonríe y asiente casi secretamente.</p>
<p>— Sí — Kakashi silba y se aferra más fuerte, la respiración de Gai haciéndole una tentadora caricia sobre su mejilla.</p>
<p>La voz en su cabeza se apaga. No hay más que decir. No hay más que confesar. Lo han dicho sin decir una palabra, lo dicen cuando Gai entrelaza sus dedos de una forma en la que no lo había hecho. Es la promesa que esperaba, cierra los ojos y se tiende en su lugar.</p>
<p>El corazón de Kakashi late con fuerza y alguna parte de su mente le dice que no puede involucrarse así con Gai, que no debe involucrarse así con Gai.</p>
<p>Kakashi se encoge, sus manos ahora acariciando el cabello de Gai.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Y por qué demonios no? </em>
</p>
<p>Entonces, Gai lo atrapa.</p>
<p>Kakashi entiende y sabe que las cosas no funcionan a la mitad. Kakashi sabe que se le teme al amor a medias cuando no sabes si es real, cuando suena a una historia que podría ser verdad. La certeza es lo único a lo que el corazón del hombre se puede aferrar.</p>
<p>El miedo, la desconfianza, la duda, se desvanece.</p>
<p>Se ha ido.</p>
<p>Debajo de su cuerpo, ahora un pedazo de papel arrugado, se puede leer el nombre de Kakashi y Gai entrelazados.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Esas cosas llenan tu vida. De a poco, te acostumbras. En el fondo, sin embargo, comprendes que esas cosas siguen avanzando. No se pueden detener en realidad. </strong>
</p>
<p>Para los ninjas no existe algo como la cotidianidad. La vida es demasiado corta y demasiado rápida. La idea de la muerte los rodea todos los días hasta que simplemente se miran con una indiferencia ante el pensamiento claro de “quizá no lo vuelva a ver jamás”.</p>
<p>Es algo fácil de llevar para la mayoría. Entregar la vida. Es tan simple como se dice, así que se lanzan al riesgo esperando morir a prisa porque la idea los llena de una sensación de anhelo suicida que no pueden controlar.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, existen otros ninja que aman rápido para poder vivir a prisa. Un matrimonio veloz entre la guerra e hijos que apenas te conocerán antes de que mueras. Está bien. Nadie los iba a juzgar. El lema de Konoha siempre era <em>vive mientras puedas.</em> La vida no te iba a esperar.</p>
<p>Aun así, Kakashi despierta en una <em>nueva</em> cotidianidad.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abren. El sharingan produce una extraña visión antes de que Kakashi lo cierre y se concentre en lo que puede ver normalmente a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Ahí está entonces, el verde casi espantoso colgando de los tendederos internos del departamento lo saludan y se balancean por una conocida vibración.</p>
<p>El olor de la comida le pica la nariz y se cubre el rostro antes de que pueda sentarse en la orilla de la cama y estirarse en su desnudez. La ropa está en el suelo, al menos la <em>suya</em> está en el suelo, de forma casi enfermiza la de Gai está doblada sobre una silla.</p>
<p>Kakashi se ríe, un dejo de burla en su gesto se escapa y toma aire profundamente antes de que el espesor del humo picante sea lo suficientemente fuerte pata ahogarlo.</p>
<p>Se levanta. La escena es una fotografía que recuerda del día anterior y de otros días anteriores. <em>Una calca. </em>Se dice mientras levanta su ropa interior y se la pone con pereza mientras aprovecha para rascarse la cadera.</p>
<p>Luego, lo adivina. Los pasos de Gai salen corriendo a prisa por la cocina y se mete a la habitación dando un portazo que le hubiera sacado el corazón a cualquiera de seguir durmiendo. Kakashi había tenido suerte esa mañana y se hace a un lado para evitar chocar contra el arrebatado camino de Gai.</p>
<p>— ¡Kakashi! — Gai lo saluda y sonríe. Es una sonrisa de dientes blancos, deslumbrante, lo hace querer apartar la mirada de su brillo pero es tarde y Gai se acerca a su rostro y lo besa en los labios con un gesto casual.</p>
<p>Kakashi aprieta la boca. Acaba de despertar y siente un poco de vergüenza de su aliento, aunque a Gai poco le importa y saborea sus labios un momento antes de apartarse y dejarle a Kakashi el rastro fuerte de pasta dental.</p>
<p>— Es tarde — dice con casualidad y se pasa derecho tras darle un breve apretón en el brazo.</p>
<p>Kakashi sonríe ante el gesto apenas y se queda en su pose perezosa frente a la puerta.</p>
<p>Gai busca algo. Kakashi sabe lo que busca y disfruta de la vista cuando Gai se pone de rodillas delante de la cama para buscar su banda. Es demasiado temprano para su crueldad pero para Kakashi es un juego que repite útilmente solo porque le encanta la cara desesperada de Gai.</p>
<p>Luego, la encuentra. En el cajón siguiente a la última vez y Kakashi se ríe entre dientes cuando Gai levanta una ceja y endurece la frente de esa forma en la que parece estar mirando un problema matemático que de todos modos sabe que dejará en blanco.</p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que solo Gai sería capaz de tragarse algo tan obvio como eso. Pero incluso entiende que en un momento Gai será capaz de sumar dos más dos y entender que la desaparición de sus cosas no era sino un juego tonto producto de él.</p>
<p>— La guardaste ahí anoche — dice para distraerlo, Gai abandona su tono reflexivo y abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de poner ese rostro confiado y relajado una vez más.</p>
<p>— Por supuesto que sí, ¡claro que lo recuerdo, Kakashi! — miente, pero es un mal mentiroso y Kakashi se permite reír una vez más internamente mientras Gai se coloca su cinta roja en su cintura y vuelve a salir de la habitación.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo sigue, sus ojos se pegan a la parte de atrás de su traje que parece un poco chueco de la parte posterior. No le dice. Le divierte la idea y se recarga en la mesa donde su comida ya está caliente y le espera una taza de café.</p>
<p>— Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿está bien? — Gai suelta, aunque no es una pregunta verdaderamente sino un acuerdo que tienen —. Solo será una misión corta con Ebisu y Genma — continúa Gai mientras mete un par de Kunai sobre su bolsa —. Iremos y volvemos — luego, su mirada seria — ¿Crees que podrías traer la cena?</p>
<p>Kakashi gime con molestia y pereza, siente el deseo de levantar su novela frente a su rostro para poder fingir ignorancia al respecto pero la dejó sobre el mueble de la habitación. En cambio, sorbe un poco de café.</p>
<p>Gai resopla y tuerce los ojos. A Kakashi le emociona ese gesto que era poco común en Gai y se pregunta si lo aprendió de él. El saber que es así lo pone de alguna manera orgulloso.</p>
<p>— Olvidé mi billetera en mi departamento — pone como excusa, Gai sabe que volverá ahí esa misma tarde pero no le discute nada. Los papeles explosivos se añaden a su lista antes de que se ate las vendas en la pierna derecha.</p>
<p>— Bien, entonces compraré algo antes de venir — suelta Gai y sonríe de nuevo. El pulgar arriba se asoma y Kakashi se ve a sí mismo correspondiendo de la misma manera.</p>
<p><em>Error</em>. Bueno, ahora estaban a mano. Gai se infla orgulloso de verlo imitar su particular gesto y se lanza sobre él para besarlo de nuevo en los labios.</p>
<p>Kakashi responde esta vez con un poco de entusiasmo. Confía en el sabor amargo del café que Gai prueba de sus labios.</p>
<p>Finalmente Gai termina y levanta su mochila. Kakashi se queja en voz baja por tener que levantarse de su silla pero se obliga a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y acompañar a Gai a la entrada de la casa.</p>
<p>Ahí, Gai se toma un momento para mirarlo con atención y suspirar con ese aire dramático y demasiado romántico para que a Kakashi le termine de gustar.</p>
<p>Sabe, sin embargo, que Gai no piensa en cosas terribles como en que no lo encontrará mañana o en que no sobrevivirá. Gai lo patearía por considerar algo como eso. Gai, en cambio, cree en el mañana, cree en la esperanza, cree en la vida que un ninja no debería permitirse creer.</p>
<p>Kakashi se encoge. No sabe porque Gai sigue haciendo lo que hace pero lo concluye todo con el simple concepto de que Gai es Gai. Y todo se reduce a eso. Kakashi entonces se obliga a creer en lo que Gai cree. Tiene que comenzar a confiar en lo que le dice, incluso si son promesas formadas con papel.</p>
<p>Luego, su rostro cerca. Otro beso. Su mano colgando sobre su espalda antes de que sus dedos hagan un movimiento atrevido que lo hace gemir.</p>
<p>Gai se ríe contra su boca. Kakashi aparta la mirada pero gime una vez más, solo por hacerlo temblar.</p>
<p>Cuando Gai se para entre el espacio de las paredes y su figura demasiado alta se queda estática bajo la luz de la mañana, Kakashi puede leer en los ojos de Gai lo mismo que Gai puede leer en los suyos. Ambos piensan en su cotidianidad. Ambos se aferran a su cotidianidad.</p>
<p>Entonces, otro beso, casi fugaz, como un pecado.</p>
<p>A Kakashi le gusta eso pero no lo dice. Ahora hay besos fuera de la cama. Ahora hay besos en todo momento.</p>
<p>Eso, quizá, era demasiado emocionante para meterlo en su cotidianidad.</p>
<p>— Me voy — dice Gai arrastrando las palabras porque lo último que quiere es alejarse de Kakashi. Por supuesto, es menester, y cuando Gai se da la vuelta se toma un segundo para mirarlo por sobre el hombro antes de moverse hacia las escaleras — Y por favor, Kakashi, usa la puerta.</p>
<p>Su risa opaca sus palabras y la carrera de sus pasos hace resonar todo el departamento a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>Kakashi regresa al comedor. Sabe que, como de <em>costumbre</em>, terminará todo y dejará los platos sobre el fregadero, sin prisa revolverá a la cama y guardará su libro en estante de Gai antes de marcharse.</p>
<p>La llave del departamento de Gai sigue reluciente y nueva en su bolsillo. Es otra cosa que añade secretamente a su cotidianidad.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, solo por mantener la costumbre, Kakashi saldrá por la ventana una vez más.</p>
<p> […]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Son del tipo de cosas que parecen improvisadas, aunque ciertamente, muchas veces son parte de un plan. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Fue simple, algo demasiado rápido y sin trascendencia, sin ceremonias, sin despedidas. Todo se resumió a la voz de un comandante a la sombra de una habitación oscura.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se acabó. Estás fuera. </em>
</p>
<p>No hubo más palabras. Nadie dijo nada.</p>
<p>Kakashi no protestó tampoco. Un asentimiento y un encogimiento de hombros mientras se acercaba a los vestidores para sacar sus cosas de ahí y regresarlo todo a la ventanilla de la entrada.</p>
<p>Tenzou lo vio. Hizo un gesto extraño antes de que Kakashi pasara a su lado. Disgusto, quizá un tanto de inconformidad y duda, pero incluso Kakashi pudo notar que Tenzou sabía más de lo que él mismo sabía sobre todo eso.</p>
<p>Aun así, se rehúsa a preguntarle. No cabe en su cabeza la idea de que Tenzou haya visto algo que él no. La idea de que alguien sepa más sobre su vida que él mismo lo hace sentirse enfadado y no se despide de su compañero cuando se vuelve a la recepción y abandona para siempre el cuartel.</p>
<p>En la entrada la mujer que hace guardia lo mira con indiferencia desde el otro lado de la rejilla.</p>
<p>— La máscara es tuya — murmura y la desliza por debajo de regreso a Kakashi. Comprende que su nombre clave no podrá ser usado de nuevo y que incluso la identidad animal atribuida a su máscara no puede ser adoptada a otro miembro.</p>
<p><em>Es basura para nosotros</em>. Parece que dicen los ojos de la mujer. Añadir desechos a sus manos era innecesario. <em>No nos hagas perder el tiempo.</em></p>
<p>Kakashi asiente y su mano la toma de vuelta. No importa.</p>
<p>Con un suspiro que disimula abandona la puerta principal de metal y ésta se cierra automáticamente una vez que esta fuera.</p>
<p>Kakashi se revisa a sí mismo. Sabe que es muy tarde si ha olvidado algo porque su registro está obsoleto en ese mismo momento y su clave es inválida ahora. Aunque quisiera, no podría darse la vuelta y volver a abrir esa puerta.</p>
<p>El secreto aquí es que Kakashi no quiere volver. Tampoco es como que quiera hacer otra cosa. Odia ANBU, siempre lo ha odiado. Lo que Kakashi no puede tolerar es la idea de volver a las misiones suaves que no incluyan la palabra "Matar" en letras grandes.</p>
<p>Suspira de nuevo. Dejar de ser un asesino sería una tarea difícil que tendría que enfrentar. Una punza en su nuca lo hace sentirse rabioso e inconforme, un montón de palabras juntas burbujean y siente el impulso de ir a la torre Hokage y exigir una explicación.</p>
<p>Para Kakashi no existían razones válidas por las cuales debería estar fuera de ANBU, para él que, por orden del Hokage, fuera dado de baja, no es más sino una sentimentalista estupidez.</p>
<p>No reclama, ni siquiera mueve su pose floja y liviana una vez que empieza a caminar sobre la acera.</p>
<p>El sonido de la gente lo ensordece y lo hace sentirse amargado, la violencia ahora un sonido palpable que truena en algún lugar dentro de su pecho.</p>
<p>Los evade. Sube por los tejados y se arrastra como una sombra entre los puestos en dirección a su departamento. Quiere dormir, quiere aferrarse a su cama y olvidarse de lo que acababan de hacer porque es demasiado necio y orgulloso para admitir que lo han herido, que se siente ofendido y rechazado.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no puede mentirse a sí mismo. No quiere estar solo, está demasiado dolido como para refugiarse en los muertos que lo siguen expectantes desde el cenotafio en su eterno silencio.</p>
<p>Kakashi quiere que lo atrapen. De otro modo, teme que podrá caer.</p>
<p>Se detiene en el balcón de Gai. La llave está de la puerta está en su llavero junto a la de su propio departamento pero no tiene cabeza para pensar en algo más y fuerza la ventana sin pensarlo.</p>
<p>Ha roto el seguro. No es la primera vez que lo hace y no es la primera vez que no le interesa.</p>
<p>Se escabulle en la habitación y detrás de él deja la ventana con el borde quebrado azotarse suavemente contra la corriente del aire.</p>
<p>Camina en la oscuridad, Kakashi puede usar el sharingan y reconocer el territorio. No lo hace, no lo necesita, y casi con los ojos cerrados alcanza la pequeña sala que parece siempre demasiado empolvada y demasiado vieja.</p>
<p>Al entrar ahí busca su libro en el estante y lo sujeta entre sus dedos como si pudiera leerlo, como si no fuera ya demasiado tarde y el sol fuera ahora un hilo casi invisible que desaparece y lo abandona en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>De nuevo, un suspiro. Ya ha dejado de contar cuántos han sido y con un poco de soltura se permite a sí mismo tomar aire nuevamente y volverlo a soltar.</p>
<p>Sus pies se arrastran. La casa de Gai se enfría velozmente y Kakashi queda atrapado en el espacio vacío de la habitación.</p>
<p>La luz se hace gris ante sus ojos, su reflejo ahora demasiado preciso reverbera sobre el mueble de madera de Gai que parece demasiado aislado por desuso.</p>
<p>Ahí, sin embargo, hay un espejo. Kakashi se mira a sí mismo iluminado por la luz amarillenta de la tarde y se detesta.</p>
<p>Se pregunta qué hay de malo en él. <em>No</em>. Se pregunta qué hay de bueno en él. Qué fue lo que le hizo pensar al Hokage que su existencia valía más que las otras como para salvarlo del suicidio constante que era ANBU para sus miembros.</p>
<p>Kakashi había planeado morir ahí.</p>
<p>Morir siendo parte de ANBU, morir sin nombre, sin rostro, sin pasado, como un asesino porque no merecía otra cosa que estar ahí.</p>
<p>Ahora, una extraña promesa de vida.</p>
<p>Cuando la puerta se abre Kakashi está sentado en el sofá frente a la entrada principal.</p>
<p>La máscara cuelga en su cara, intacta, el uniforme puesto pieza por pieza en su lugar y los broches se aprietan contra su pecho y sus antebrazos como si estuviera a punto de partir a una misión especial. Ahora, tiene la certeza de  que no lo hará... jamás.</p>
<p>— Ah, Kakashi — Gai finge sorpresa. Su rostro sudado brilla un poco cuando pasa la puerta y deja su maleta contra el perchero de un pie.</p>
<p>No hay respuesta. La máscara inmutable se queda fija en la figura de Gai como una extraña ilusión, como si ahora aquella figura pétrea fuera su propia piel y se hubiera quedado encerrado debajo de esa expresión de marioneta.</p>
<p>Gai duda. La tensión se puede notar y de pronto la imagen de Kakashi sentado en el centro de la habitación le resulta demasiado disuelta, demasiado melancólica y triste. Kakashi parece atrapado y apartado a otro tiempo y Gai no encuentra diferencia con el pequeño niño parado delante de la tumba de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>– Eh, ¿Kakashi? — su voz es un temblor absoluto. Traga porque necesita escuchar algo más que el eco de su voz y torpemente trata de formar una sonrisa — ¿Sin nombres para las misiones?</p>
<p>La broma pasa de largo. Eran esas las palabras que Kakashi le decía a Gai cuando estaban en las misiones ANBU. "Sin nombres". No era Kakashi cuando se ponía la máscara. Era un asesino que cargaba con la sangre de sus enemigos y de sus <em>amigos</em>. Gai odiaba a ese tipo.</p>
<p>Kakashi, o ese fantasma de Kakashi, se levanta lentamente. Gai teme un momento por su vida porque le parece un extraño desconocido pedazo de trapo que se arrastra a las tinieblas por voluntad. Parecía como si fuera a matarlo. Gai no sabía si podría pelear, debajo de ese espantoso hombre estaba la persona que amaba desde la infancia. Pero Gai sabía perfectamente que lo <em>haría</em> si tuviera la necesidad.</p>
<p>Lo haría para sacar a Kakashi de ese lugar.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando aquel agente asesino se acerca lo suficiente, la luz pasa por los pequeños huecos de la máscara blanca e ilumina sus ojos.</p>
<p>Hay lágrimas en su rostro.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ¿qué pasa? — Gai no se contiene. Se mueve a él y le arrebata la máscara de la cara. Sus ojos como un fugaz látigo buscan alguna herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo como si su dolor fuera producto de un dolor físico, de alguna herida en la misión que lo había dejado agonizante y moribundo.</p>
<p>No hay nada de eso. Su visión vuelve a su rostro y Gai mira la impotencia, el sufrimiento, la incomprensión que salta y chispea entre una rabia que lo hace fruncir el ceño.</p>
<p>— Me sacaron de ANBU.</p>
<p>Está dicho.</p>
<p>Hay un extraño silencio en el que Kakashi puede notar el shock de Gai. Luego, una imperturbable tranquilidad con <em>algo</em> más.</p>
<p>Gai sisea. Su corazón golpea en sus venas y siente el impulso de gritar y <em>sonreír</em>.</p>
<p><em>Felicidad</em>.</p>
<p>Al contrario de su pensamiento, no sonríe. Sus cejas gruesas se bajan en una expresión comprensiva y lastimada para luego rodear a Kakashi con un gesto tan doloroso como consolador.</p>
<p>— Gai... — silba sobre su hombro, su voz ahogada contra su ropa sudada hace un eco suave antes de que pueda tomar aire — Minato me puso ahí. Minato... él... y ahora yo... ya no estaré ahí para <em>él</em>.</p>
<p>No puede continuar. Se aprieta contra Gai para que su garganta se angoste y el nudo que lo ahoga se mueva de ese lugar porque no soporta la idea de llorar más.</p>
<p>Entre el abrazo, Gai piensa en Minato, Gai piensa en la conversación que tuvo con él hacía años, cuando decidió meter a Kakashi a ANBU para mantenerlo cerca, para cuidarlo, para vigilarlo. Cuando Minato se fue, sin embargo...</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ya no hace falta... — Gai lo palmea en la espalda — Lo hiciste bien, pero Minato ya no está, Kakashi. Es la hora de continuar.</p>
<p>Kakashi no responde. La máscara cae a un lado.</p>
<p>Gai piensa en las palabras de Minato, en su preocupación, en la forma en la que estaban igualmente angustiados por la forma en la que Kakashi se tiraba al vacío y Minato le dijo "Déjalo todo en mis manos, Gai".</p>
<p>Luego, todo arruinado. Sus deseos oscuros, la forma en la que aislaba sus pensamientos, el disfrute de la muerte de sus enemigos, la adicción a pelear esperando siempre morir y matar.</p>
<p>Hay más cosas sobre eso. Gai no lo dice, por supuesto. Nunca lo hará.</p>
<p>Aun así, la súplica que le hizo a Hiruzen vuelve a su cabeza. "Por favor, saque a Kakashi de ANBU. Lo está destruyendo". Había rogado. Hiruzen dijo que lo iba a pensar y ahora...</p>
<p>Lo había logrado.</p>
<p>Kakashi estaba fuera de ANBU.</p>
<p>Gai abraza más a Kakashi porque sabe que esta salvo. <em>Ahora</em> está a salvo.</p>
<p>En algún lugar de su pensamiento imagina a Minato detrás del escritorio. Le está asintiendo.</p>
<p>Gai sabe que hizo lo correcto.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>— Así que ese es el chico que no tiene ningún talento... — dice Gai, riendo — Entonces pueden llegar alumnos como esos.</p>
<p>— Sí — Kakashi resopla y se recarga contra el marco de la ventana. Abajo, en el patio de la academia, los niños trotan y revolotean — En realidad, me recuerda mucho a <em>alguien</em>, especialmente por las cejotas — Gai frunce ante su insinuación y vuelve a mirar abajo.</p>
<p>— ¿Has pensando en lo qué harás? — su pregunta sale de forma espontánea y se gira a Kakashi con una sonrisa —. Me refiero, cuando obtengas tu equipo.</p>
<p>Kakashi frunce como si lo pensara, pero de pronto sus ojos angostos se mueven con irritación a Gai.</p>
<p>— No, en realidad creo que esto es una total tontería y una completa pérdida de tiempo — chasquea — No sé en qué estaba pensando el Hokage cuando, de entre todas las tareas, eligió que yo debería estar enseñando a mocosos.</p>
<p>Gai ríe entre dientes incómodamente. Ese había sido un favor especial.</p>
<p>— De todos modos — Kakashi lo mira con esos ojos afilados — ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?</p>
<p>— Ah, bueno, yo… — Gai se voltea.</p>
<p>Lo cierto es que había planeado ser instructor desde hacía algún tiempo, un anhelo que atribuía quizá a su impulso inconsciente de paternidad, o quizá era un reto loco que se imponía. No lo sabía. Lo creía saludable, al menos algo de lo que podía aprender y crecer.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, también quería eso para Kakashi, así que tras hablar con el Hokage habían acordado que Kakashi estaría en la misma ronda de asignación de alumnos que él.</p>
<p>— De pronto, sentí ganas, ya sabes — se recarga en la ventana y mira abajo. El niño de las cejas prominentes lloraba y gritaba en un rincón — Yo tuve el apoyo de mi padre, pero quizá alguien ahí afuera este solo y me necesite. Quiero devolver lo que recibí…</p>
<p>— ¿Un sucesor? — Kakashi niega brevemente y se encoge — Bueno, supongo que suena a algo que tú harías… — dice con algo de desdén antes de caminar al pasillo — Eres un padre por dentro.</p>
<p>Gai se ríe ante su chiste fuertemente. Una última mirada al muchacho en la academia antes de girarse a Kakashi una vez más.</p>
<p>Kakashi no lo sabe, <em>nunca lo sabrá</em>, será un secreto que Gai se llevaría a la tumba.</p>
<p>Lo cierto es que habían sacado a Kakashi de ANBU porque Gai lo había pedido.</p>
<p>Gai sabe que Kakashi lo odiaría por eso, que le reclamaría, que se enojaría, que no comprendería que había ido a insistir innumerables veces a Hiruzen para que lo obligara a desertar por su bien.</p>
<p>Así que Gai no lo dice. Como un extraño conjuro, guarda ese secreto en el cajón de su mente y tira la llave.</p>
<p>No era una traición, sino más bien un favor. Un rescate. El tipo de cosas que se hace por amor.</p>
<p>— Bueno — Kakashi suspira y mete las manos a sus bolsillos mientras se da la vuelta — ¿Nos vamos?</p>
<p>Gai asiente.</p>
<p>Kakashi ahora podía continuar. Minato suspira y le sonríe en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Tenían un nuevo futuro al frente.</p>
<p>Todo había salido según su plan.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ese tipo de cosas están conformadas por otras cosas más. En conjunto, más que obligaciones, todo recae en la necesidad. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hiruzen habla al frente. Su voz es pastosa y aburrida, sin embargo, Kakashi la ha escuchado por tantos años que se había vuelto un experto para escuchar.</p>
<p>Eso no sucede ese día. El salón está lleno de compañeros, todos ellos maestros de  equipos gennin que habían asistido al llamado del Hokage y ahora presenciaban una conferencia larga y rebuscada sobre la responsabilidad como profesores y lo importe que era para la aldea el que participaran los jóvenes ninjas en la competencia.</p>
<p>Sí, Kakashi conoce esas palabras. Entiende las palabras incluso antes de que Hiruzen termine de decirlas. Él ya ha tomado su postura y su decisión. No lo escucha.</p>
<p>En lo único en lo que Kakashi puede pensar ahora es en la sensación cosquilleante debajo de su cintura.  </p>
<p><em>Sexo</em>.  </p>
<p>Está excitado, su corazón es un repiqueteo insistente que le hace ensanchar el pecho y ponerse demasiado tenso.</p>
<p>Gai está al frente de él en la fila. Su semblante es serio, tranquilo, asiente de vez en cuando a lo que dice el Hokage con ese aire orgulloso y dramático que carga con tanta naturalidad y lo hace tan particular.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no mira ahora su postura llena de aplomo o su singularidad. Kakashi lo mira con impotencia y ansiedad, con desesperación, con un deseo ansioso que apenas puede disimular en la mirada de su único ojo.</p>
<p>— Vamos… — le había dicho hacía unos momentos en el casillero de limpieza del pasillo — Hagámoslo aquí.</p>
<p>Gai había negado y había retrocedido. El lugar demasiado angosto como para que <em>ciertamente</em> pudiera hacer algo al respecto de sus manos y el roce constante de sus labios.</p>
<p>La idea había vuelto loco a Kakashi. No podía resistirse a la idea de hacerlo como dos fugitivos en la torre Hokage, la adrenalina como un impulso extra, como algo que solo alimentaba la hoguera insaciable que crecía en la entrepierna de Kakashi.</p>
<p>— No podemos — Gai había susurrado, sus ojos pequeños mirando con nervios la puerta, como si alguien fuera a abrirla de pronto, como si las escobas fueran ojos —. Kakashi, si alguien nos descubre…</p>
<p>Calló a Gai con su boca. Sus besos demasiado ardientes como para darle oportunidad a Gai de negarse a corresponder.</p>
<p>Pero, sorprendentemente, se niega. Lo aparta con una mano y su rostro sonrojado mira una vez más la puerta.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, no — insiste, su mirada tosca se asoma de sus ojos y lo hace lucir intimidante unos momentos antes de aflojar su gesto una vez más — Cuando esto termine tal vez podamos ir a casa y…</p>
<p>— No — Kakashi gruñe. Odia esas palabras, el “tal vez” en su frase a la mitad lo hace arder de rabia —. Quiero hacerlo aquí, <em>ahora</em>.</p>
<p>Vuelve a pegarse, su brazo haciendo bailar una escoba larga antes de presionar a Gai contra la pared una vez más. Ambos gimen y gruñen, la excitación viajando por su cuerpo hasta que los espasmos se apoderan de su abdomen y entre calambres deliciosos siente su miembro crecer en el interior de sus pantalones.</p>
<p>Pero entonces, distancia de nuevo.</p>
<p>Gai lanza otra negativa y se separa. Sus manos tratando de acomodar su ropa para ocultar su propia erección que resalta de entre su traje ajustado y liviano.</p>
<p>— Ya te dije que aquí no — Gai susurra.</p>
<p>Kakashi no puede creer que siga siendo el mismo hombre que una vez lo hizo tener sexo sobre la rama de un árbol a mitad del patio de la zona departamental. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre? ¿A dónde había ido el Gai con el que había tenido sexo en los baños públicos, en los salones vacíos de la academia, en los vestidores del centro comercial, en los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, en la parte de atrás de un restaurant?</p>
<p>Entonces, la obvia y molesta respuesta.</p>
<p>— Esto es importante, Kakashi. Nuestros equipos nos necesitan — rueda los ojos al instante de escuchar aquella tontería.</p>
<p>Se rinde entonces, porque ahora siempre son las mismas palabras con las mismas evasivas con los mismos pretextos que Kakashi no sabe si soportará más.</p>
<p>— En lo único en lo que debemos pensar ahora es en nuestros alumnos, en lo importante que esto es para ellos — Kakashi resopla ante su tono orgulloso y sabiondo y se aleja casi con aversión.</p>
<p>— Ahora siempre dices lo mismo, Gai — lloriquea, su propia mente un tanto apagada por la excitación que aun burbujea sobre su piel — <em>De verdad</em> quiero hacerlo.</p>
<p>Kakashi se siente patético, nunca había rogado por sexo, nunca había pensado que lo haría en realidad. Mucho menos si se trataba de Gai. Ahora, es precisamente porque se trata de Gai. Kakashi odia la ironía en la idea y se cruza de brazos con indignación.</p>
<p>— Lo siento — Gai lo mira con ternura y dolor. Bueno, al menos se disculpa, sentirse un poco avergonzado es lo mínimo que Kakashi esperaba mirar — Sé que últimamente hemos estado ocupados — <em>Tú has estado ocupado. </em>Piensa Kakashi, pero guarda silencio para que pueda continuar —. Pero esta vez mis chicos están listos y no podía descuidarlos, Kakashi. Sé que entiendes esto.</p>
<p><em>No. </em>Dice para sus adentros. Kakashi confía ciegamente en su equipo, sabe que nada los detendrá.</p>
<p>Pero Gai es una <em>mamá gallina, </em>algo que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad y que Kakashi admiraba. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que le gustara.</p>
<p>— Bien, como quieras — suspira y se recarga en la otra pared, apenas medio metro separado de él.</p>
<p>— Lo compensaré — susurra Gai y le guiña un ojo, pero Kakashi ya no lo puede creer.</p>
<p><em>¿Cuándo? </em>Quiere preguntarle grosero y despectivo, pero se obliga a morderse la lengua porque quizá esa es la clase de cosas que se hacían cuando se quería.</p>
<p>Sacude la cabeza en una negativa y Gai lanza una sonrisa de disculpa antes de que se pegue a la puerta y la abra lentamente. Afuera no hay nadie. Aun así, se trata de la torre Hokage y ambos saben que podría haber algún guardia experto detrás de la madera.</p>
<p>Ambos abandonan el pequeño cuarto y caminan disimulados. Sus erecciones, sin embargo, dicen lo contrario. Ver a Gai luchar contra eso y jalar su traje al frente más veces de las que puede contar lo hacen sentir divertido y satisfecho de momento.</p>
<p>Las cosas no son diferentes para Kakashi. La excitación punzante lo hace bailar e insulta a Gai en sus pensamientos por la larga abstinencia que los estaba obligando a tener.</p>
<p>Desde que habían adquirido su equipo, desde que <em>Gai</em> había adquirido su equipo, apenas tenían tiempo para verse o para estar juntos. Las mañanas eran una locura que empezaba desde las cinco de la mañana con Rock Lee en la puerta de su casa. Sucedió tantas veces que Kakashi decidió no volverse a quedar en ese lugar. No sabía qué día al chico podría ocurrírsele entrar por la ventana.</p>
<p>Luego, estaba el hecho de que Gai no sabía leer la situación y entender su insinuación. Cuando lo citaba en algún lugar para comer o pasear, siempre con el objetivo de perderse en algún pedazo solitario de la aldea, Gai tenía la sorprendente y estúpida idea de llevar a su equipo gennin con él.</p>
<p>Gai no notaba su molestia. Ni siquiera reparaba en su ceño fruncido cuando llegaba riendo a carcajadas hasta el restaurante con aquellos niños y pedía una mesa para cinco.</p>
<p>Luego, incomodidad. Rock Lee no se callaba. Neji lo miraba mal.</p>
<p>Bien, otra cosa que Kakashi había descartado para su lista. Generalmente salía huyendo luego de comer. Si Gai se daba cuenta o no, no lo sabía, porque en ninguna de esas veces salía corriendo detrás de él.</p>
<p>Su vida sexual se había reducido considerablemente. A veces, cuando estaban solos y juntos finalmente, estaban demasiado cansados y terminaban durmiendo vestidos y avejentados uno al lado del otro. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.</p>
<p>Kakashi aun así valora y aprecia las veces que han estado juntos desde entonces. Son tiernas e intensas, como siempre, incluso si ahora Gai se niega a hacerlo en vía pública. <em>Rock Lee podría estar mirando desde algún lugar. </em></p>
<p>El colmo para Kakashi habían sido los exámenes chunin, Gai literalmente se había desvivido con sus alumnos, especialmente con Rock Lee, quien no lo dejaba solo ni un solo segundo.</p>
<p>Kakashi cuenta las semanas que llevan sin tener relaciones. Lo sabe con exactitud, lleva la cuenta de forma maniaca, las horas, los minutos y los segundos como un constante sonido al fondo. La masturbación y las lecturas eróticas ya no sirven de nada a esas alturas. El sexo era la forma en la que Kakashi se desahogaba, estaba desesperado y nervioso, la tensión y el estrés por los exámenes lo estaban consumiendo.</p>
<p>Ahora, el discurso de Hiruzen. La ansiedad no ha desaparecido del todo y la piel se le eriza cada vez que pasa sus ojos por la curva de la espalda de Gai.</p>
<p>Traga. Su corazón golpea lo suficientemente fuerte en sus oídos como para ocultar las palabras de Hiruzen y el siseo de sus compañeros a su alrededor.</p>
<p>No quiere, pero no puede evitarlo, sus ojos miran más abajo y admira las piernas musculosas y anchas de Gai a través de su licra apretada. Quiere tocar sus muslos, quiere morderlos, quiere subir por ellos desde atrás y…</p>
<p>Quiere que su mente pare porque provocarse a sí mismo una erección era pésima idea. Aun así, se saborea la boca. El traje de spandex de Gai marca las partes correctas, y las <em>incorrectas</em>, así que sus ojos se quedan pegados a cada curvatura que imagina bajo el toque de sus manos.</p>
<p>Durante todos esos años, han mantenido un <em>rol</em>, pero incluso ahora se imagina del otro lado. Quiere estar detrás de Gai, quiere dominarlo, quiere…</p>
<p>— Kakashi, pon atención — Gai lo regaña desde enfrente, su rostro asomándose sobre su hombro lo suficiente como para que note su sonrojo y su nerviosismo.</p>
<p><em>Sí, claro, eso. </em>Se burla. Tantos años de rivalidad y cercanía habían ayudado a leerse, a sentirse, al menos lo suficiente como para hacer que Gai percibiera su mirada en <em>ese</em> lugar.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no se detiene. La idea de que Gai sabe que lo mira lo incita más y se permite a sí mismo la facilidad de mirar a profundidad, de indagar entre el ángulo de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, de su trasero redondo debajo del vuelo de su chaleco suelto.</p>
<p>Entonces, Hiruzen dice algo. Las cosas han terminado.</p>
<p>Todos tardan un momento en reaccionar, en romper filas, en acatar. Kakashi, sin embargo, es más rápido que todos ellos porque <em>puede</em> mirarlos mucho más allá.</p>
<p>Antes de que las palabras de Hiruzen se desvanezcan, Kakashi levanta su mano y con fuerza hunde sus dedos entre las nalgas apretadas de Gai.</p>
<p>Este grita por la sorpresa y su voz salta escandalosa sobre el silencio y la seriedad de los demás.</p>
<p>Cuando se gira a Kakashi, este ya no está. Las risas se alzan y las miradas extrañas atacan a Gai cuando su rostro no puede lucir más rojo y avergonzado.</p>
<p>Desde la puerta, Kakashi le sonríe y lo saluda.</p>
<p>Más tarde, en los baños de la academia, Gai se rinde. Kakashi finalmente puede descansar sobre la boca de Gai.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A veces, las cosas se hacen claras, como detrás de una cortina de agua… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi no sabe lo que mira. <em>Azul</em>, podría decir, pero hay mucho más cosas que eso, hay una figura al fondo y hay mucho más cosas que no puede entender, que no <em>quiere</em> entender.</p>
<p>Luego, ahí está <em>él</em>. Su rostro demasiado joven, su fuerza, abismal. Kakashi se ve reducido a nada cuando lo tiene delante y lo mira con esos ojos espeluznantes que lo hacen temblar.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Tienes miedo? </em>— La voz suena distorsionada, su eco parece burbujear y Kakashi apenas puede asentir en ese momento. — <em>¿A dónde quieres ir? </em>— Dice, pero no mueve los labios. Kakashi lo ve entre la bruma mientras los colores parecen removerse y el dolor en sus muñecas se intensifica.</p>
<p>— <em>Con ellos </em>— responde Kakashi, su boca ahora llena de demasiadas cosas, aun así, la figura de ese hombre parece entender y mira a donde él.</p>
<p>Él se ríe. Se burla. A Kakashi le duele su risa porque a él mirar al frente lo lastima.</p>
<p>— <em>¿No murieron por tu culpa? </em>— Sisea, sus ojos rojos atravesando su expresión.</p>
<p>— <em>Sí</em>— Kakashi responde y solloza. Al frente Minato, Obito y Rin lo miran con algo cercano a la indiferencia y la furia.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué quieres ir con ellos?</em> — Buena pregunta. Kakashi tiene la respuesta, que es la misma que ofrece al cenotafio todos los días desde que los perdió lentamente.</p>
<p>— <em>Para que me castiguen </em>— Una nueva risa. No una risa macabra de villano, una risa inteligente y audaz, un poco dulce aun por su edad.</p>
<p>— <em>No te lo mereces </em>— Le responde. Kakashi vuelve su vista a él y suspira dolorosamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Itachi. </em>
</p>
<p>— <em>¿Por qué no me matas? </em>— Ahí la cuestión. La realidad ocultándose lentamente entre las imágenes claras de la cruz y los clavos en sus manos.</p>
<p>— <em>Eso sería fácil, ¿no crees? </em>— Le dice, parece distraído un momento en los fantasmas de su equipo. — <em>¿Por qué tú tendrías que morir tan fácil, tan pacífico? </em></p>
<p>Kakashi no responde. Sabe que tiene razón. No merece la muerte, no merece el descanso, no merece la solución que ofrecería para el desastre de su vida morir.</p>
<p>Se tiende, su cabeza topa contra la madera que Itachi ha puesto ahí, aun así, hay algo en su conciencia que lo mantiene en la realidad y lo hace mirar el azul profundo que se hace oscuro.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Qué quieres? </em>— Itachi no responde, lo mira indiferente mientras los cuerpos a sus espaldas se levantan y se mueven como escabrosas marionetas. — <em>¿Para qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con esto? </em></p>
<p>Itachi parece fruncir y se vuelve ligeramente a Rin. Ella encabeza el desfile de cadáveres que parecen decepcionados de Kakashi.</p>
<p>— <em>Yo no lo hago </em>— Murmura, parece haber algo de cierto y cuerdo en su tono de voz pero apenas suena antes de que se desvanezca —<em>Son tus propios miedos. Tus propios castigos. Tus propios pecados que has llevado arrastrando. </em></p>
<p>Kakashi se retuerce, los clavos en sus manos le duelen y aprieta los ojos como si pudiera servir de algo. Nada sucede, no puede escapar de las figuras de su equipo caído e intenta luchar patéticamente contra el agarre. El azul del fondo, por un momento, lo enceguece.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Por qué pareces tan asustado? </em>— Su voz es seria, profunda, su cuestión pronunciada con un enfoque que parece real. — <em>¿Acaso no quieres verlos? </em>— Esta vez, definitivamente hay burla. Rin, detrás de él, endereza lo suficiente la espalda para que Kakashi pueda mirar a través del boquete de su pecho abierto. — <em>¿No es a esa la razón por la que vas a sus tumbas? </em></p>
<p>Kakashi mira a Rin. Sabe que no es real, entiende que no es como si ella genuinamente estuviera delante de él, aun así, encontrar su figura tierna con ese rostro redondo lo hace gemir y sufrir.</p>
<p>— <em>Perdóname </em>— Frunce, su rostro ahora contraído en una expresión que anuncia el llanto.</p>
<p>— <em>Ah, estás más sentimental de lo que creía </em>— Señala Itachi, su rostro inmutable generándole a Kakashi un intenso dolor de cabeza cuando lo mira.</p>
<p>Gimotea entonces. Quiere que Itachi lo deje en paz, que se aleje, que lo abandone en sus reflexiones deprimentes frente a aquel cementerio viviente que lo atormenta, porque quizá está tan desesperado y atormentado que es lo que desea.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Es todo lo que vas a decirles? </em>—Se niega a responderle. Quiere seguir aquel extraño instinto que le dice que guarde silencio y que intente distinguir en su mente que cosa es real y que no.</p>
<p>Fracasa. Sus párpados no se quedan quietos y sus ojos tambaleantes se mueven a Rin porque no es lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar a Obito y enfrentarse a él. No posee las agallas para eso. No puede simplemente mirar su pequeño rostro y admitir que le había fallado, que no había podido cumplir su promesa y sobre su propia mano había atravesado a Rin.</p>
<p>— <em>Con que es eso </em>— Itachi parece suspirar y ladea suavemente la cabeza mientras lo observa. <em>Entonces no vas a sus tumbas porque quieres verlos. </em>— <em>Lo haces para castigarte, ¿no es verdad? </em></p>
<p>— <em>¿Qué podrías entender tú?</em> — La mirada que le arroja está cargada de odio. Kakashi quiere soltar palabras que podrían ser hirientes, quiere decirle que es un asesino, que mató a su familia y amigos. Pero entonces, se detiene. Itachi lo sabe. Itachi <em>lo hizo</em>. Sus palabras carecen de sentido delante de él.</p>
<p>— <em>Entonces te paras ahí solo para sentirte miserable, ¿no? Vas a sus tumbas para recordar que fallaste </em>— Suelta otra risa, esta vez Kakashi no puede entender a causa de qué. <em>Entonces no se trata de ellos. </em>Itachi lo mira, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho lo hacen parecer más grande de lo que en realidad es. — <em>No has cambiado nada, Kakashi. Sigues igual</em>— Parece reflexionar un momento, luego, la verdad. — <em>Esto no se trata de ellos. Sino de ti. Vas a sus tumbas para recordarte que has fracasado. No para verlos, no para extrañarlos. Vas ahí porque es el mejor castigo que puedes hacerte. En realidad, no te importan, ¿verdad? </em></p>
<p>— <em>¡Cállate! </em>— Kakashi se retuerce, quiere mover sus manos para cubrirse los oídos pero sus palmas están atoradas con clavos. —<em>No sabes nada de ellos, no sabes nada de mí. </em></p>
<p>Itachi se ríe y camina un poco. Rin y Obito son las figuras de dos niños y se quedan a su lado expectantes como una calcomanía despegada de su fotografía.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Son ellos por los que sufres? </em>— Silba, sus manos tocan un momento la mejilla de Rin y la ira estalla en Kakashi como vómito agrio sobre su garganta. — <em>Ah, Kakashi, no lamentas sus muertes. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo </em>— Una sonrisa tambaleante antes de la absoluta seriedad. — <em>Lo único que lamentas es no haber muerto también. </em></p>
<p>— <em>Te equivocas </em>— Kakashi pestañea, una película le llena los ojos y le arden. Es el azul que se hace más y más grande.</p>
<p>— <em>Lo que te duele es que ellos hayan muerto y tú no. Sobrevivir. No soportas eso </em>— Kakashi intenta negar ante esas palabras pero los hombros le pasan como gigantescas rocas.</p>
<p>— <em>No </em>— Se fuerza a responder. Sabe que no tiene sentido, sabe que está hablándole a un espejismo y que se está haciendo daño dentro de su propia cabeza. Las palabras, sin embargo, se sacuden sobre su lengua. —<em>Yo sufro por ellos. Porque ya no están. Los perdí en malos momentos… </em></p>
<p>De pronto Itachi se ríe y corta sus palabras. Esta vez su boca se abre y se mueve, el temblor de su mandíbula le causa escalofríos a Kakashi antes de que este se vuelva a callar.</p>
<p>— <em>Tú no tuviste malos momentos, Kakashi. Tú tuviste malas decisiones </em>— Las palabras son espuma ácida que cae como una bruma poderosa sobre su rostro encogido en dolor —<em>Y por eso ahora ellos ya no están. </em></p>
<p>Esta vez Kakashi se da un momento verdadero para cerrar los ojos y levantar el rostro. Es verdad. Sabe que sus palabras son verdad. No puede con eso, no puede <em>vivir</em> con eso.</p>
<p>— <em>Tú mismo lo has dicho. Sabes que fuiste culpable de alguna manera. Algunas más directas que otras </em>— suspira, a su lado Rin baila sobre sus pequeñas piernas. La sangre aun gorgoteando desde su herida abierta — <em>También había personas importantes para ti, pero las perdiste todas, ¿no es así?</em></p>
<p>Kakashi baja la mirada. Sabe que es así.</p>
<p>Las cosas entonces se deslizan a su cabeza. Se ha rendido. Los clavos se aprietan, el dolor lo atenaza y las correas se aprietan a su alrededor. Los gusanos ahora saliendo de los ojos de Rin y la voz de Obito alzándose, reclamándole, odiándole.</p>
<p>Pero no hace ninguna diferencia, no hay alivio, no hay muerte, no hay menos o más dolor, solo la misma escena escabrosa mientras el azul se vuelve lentamente en negro e Itachi le sigue repitiendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Estás solo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No tienes a nadie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Has dejado morir a las únicas personas que te querían. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No vales nada. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No eres nada para nadie. </em>
</p>
<p>Los sonidos se apagan, la luz se desvanece, y entonces, cuando Kakashi ve el último flujo de realidad, cuando el azul que se ha vuelto más intenso parece reverberar débilmente con la luz del sol, Kakashi lo puede ver ahí, tirando de su cuerpo hacia la superficie, hacia la luz, hacía la realidad.</p>
<p>Es el turno de Kakashi para reírse.</p>
<p>
  <em>No estoy solo. </em>
</p>
<p>Piensa. La mano arrastrándolo fuera.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gai. </em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Cuando sus ojos se abren lo único que Kakashi puede recordar es su rostro a través del espejo del agua. El azul parpadea en sus recuerdos, el saber que iba a morir ahogado lo hace tensarse antes de que la otra respiración lo haga relajarse.</p>
<p>Sus ojos pestañean, el techo de su habitación lo saluda y parece aplastarlo antes de que mueva su rostro a su izquierda y lo encuentre sentado a su lado, su rostro una mezcla casi tierna de preocupación y temor.</p>
<p>— Kakashi… — Gai susurra, su tono tan suave lo hace sentir extraño y casi se permite reír. Le duelen los labios — Al fin despiertas, yo… — Gai tiembla un poco pero termina por suspirar —. Yo temí.</p>
<p>— Gai — su voz es débil, suena patética, pero se obliga a sí mismo a saborear el tono de esas letras.</p>
<p>— Estaba tan furioso — Gai aprieta el rostro y frunce las cejas — Cuando llegue y te vi en esa situación, Kakashi, quería matarlos. Quería matarlos a ambos — no miente, la pasión por la muerte salta de su expresión. Algo, para él, tan inusual como sorprendente.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué pasó? — su pregunta sale en automático, Gai parece deprimido de pronto con eso y baja los hombros.</p>
<p>— Escaparon. No pudimos alcanzarlos — hay decepción en su voz. Kakashi, por su lado, se siente aliviado. No sabía que destino le habría deparado si se hubiera enfrentado a Itachi en una batalla real.</p>
<p>— Gracias — dice de pronto y sonríe, su mano deslizándose apenas por la cama en un intento muy lejano de alcanzar la de Gai.</p>
<p>— No tienes porqué agradecer — Es Gai quien toma la suya. Al rozarse un alivio glorioso se desata en los dos —. Para eso estoy.</p>
<p>Kakashi asiente y se recarga en las almohadas, la idea de sentirse protegido lo envuelve cómodamente y de alguna manera le hace sentir tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Al cerrar los ojos, Kakashi puede mirar el rostro de Gai tras una película cristalina y delicada, su expresión una onda enmarcada por la vibración suave del oleaje, por el brillo diáfano del sol.</p>
<p>Al otro lado de aquella cortina de agua, estaría la mano de Gai para sacarlo de la irremediable oscuridad.</p>
<p>No estaba solo.</p>
<p>No estaba solo nunca más.</p>
<p>Entonces, todo fue claro a través de sus siluetas diáfanas.</p>
<p>Los cuerpos de agua chapotearon en sus manos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Amor.</em>
</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Otras veces, las cosas se ven a través del velo realista de la muerte...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A Kakashi no le gustaban esas cosas. Había fallado a todas, había visto fallar a muchos, odiaba la idea de prometer cosas en primer lugar.</p>
<p>Entonces, ahí estaba. El hecho una ventana abierta que Gai no se había molestado en ocultar, que no había negado, que había parecido levantar con un orgullo estúpido y casi dramático.</p>
<p>Suspira, su propio aire le lastima la garganta e intenta tragar para aclarar su voz o acallar la sensación apretada que inspiraba a sus lágrimas.</p>
<p>Gai, delante, no dice nada. Sus ojos pestañean un momento adormilados, como si acabara de despertar, como si no llevaran afuera de la puerta horas enteras, como si no estuviera aguantando la respiración y sus manos no estuvieran temblando.</p>
<p>Detrás de ellos, un ventanal. Las sillas vacías se enfilan en el pasillo en una inerte escena que le disgusta. No las necesitan. No hay nadie más ahí que las ocupe y el silencio evidencia la tranquilidad del hospital.</p>
<p>La única luz es una lámpara que apenas alumbra con un charco amarillento en el final del pasillo. Fuera de eso, las luces blancas pasan por debajo de la puerta de la siguiente sala y dos pequeños focos ahora apagados traducen una respuesta que esperan mirar tanto como ansían no conocer el resultado jamás.</p>
<p>
  <em>Si algo te pasa, moriré en la línea contigo, Lee.</em>
</p>
<p>Las palabras siguen haciendo eco en la mente de Kakashi. Era la firma de un suicidio pactado. Era una promesa que consistía en mantenerse vivos ambos, en arriesgarse, en confiar, en soñar, y en morir si llegaba a fallar.</p>
<p>Kakashi no dijo nada al respecto. Gai se paró delante de él aquel día y sin mover un músculo de su expresión, lo soltó.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lee está herido. La operación puede ser mortal. Si muere, he jurado morir con él. </em>
</p>
<p>La idea la resulta igual de escalofriante y absurda como en el mismo momento en la que la escuchó. Las ganas de gritarle y despotricarle aún burbujean como un ácido extraño sobre su lengua.</p>
<p>Luego, un abrazo como un consuelo. Una caricia, un beso seco.</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa que no tiene derecho de decir nada. <em>Es su vida</em>, le dice su mente y se encoge de hombros. Pero incluso entonces le arde el pecho y su estómago parece una pelota hirviendo que cae a sus pies.</p>
<p>Gai no parece dudarlo, no parece dudar de él, no parece dudar de la fuerza de Lee, y Kakashi solo puede esperar a que Lee sea tan fuerte como Gai dice que es. Kakashi solo puede creerle ciegamente y tomar su confianza como si fuera una enorme píldora que tiene que tragarse.</p>
<p>No puede, se atora en algún punto en su tráquea y el aire se le escapa lentamente. Hay una insinuante idea que le pica la lengua y se arrastra pesadamente entre su cabeza.</p>
<p>Si eso falla, quiere morir él también.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no sería justo. No tendría sentido ni caso porque no le concierne, porque Gai eligió sin preguntarle, porque Gai decidió por todos, decidió por <em>los dos</em>. No miró a Kakashi cuando lo pensó.</p>
<p>Acostado en la misma cama aquella noche, Gai suspiró y Kakashi se colgó a su cuello sobre su pecho. En el fondo, la única pregunta que brota es a quién está consolado de los dos.</p>
<p>Es entonces que Kakashi lo comprende.</p>
<p>Gai ve a Lee y se ve a sí mismo y eso es todo. No hay más explicaciones. No necesita más explicaciones.</p>
<p>Abriendo los dedos, Kakashi deja marchar a Gai en la mañana como el oleaje del mar entre la arena suelta. Se pregunta si durmió con un fantasma, se cuestiona si había estado con un cadáver que le sonreía entre las sombras de las persianas.</p>
<p>Solo en la habitación, Kakashi mira el techo y piensa en Gai como si no existiera nada más. Su rostro la figura delineada de las sombras, la mentira tejida en las telarañas que adornan las esquinas y le lanzan secretos que no quiere mirar.</p>
<p>Al ver sus ojos de nuevo Kakashi se encoge y lo sabe. <em>Ah, es esto.</em> Se dice, suspira. Solo eran un montón de momentos lindos sin un lugar al cual llegar.</p>
<p>Kakashi odia haber nacido shinobi.</p>
<p>Kakashi odia que Gai haya elegido ese camino.</p>
<p>Luego, odia también todo lo demás.</p>
<p>Odia el conjunto de los sacrificios, de los forjados destinos.</p>
<p>Gai quería salvar a Lee, por eso había atado sus pies al vacío.</p>
<p>Entonces, ¿había algo de malo en querer conservar a la gente que se quería? Kakashi no lo sabe. Quiere creer que no, quería creer que todos lo hacían, que se aferraban como unos necios a la vida de los otros porque los querían, porque necesitaban proteger y sentirse protegidos, porque había algo en el fondo de las cosas que inspiraba esa especie de inquietante deseo de protección.</p>
<p>Kakashi quiere creer que así es. Quiere creer que Rin saltó a su mano por eso, que Obito tomó su lugar en el derrumbe por esa causa, que Minato entregó su vida por la misma razón.</p>
<p>
  <em>Amor. </em>
</p>
<p>Su rostro se oscurece con esa idea. No puede evitar mirar con sus ojos opacos la puerta del quirófano. Quiere que sobreviva, quiere que Lee sobreviva para que Gai sobreviva. Para que ambos vivan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vivo. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que no hay una palabra más grande que esa, que no hay algo que signifique más, que pese más, que valga más que estar vivo. Carne y sangre, algo mucho más grande que una piedra fría al nivel del suelo con un epitafio grabado que reza tu nombre.</p>
<p>Gai, a su lado, suspira dolorosamente.</p>
<p>Y cuando Kakashi lo mira, cuando encuentra el cansancio en sus ojos, cuando se percata de su respiración agitada y de sus retenidas lágrimas, Kakashi mira más allá, mira el amor, mira el sacrificio, mira el deseo de que otros amanezcan mañana. Mira la piedra de Obito sobre su cara.</p>
<p>Entonces, Kakashi lo entiende.</p>
<p>En la vida, todo es temporal. Ellos eran temporales al igual que todo lo que los rodea. El momento es lo único que pueden sentir, todo lo que en realidad pueden vivir.</p>
<p><em>Puede que no le quede mucho tiempo. </em>Afirma mientras observa su perfil. <em>Él podría marcharse la próxima semana. Incluso podría morir mañana. </em></p>
<p>¿Es el miedo a esa idea lo que lo hace arder el pecho? ¿Es la figura anticipada de una tumba lo que generaba las promesas, lo que hacía que los hombres se arriesgaran, que sufrieran, que sintieran?</p>
<p>Se dice a sí mismo que está siendo un bobo melodramático, pero no puede detener sus sentimientos mientras sus pensamientos avanzan sobre una senda llena de espinas envenenadas.</p>
<p>Entonces, sucede. La luz verde delante de ambos se enciende como un extraño milagro y todo ha terminado.</p>
<p>Lee ha sobrevivido.</p>
<p>Gai tiembla y se inclina al frente. Está agradeciendo a Dios en una plegaria silenciosa y suelta palabras que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, las lágrimas ahora reales y transparentes cruzan su rostro y se permite llorar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alivio. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira también de forma dolorosa ante la escena. Gai había estado temiendo. Gai sabe tan bien como él que están avanzando en una línea recta que puede cortarse en algún lugar.</p>
<p>Mañana, quizá no existirá.</p>
<p>Las palabras pican en su boca, quiere decirle algo, quiere decir que lo logró, que lo lograron, que está vivo, que están a salvo.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no puede decir eso. Hay un grado de mentira en la victoria que no es sino la contraparte de la derrota.</p>
<p><em>Entonces solo nos queda elegir como morir.</em> Piensa y mira a Gai llorar de felicidad. <em>No mueras por algo tonto. </em>Quiere que le prometa. <em>No mueras.</em> Pero nadie puede hacer una promesa como esa. Nadie puede prometer que no morirá, ¿cómo podría jurar estar ahí en la mañana, como si no fuera solo la caricia de la brisa del mar?</p>
<p>Se ríe suavemente. ¿Fue el miedo o el alivio lo que lo hizo tomar la mano de Gai de nuevo? Se hace esa pregunta mientras sus ojos se juntan.</p>
<p>Ahora, no tiene forma de acomodar lo que ha dicho, lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo iba a terminar sus palabras ahora? Pero quizá incluso no hace falta, Gai lo mira desde el fondo del cuerpo de agua y lo abraza.</p>
<p>A Kakashi le destroza saber que, cuando Gai ya no tenga fuerzas para seguir, para soñar, para vivir, no les quedará más que el silencio y la amargura.</p>
<p>Delante, una tumba.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luego, está el amor... <em>y no.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>Había empezado como un juego. Gai se había parado delante de él con las manos en la cintura y la espalda en esa posición demasiado erguida. Luego, tras tomar aire, había lanzado su pregunta.</p>
<p>— ¿Me quieres?</p>
<p>Lo primero fue una risa. Kakashi sacudió los hombros y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba entre las sábanas y reía, porque esa no era la manera de preguntar, ni mucho menos el lugar.</p>
<p>Luego lo había mirado con asombro desde su sitio entre las almohadas. La sonrisa de Gai se extendía como una estela y por un momento lo distrajo de sus palabras, de la escena, de lo que hablan.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué preguntas eso <em>ahora</em>? — Gai se encoge de hombros y agita la cabeza. No comprende qué hay de malo, no parece afectado o avergonzado mientras se mantiene de pie sobre la alfombra, totalmente desnudo, con la marca blanquecina de su esperma aun en la comisura de su boca.</p>
<p>Kakashi vuelve a reír y hunde el rostro entre las fundas moteadas. La escena le parece graciosa y le sonríe de vuelta a aquel rostro que se alza sobre su cuerpo.</p>
<p>— Porque quiero saber — es honesto, su pose de héroe lo hace sentir una extraña oleada de deseos y le mira con una expectación total.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué quieres saber? — Kakashi araña las sábanas y se acerca a la orilla de la cama, su rostro recargado sobre su mano se ladea en interrogación y se pregunta a donde va a llegar con todo eso.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no es nada, se dice. No es más que una bobería, una extraña broma como las que de pronto Gai suelta tan seriamente que hace dudar a la gente si está jugando o no.</p>
<p>Espera entonces su risa y una negativa, o que se agite y se siente a su lado, o que lo complete con alguna otra descabellada oración.</p>
<p>Pero no.</p>
<p>— Porque quiero saber si te sientes igual que yo — su rostro inmutable parece encajarse en el corazón de Kakashi, sus labios juntos deforman su expresión hasta que hay seriedad, hasta que su respiración se vuelve densa y siente su piel erizarse sobre su espalda, rasgándose hasta hacerse un hilo tenso que se extiende en su interior.</p>
<p>Gai sonríe, no una sonrisa poderosa de dientes brillantes y deslumbrantes, sino una sonrisa de afirmación, de confrontación.</p>
<p>No puede reprimir su sorpresa, no puede evitar clavar los dedos en las almohadas y sentir su corazón desplomarse y luego subir en una agitación que le hace doler las costillas y ensordecer.</p>
<p>Las orejas le arden, el rostro le arde, una erección incómoda le lastima el cuerpo y lo único que puede seguir haciendo es mirar en incredulidad, en cuestión, en <em>negación</em>.</p>
<p>— Kakashi — Gai habla fuerte, <em>demasiado</em> fuerte. Kakashi siempre ha sabido entender que Gai tiene una voz poderosa, un tono desaprovechado casi siempre en el timbre agudo de sus gritos que lo han perseguido a todos lados.</p>
<p>Pero esta vez parece el sonido suave y seguro de un estricto padre. Es duro. Quiere que lo escuche porque sabe que Kakashi no quiere escuchar. Sus manos de pronto se mueven en un intento torpe de indicarle silencio, de interrumpirlo antes de que diga algo que quizá nadie deba decir jamás.</p>
<p>Es tarde, por supuesto. Gai es malo para guardar secretos y aunque no lo diga sus ojos ahora lo gritan. Su verdad colgando en el borde de su sonrisa decidida.</p>
<p>— Te quiero — la seguridad con la que lo suelta lo atormenta. Quiere hacer que pare pero no puede sino bajar el rostro y ocultarlo. Su máscara demasiado lejos de sus manos.</p>
<p>Hay un silencio. Kakashi no sabe si debería ser llenado por algo más que por su respiración entrecortada o por los movimientos suaves del cuerpo de Gai.</p>
<p>Luego, otra sonrisa. Gai infla el pecho y se desliza contra la cama. Cuando su piel cálida toca la espalda de Kakashi con la punta de los dedos puede sentir como se graban sus palabras.</p>
<p>
  <em>Te quiero. </em>
</p>
<p>En realidad demasiado cortas para lo que Gai ha querido decir.</p>
<p>Pero no lo aclara, no lo dice. Se queda sentado al lado de la cama con un aire frío y meticuloso, una extraña posición que no encaja con su seguridad habitual. Sus ojos definidos lo recorren y el aire intenso le recuerda a Kakashi los campos de entrenamiento.</p>
<p><em>Un paso a la vez. </em>Decía Gai mientras reía y desfilaba con sus pequeños gennin. <em>No olviden gatear antes de correr. </em></p>
<p>La idea de sentirse comparado con uno de sus niños lo hace querer reclamarle, sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento parece quemarse sobre el fuego que se incrementa de sus ojos y que le quema el cuerpo desde adentro.</p>
<p>— ¿Me quieres? — repite Gai — ¿Me quieres <em>también</em>?</p>
<p>Siente algo en su cuerpo, en el centro. Ahí algo se aprieta, se siente frío y cálido, le aterra. Una nube subiendo de pronto en su corazón.</p>
<p>No pudo responder. Pero tampoco pudo decir que no.</p>
<p>De alguna manera Gai comenzó una extraña persecución entonces. No sabía si era un reto, no sabía si era una locura llena de necedad o esa extraña y enfermiza obsesión por que las cosas ocurrieran de cierta manera. Quizá solo era un modo de jugar.</p>
<p>Gai se paraba delante de él, en cualquier momento, a veces incluso saltando de algún árbol mientras Kakashi andaba sin prisa por algún lugar.</p>
<p>— ¿Me quieres? — cuestionaba, susurraba, gemía sobre su espalda cuando terminaban juntos en la cama.</p>
<p>Kakashi nunca respondía, mordía la almohada y atrapaba las sábanas mientras Gai repetía y repetía esas palabras.</p>
<p>Ocasionalmente, Kakashi se tomaba el tiempo para prestarle atención, para detenerse en la entrada en las mañanas, para frenar el paso mientras lo seguía por la espalda, aunque no importaba si lo miraba o no. Kakashi se daba la vuelta, la pregunta de Gai escurriéndose desde sus hombros hasta desvanecerse en su silencio repetitivo y oportuno.</p>
<p>Gai no se rendía, tampoco parecía preocupado por esa pregunta.</p>
<p>Sus labios se abrían y la decían tan rápido como se cerraban para decir algo más. Su significado una chispa de fuegos artificiales que lograba encenderse antes de consumirse prontamente en algo más.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi piensa en eso. No sabe porque, pero cada vez que escucha aquella pregunta siente algo punzante en la punta de su cuerpo. Un hilo invisible que se tensa alrededor de su dedo y se tira sobre un extremo.</p>
<p>No escucha nada más cuando Gai suelta aquella pregunta y luego ríe como un tonto y continúa con otra cosa. Las chispas de las palabras traquetean y se hacen largas. Se expanden y lo llenan, luego lo dejan varado en algún lugar del que no sabe cómo escapar.</p>
<p>Está ahora en la calle. El sol alumbra y se traspone contra una nube, debajo de su sombra la gente se pasea y charla como un grupo que se mueve ajeno a su conocimiento.</p>
<p>Kakashi va hacia un lado de la aldea, se recuesta contra el lado liso de un tronco y sus ojos miran la sombra tamizada que parece ondearse en sus pies mientras se dedica a esperar.</p>
<p>Es cuando la imagen se hace clara que los músculos del cuerpo de Kakashi se tensan y aquella extraña sensación de asfixia se aprieta de forma conocida sobre su garganta y lo hace temblar.</p>
<p>No hay mejor forma de reconocer a Gai que por sus risas largas. Casi siempre demasiado ajeno a la frialdad o al desprecio de la gente que cruza por donde él simplemente avanza, Gai silba su risa sin disimular. Su pose siempre fresca es un soplo de confianza, un respiro extraño de aire puro bajo una corriente de agua que de alguna manera lo tranquiliza y lo salva.</p>
<p>A su lado, sin embargo, <em>vienen los demás.</em> Kakashi no disimula su cara de fastidio y bajo su máscara un disgusto sube y burbujea. No es la primera vez, por supuesto. Y en cada ocasión todos siempre lo notan y ponen mala cara como única respuesta, un encogimiento breve de hombros antes de que Kakashi se vuelva una extraña sombra con la que cargar.</p>
<p> La silueta de Raido, Genma, Ebisu, Aoba y Asuma se arrastran al lado de Gai en una hilera. El impulso de negarse y poner alguna estúpida excusa le revuelve el estómago y de pronto sus piernas tiemblan anticipadas por querer saltar y refugiarse en su departamento.</p>
<p>Pero Gai tiene otros planes. Planes que de alguna manera lo implican a él de una u otra forma en una constante colina inclinada a la que Kakashi solo se puede rendir y conformar.</p>
<p>Cuando Gai lo alcanza Kakashi ha guardado sus manos en los bolsillos y ha ensayado sobre su rostro un gesto de falsa alegría, un poco demasiado agria, para variar.</p>
<p>Los saludos ocurren, las palabras se mueven entre frases encimadas y todo termina con la voz de Gai sonando por sobre los otros y silenciando las bromas crueles que Genma y Aoba sueltan sobre algunos otros.</p>
<p>Luego, abajo.</p>
<p>La cumbre de la aldea queda a sus espaldas mientras el grupo pequeño se baña de la luz amarillenta y casi extinta del sol.</p>
<p>No hace falta decir que a Kakashi le disgustan esas salidas. Asiste porque de alguna manera Gai salta delante de su cara acorralándolo, y cuando sus brazos lo atrapan no tiene otro lugar a donde marchar. No tiene otro lugar al cual quiera marchar.</p>
<p>Llegan al bar entre los comentarios raros de sus compañeros. El olor asqueroso del alcohol le golpea el rostro y a ese punto Kakashi ya no puede disimular su fastidio y su negativa e inconformidad por estar en ese lugar.</p>
<p>Nada cambia. Todos miran a través de su gesto y lo ignoran como si no estuviera, una sonrisa simple y un levantamiento de cejas antes de que la conversación se concentre en un barullo de estupideces que lo excluye a la brevedad y lo hace ser una sombra extraña de Gai.</p>
<p>La música alta siempre lo ha disgustado pero a Kakashi le parece un gran favor cuando termina en esos lugares. Le hace perderse la mayoría de las palabras, lo hace sentir que se ocultan los silencios y de alguna manera disfraza la ausencia total de su voz.</p>
<p>Más que eso, a Kakashi le gusta la música ruidosa porque es cuando Gai se puede acercar a su oído y hablar. El único lugar donde se tiene permitido estar así de cerca. El ruido un pretexto estúpido. Kakashi es capaz de escuchar los ronquidos de un ebrio al otro lado de la sala pero se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Gai cuando tienen que hablar.</p>
<p>No es que Kakashi se sienta desesperado o inquieto con que no puedan hacerlo, con que no puedan estar tan juntos como Kurenai y Asuma o como Genma y alguna de sus chicas con las que suele terminar.</p>
<p>Pero a Kakashi le gusta. Es todo. La verdad una pequeña rendija de luz que deja escapar, que no admitirá, pero que le gusta que otros puedan estar ahí y no atreverse a disimular.</p>
<p>Esta vez no es diferente, cuando las copas comienzan a moverse Gai toma el valor suficiente para mover una mano debajo de la mesa y acariciar el interior de su pierna.</p>
<p>Su voz, discreta, se acerca y le acaricia la barbilla. El olor fuerte del alcohol adherido a su aliento lo hace sentirse mareado mientras mueve su propio cuello y su frente roza ese corte liso y suave de su cabello.</p>
<p>— ¿Me quieres? — pregunta, su voz un ronroneo antes de que se aparte y hunda los dedos hasta la parte superior de su muslo. La punta de su pulgar jugando con la cremallera de su pantalón unos momentos antes de ceder.</p>
<p>Ebisu es el que trae el tema a flote. Habla de sexo y de las mujeres como si fueran un objeto y por alguna necesidad rara y casi enfermiza los demás lo siguen como gigantescos y asquerosos sabuesos detrás de algún hueso.</p>
<p>Kakashi solo puede mirar en silencio desde su lugar. Nadie lo mira, nadie le pregunta, nadie dirige sus palabras a él mientras cuentan sus secretos y Kakashi se siente extrañamente solo en ese lugar.</p>
<p>No es la primera vez que ese escozor atraviesa su pecho y lo lastima. Un sinfín de pequeñas agujas picándole la mente cada vez que alguien se acerca a Gai y le sonríe, le habla, lo hace sorprenderse y lo animan a continuar.</p>
<p>Kakashi no recuerda la última vez que tuvo una charla con alguien, cuando fue la última vez que habló con Asuma o la última vez que tuvo una discusión con Genma. En realidad no tiene la certeza de que haya sucedido. No más allá del trabajo, no más allá de alguien que no se tratara de Gai.</p>
<p>La sensación lo hace sentirse aturdido. Tratando de hacer memoria, no recuerda con quién pudo hablar con naturalidad que no fuera su amigo de toda la vida, nadie más con quién relacionarse, nadie más con quien pelear.</p>
<p>Al mirar sus rostros Kakashi siente un vacío y teme. ¿Son esos sus amigos? ¿Son esas personas realmente un equipo? ¿Tienen una verdadera y sincera relación o familiaridad?</p>
<p>Con los ojos casi apagados mira a Gai. Está contando algo y todos los demás lo escuchan y ríen. La alegría recorriendo sus ojos le hace notar a Kakashi que lo está disfrutando, que se divierte, que tiene los medios suficientes y las personas suficientes para levantarse y dejarlo ahí de lado en cualquier momento a la primera oportunidad.</p>
<p>No sabe porque Gai no lo ha abandonado. No parece ni siquiera necesitarlo.</p>
<p>La prisa por marcharse le pica en los huesos pero sabe que Gai no lo dejará marchar, porque Gai cree esa tontería estúpida de que necesita interacción, de que necesita abrirse con otros y que es necesario para Kakashi sostener amistades y pasar momentos donde pueda relajarse.</p>
<p><em>No funciona.</em> Quiere decirle, su sonrisa alegre lo hace sentirse minimizado y hecho a un lado. Kakashi tiene miedo de esas reuniones porque le hacen darse cuenta de lo mucho que Gai ha avanzado, de la forma en la que es capaz de ser amado y respetado, de la forma en la que se ha atrasado por llevarlo a <em>él</em> al lado.</p>
<p>Pero cuando Gai le sonríe y repite su pregunta, la verdad de esta misma sale a flote en su tono borracho que arrastra las palabras y le muestra su significado real.</p>
<p>
  <em>Te quiero. </em>
</p>
<p>Lo silba entre la cuestión. Porque la cuestión es en sí misma la espera de la confirmación de la otra parte, de <em>su</em> parte. Y se vuelve entonces en la rectificación de la idea. <em>Sigo aquí.</em> Le dice. <em>Mis sentimientos siguen aquí.</em></p>
<p>Ebisu ríe cuando Genma suelta una lista de sus posiciones sexuales favoritas. Kakashi cree que nadie puede verse tan inocente cuando ha practicado todas esas posiciones en la cama, pero Gai de forma fascinante luce nervioso y avergonzado ante sus palabras, casi tierno, sonrojado, como si fuera un ser inocente y virgen, como si en ese mismo momento no estuviera acariciándole el interior del muslo con una lasciva que lo hacía sudar.</p>
<p><em>El muy bastardo.</em> Kakashi se ríe para sus adentros y se siente colgando en el hilo de su risa nerviosa. Kakashi es el secreto que guardan sus ojos, es la mentira que cubre, es la verdad que se filtra entre sus pestañas y que se ve obligado a negar.</p>
<p>A Kakashi le duele la idea. Lo hiere. De pronto está parado del otro lado de la cortina que lo mantiene al otro extremo de la habitación, completamente solo y aislado.</p>
<p>No hay razones para amarlo. La idea crece y lo lastima, se vuelve un nudo que se aprieta cada vez que Gai lo mira y en el mutismo de su respiración se lo dicta.</p>
<p>El miedo reverbera. Gai toma su cuerpo pero lo siente lejos, ausente, vacío, como si fuera ahora una fantasía demasiado frágil que se puede quebrar entre el espacio de sus dedos.</p>
<p>Ciertamente no merece el amor. No merece la compasión o el afecto de nadie. No merece lo puro o lo bueno. No merece que Gai lo quiera como lo hace porque Kakashi solo puede verse a sí mismo fallar.</p>
<p>Al levantar la mirada, Kakashi tiene miedo de encontrar esa cara, esa expresión suave, ese gesto lindo y demasiado blando que lo conmovía, que lo llenaba de calidez, que lo hacía sentirse completo mientras el resto del mundo se descomponía y él se perdía en el espacio finísimo de su cabello negro.</p>
<p>Es ahí, cuando Gai se dibuja en un cuadro al lado de sus amigos, que Kakashi conoce la respuesta a su pregunta.</p>
<p>No hay vergüenza ante sus sentimientos, no hay culpa, sino solo un sorbo amargo de miedo, un hueso largo y grueso que se desliza en su garganta como un coagulo que no puede tragar.</p>
<p><em>No es justo para Gai. </em>Se dice con seguridad. Sus labios se aprietan y el corazón le late dolorosamente y su repiqueteo creciente lo hace hundir aquella música de letras demasiado profundas.</p>
<p>Gai ríe y mueve las manos delante de su cara, su voz demasiado entusiasmada sigue a los otros con naturalidad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Felicidad. </em>
</p>
<p>Gai merece ser feliz, Gai merece que le quieran con la intensidad con la que lo necesita. Gai merece otro ser de sangre hirviente, alguien que pueda correr sin miedo, alguien que pueda hablar sin temores, que no tenga pasado, que no tenga trabas mentales, que sea tan libre como él, para que pueda volar con él.</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi se va a sí mismo lo único que encuentra es la mitad de un cadáver frío. Su silueta en el espejo es una mancha amarga, una visión gris de algo que se ha marchitado, de algo que no tiene modo de seguir, que ha probado la oscuridad y le ha gustado.</p>
<p>El terror lo hace temblar y Kakashi junta sus manos delante de la mesa en una pose demasiado forzada y quieta, de otro modo teme que lo que pueda salir de su boca sea el sonido de un grito, de una súplica, de una letanía de promesas absurdas.</p>
<p>No lo comprende, y la incomprensión del asunto lo hace sentir rabioso consigo mismo.</p>
<p><em>¿Qué ve Gai? </em>Se pregunta a menudo, ¿qué había en él para amar?</p>
<p>Un asesino. Un hombre incapaz de proteger a otros, un hombre que ha dejado marchar a otros, que los ha expuesto, que los ha dejado sobre la línea de fuego para protegerlo.</p>
<p>Baja la mirada nuevamente ante aquel pensamiento. Los nombres de aquellos niños en su cabeza se deslizan, sobre Obito y Rin hay unos cuantos más qué agregar a la lista.</p>
<p><em>Esta vez no. </em>Piensa y mira a Gai a su lado en la mesa. <em>Esta vez no va a terminar con otro nombre grabado en la piedra. </em></p>
<p>Kakashi no puede permitir entonces a Gai quererlo. Tiene que romper el ciclo, esta vez Kakashi va a cumplir su deber, esta vez no habrá promesas fallidas, no habrá sacrificios, no habrá otro intento por salvarle la vida, no habrá <em>más puertas</em> que abrir para él.</p>
<p>Gai puede hacerlo. Gai puede tener una vida fuera de él. Gai puede vivir sin él.</p>
<p>Asiente, la escena no miente y Kakashi lo reitera una vez más. <em>No me necesita. </em></p>
<p>Sus pensamientos se ven cortados cuando Gai se acerca una vez más para hablarle al lado. Su lengua casi rozando su mejilla, sus labios tocando su oreja le hace preguntarse si los demás lo están mirando en realidad.</p>
<p>No lo hacen. No le interesa demasiado si lo hacen. Gai dice su nombre y su voz es más un gemido que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera expresar.</p>
<p>La excitación sube, un golpe de sangre hirviente en su entrepierna es suficiente para revolverle las ideas y junto a eso dejarle en claro todo lo demás.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo necesita. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Él </em>lo necesita.</p>
<p>Y lo necesita más de lo que Gai lo necesita. Kakashi se odia a sí mismo por eso, por ser egoísta, por ser un ser incapaz de comunicarse y vivir ahora sin la presencia de Gai, como una extraña plaga que se ha adherido a sus palabras, a sus acciones, a su forma de enfrentar al mundo de la forma en la que Kakashi no lo podría entender jamás.</p>
<p>Entiende que, dejar a Gai, sería dejar un pedazo de su propio cuerpo, un pedazo de un alma maltrecha colgada ahora sobre la forma de una rama seca.</p>
<p>Luego, la nada. Todo oscuridad. Su cuerpo siendo al fondo un pequeño cachorro que la gente mira con falsa ternura y lástima cuando se ha quedado solo. La promesa clara, <em>pronto morirá.</em> </p>
<p>El frío anticipado de la escena lo golpea. A este punto de su vida Gai es el sol que lo calienta y sus manos parecen removerse y bailar junto a sus dientes que castañean.</p>
<p>De alguna manera, Gai es su luz. Sin importar lo malo que haya sido el día, una sonrisa de él y todo queda olvidado. Todo una cosa que se hace pequeña con el hilo de su voz y las heridas cicatrizadas de sus manos.</p>
<p>La contradicción lo hace atragantarse y sus nudillos se aprietan. La voz en el interior de su cabeza se burla de él y con desdén le pregunta qué espera.</p>
<p>¿Qué creía que iba a pasar después? ¿Qué pensaba que ocurriría si respondía a su pregunta, si le decía a Gai que también lo quería, si se confesaba, si lo afirmaba, si lo confrontaba?</p>
<p>No lo sabe tanto como está seguro de lo que sucederá.</p>
<p>Casi puede ver el rostro ilusionado de Gai, su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos soñadores brillando mientras de inmediato junta sus manos y besa sus labios.</p>
<p>Sabe lo que significaría, sabe que Gai está parado sobre sus manos con los ojos cerrados, esperando, aguardando una respuesta para lanzarse al vacío que tiene delante, para arrojarse como un inconsciente hacia una decisión absurda y apresurada, a lo que crea que haga falta.</p>
<p>¿Y qué pretendía Kakashi al respecto? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ello? ¿Realmente creía que podría ser feliz como los demás? ¿Pensaba que podría lidiar con una relación doméstica y formal?</p>
<p>La idea casi lo hace reír, pero es demasiado cruel e injusta para que ría.</p>
<p>No puede permitirlo. Al mirarlo de frente, Gai está parado ante una tumba vacía, él mismo baila sobre la muerte inevitable que gira sobre su destino todos los días. ¿De qué serviría formalizar ahora? ¿De qué serviría que se quieran, que puedan decirse que se quieren, que puedan estar juntos de esa manera? Están a la mitad de la muerte. No valía la pena arriesgarse a hacerse daño, a lastimar por un deseo y un impulso innecesario.</p>
<p>Entonces solo le queda aquella estúpida regla, solo una formalidad verbal que acordaron hace tiempo. Es lo único que existe entre los dos. Una línea como acuerdo y solo sexo.</p>
<p><em>No podemos hacerlo con nadie más, ninguno de los dos. </em>Había dicho Gai. Kakashi no sabe qué pasaría si dice que sí, Kakashi tiene miedo de que aparezcan más reglas, de que lo que tienen se pierda, de que en un momento tome la mano suelta y flácida de Gai y no haya nada que rescatar.</p>
<p>La noche termina a prisa. Kakashi apenas ha probado algo y pasa su brazo por debajo del hombro de Gai cuando es momento de volver a su departamento.</p>
<p>No está tan ebrio, Gai se cuelga de su brazo y aprieta a Kakashi de la cintura con aquel aire dominante y posesivo, con esa forma que apenas al contacto los llenaba del más bruto y sinsentido deseo.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no se deja arrastrar por eso y continúa andando con Gai por las calles un tanto desiertas de la aldea. Sabe que esa noche dormirán en su departamento, convenientemente más cercano al bar y con menos escaleras por si hacía falta considerar. Por supuesto, <em>siempre</em> hacía falta considerar.</p>
<p>Cuando alcanzan la puerta, Gai ríe sobre su cuerpo y se gira. Sus manos ahora se han vuelto demasiado expertas para quitarle la máscara y desnudarlo, Kakashi detesta esa familiaridad, detesta que no tenga prejuicios, que no piense, que <em>no</em> tenga miedo.</p>
<p>Cierra los ojos y se deja atrapar por aquel pensamiento. No puede entender cómo es que Gai puede estar tan confiado, como simplemente no es capaz de aterrarse con la idea de perder, como puede ser valiente, como puede pretender amarlo, amarse, arriesgarse de esa forma cuando el velo de la muerte los persigue, cuando quizá no había ningún lugar al cual avanzar, cuando son tan vulnerables a fracasar.</p>
<p>Es cuando lo besa que Kakashi lo saborea. Gai no conoce la derrota. Gai no conoce un límite, porque aceptar los límites era aceptar que no se podía avanzar una vez más.</p>
<p>Pero va a terminar, tiene que terminar porque Kakashi nunca ha conocido el final de algo y no puede colgarse a la promesa de un final feliz, no importa lo mucho que lo quisiera.</p>
<p>Sus manos se levantan, quiere apartarlo, quiere decirle que no lo ama, que no hace falta, que lo olvide y que busque alguien que pueda darle lo que merece, alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz, alguien que no sea un cobarde, alguien que pueda atreverse a soñar y a sentir.</p>
<p>Contrario a sus deseos, sus manos lo aprietan y se cuelga a su cuello.</p>
<p>Kakashi nunca sintió mucho, o tal vez siempre sintió tanto que elegir algo era algo difícil de lograr. Ahora, sin embargo, una sensación fuerte de un solo sentimiento lo gobierna y lo atrapa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Amor. </em>
</p>
<p> Y con el amor, el odio acompañándolo de la mano. Se odia a él por no poder decirle a Gai que se marche, que no lo ame. Del mismo modo, odia a Gai por amarlo, porque Kakashi no lo entiende, porque no lo merece.</p>
<p>Entre la confusión de sus emociones se deja arrastrar hasta la cama.</p>
<p>Odio, amor. Es todo lo que queda. Al fondo la idea estúpida de una regla que ha perdido el propósito y el control.</p>
<p>Kakashi no es un hombre de sueños. No es un hombre de una sola idea, de promesas, de ilusiones, de supersticiones.</p>
<p>Cuando Gai se recuesta sobre él, cuando junta sus manos sobre su cabeza y con aquel rostro demasiado calmo besa sus labios, la pregunta suena sobre sus oídos otra vez.</p>
<p>— ¿Me quieres?</p>
<p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy no. </em>
</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Entonces, es cuando llega la tranquilidad.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hay miradas, hay suspiros y palabras, hay promesas y disculpas, ruegos, anhelos, sueños, lágrimas, y luego, tras un silencio, finalmente hay tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi puede verlo entonces incluso con los ojos cerrados. Su sonrisa es un timbre sobre su cabeza, su ruido algo tangible detrás de sus párpados antes de que pueda atreverse a mirar.</p>
<p>Luego, su respuesta.</p>
<p>El juego termina de esa manera.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira cuando Gai se queda absorto y quieto. Teme haber creado de forma inadvertida algún conflicto y espera a que Gai explote en alguna emoción extraña o que su voz de pronto lance palabras demasiado altas y raras que Kakashi no sería capaz de soportar.</p>
<p>Sorprendentemente, no sucede.</p>
<p>Su sonrisa victoriosa extrañamente ausente hace a Kakashi dudar y tensarse.</p>
<p>Gai solo comienza a reír suavemente.</p>
<p>Libre, radiante, como si el mundo no importara, como si no existiera nada.</p>
<p>Kakashi solo puede atinar a llorar.</p>
<p>El miedo una sombra larga detrás de su espalda antes de que Gai lo sostenga y lo consuele.</p>
<p><em>Ya no es momento de solo quedarse a mirar. </em>Piensa. Todo lo que ve es un futuro, por primera vez es capaz de mirar el camino. Es mucho más fácil avanzar cuando caminas con alguien más.</p>
<p>Entonces todo se calma alrededor de Kakashi.</p>
<p>Que comienzo tan conmovedor…</p>
<p>— <em>¿Me quieres? </em></p>
<p>— <em>Sí. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre. </em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>La vida necesita un poco de tiempo. Una relación, un lapso, un espacio, una vista clara de las cosas, una meta, una compañía para poder avanzar.</p>
<p>No existe una cura instantánea para el dolor.</p>
<p>En la vida, la gente se obstina a una vida sin dolor. Esa vida no existe, ahora lo sabe. El dolor va y viene. El dolor, sucede. La elección real que queda es atarse a ese dolor, o caminar hacia afuera de este.</p>
<p>Porque, cuando lo único que ves es tu dolor, pierdes de vista la vida, pierdes de vista el <em>amor</em>.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira cuando sus ojos miran al frente. Las campanas suenan en algún lado. Las mariposas se mueven y una escena congelada de un jardín revuelto de flores que se extiende en una hermosura fresca y natural.</p>
<p>El silencio lo atenaza, el ruido de los pájaros parece incluso extinto y al mismo tiempo el escenario se mueve ordinario en contra de las siluetas de las plantas y el movimiento lento de las flores que se agitan contra la corriente de aire fresco.</p>
<p>Una sola imagen salta delante de sus ojos. El desfile de alumnos van uno a uno y Kakashi percibe al fondo el sonido de puños golpeando como un eco que reconoce incluso si se encuentra en otro lado.</p>
<p>Hace calor. Esa calidez lo acaricia y le arrebata los dolores de sus dedos cuando Kakashi rasca las uñas contra la corteza cada vez que una risa se extiende y llena de su dulzura el lugar.</p>
<p>Kakashi no quiere acercarse, se queda ahí, absorto en las voces risueñas y en las memorias que poco a poco lo invaden y se mezclan con aquella voz que no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. Su figura ahora moviéndose en una alargada forma que se mezcla entre el azul y el blanco.</p>
<p>El recuerdo lo hace atragantarse y apretarse. Sus figuras se hacen humo de un quemado trozo de papel.</p>
<p>Al frente puede verlos de nuevo debajo de la sombra de una rama gruesa. Sus figuras pequeñas resaltando entre el verde del pasto y sus poses flojas que inspiraban sobre él un extraño placer.</p>
<p>Un equipo demasiado disparejo. Sus rostros incómodos, sus peleas. Ahora una sombra cenicienta. La voz de Sasuke al fondo se disuelve y Kakashi no puede decir si aún la recuerda de verdad o es alguna extraña idea de su cabeza.</p>
<p>Pero entonces, ahí está Gai para escuchar.</p>
<p>— Lo arruiné — dice como una confesión, un extraño desliz de pecado enganchándose en el dobles de sus labios.</p>
<p>Al frente, las risas de los niños alejándose. El atardecer imaginario de sus alumnos sacudiéndose en una escena que lo hiere tanto como lo enorgullece.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunta, su voz es débil y baila sobre su garganta — Ellos eran un desastre, pero entonces… — se muerde los labios bajo la máscara. Los rostros ahora felices de aquellos pequeños se acoplan y encajan.</p>
<p><em>Son una familia. </em>Piensa cuando los mira.</p>
<p>A sus lados, sus manos vacías.</p>
<p>— Yo, los perdí a todos… — sus manos se aprietan, el espacio vacío de sus cuerpos revoloteando como un hueco sobre su cabeza.</p>
<p>Mira al frente, hay algunas piezas de armas en los troncos, hay marcas de golpes, de sudor, de lágrimas, de esfuerzo, el rastro de una unión. Vuelven como un raro fantasma sobre sus pupilas, el escenario de cualquier día, las peleas de siempre, las discusiones, las competencias, los retos improvisados, la forma en la que Kakashi caminaba con ellos a todos lados.</p>
<p>Hace mucho que las risas se han apagado. Hace mucho que sus miradas llenas de ansias y admiración han desaparecido.</p>
<p>Kakashi no sabe ahora dónde está ninguno.</p>
<p>— No fui suficiente — su voz se atora, le duele el pecho al admitirlo — No hice lo suficiente, no pude detenerlos, no pude mantenerlos juntos — luego, Obito bajo los escombros parpadeando — No pude cuidarlos de nuevo. No pude protegerlos.</p>
<p>Kakashi mira al cielo. Quiere dirigirse a Rin, a Obito, a Mitano, quiere que unos héroes como ellos lo guíen, lo aconsejen, pero sabe que del cielo todos los hombres no reciben nada más que un duro silencio.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? — susurra. <em>¿Por qué el sol sigue brillando sin ellos? ¿Por qué la vida se sigue moviendo?</em></p>
<p>En el centro de sus pestañas Kakashi los mira. Rin y Obito parpadeando en una nube blanca sobre las colinas.</p>
<p>— Deberían odiarme — suelta como un castigo — Deberían detestarme, deberían...</p>
<p>— Kakashi — Gai finalmente habla, la sonrisa colgando de su rostro se dirige al firmamento—. Nadie debe esperar eso. No puedes quedarte esperando una tontería como esa, no cuando puedes seguir avanzando... seguir <em>viviendo</em> en su lugar.</p>
<p>Kakashi niega. Sabe perfectamente lo que desea y entiende con la misma fuerza que nunca se hará realidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi no se puede perdonar.</p>
<p>— Gai... — lo llama, se siente un momento tirado de rodillas en una penitencia extraña sacada de algún lugar — Los abandoné.</p>
<p>Gai guarda silencio unos momentos y sus pequeños ojos parpadean y se cierran antes de enfocarse en él. Por alguna razón, sobre su gesto hay una confianza que le brinda una sensible tranquilidad, una inmerecida calma.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, no fue tu culpa — suelta, pero ha dicho eso demasiadas veces, ambos saben que esa frase no tiene efecto, que no significa nada, que ni siquiera es lo que Gai tiene la intención de decir en primer lugar —. Ellos eligieron su camino, ellos <em>siguieron</em> su camino. Tomaron una decisión. La decisión estaba fuera de ti. Lejos de ti.</p>
<p>Se limita a asentir. Sabe que es cierto, no tiene duda de eso y comprende tanto como sus alumnos comprendieron y tomaron su camino con determinación, incluso si ese camino parecía descabellado y riesgoso, incluso si había sido en contra de su deseo y su preocupación.</p>
<p>Naruto se había ido con Jiraiya, Sakura era la alumna de Tsunade, y Sasuke…</p>
<p>Bueno, eso no había acabado tan bien.</p>
<p>Aun así, Kakashi no ha perdido la esperanza sobre nada. Aún no han perdido. Todavía queda la esperanza porque ha visto en los ojos de su alumno más fuerza de la que él tuvo alguna vez, y si le faltaba, bueno, siempre estaría Naruto detrás de él.</p>
<p>Suspira, quiere calmarse y considerar la posibilidad de continuar pero los remordimientos le pican y le arañan la garganta.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que me han perdonado? — su voz se desliza como un siseo suave debajo de su máscara.</p>
<p>Gai parece dudarlo, su ceño se retuerce antes de parecer entenderlo y niega con un dejo claro de dolor.</p>
<p>— Ellos no piensan en eso — su voz es firme, seria, demasiado profunda para la fragilidad con la que él la enfrenta.</p>
<p>— ¿No lo hacen? — sus ojos enfocan nuevamente las nubes. El efecto le hace preguntarse si habrá alguna forma de subir ahí, de ir por un momento y pedir disculpas, de ofrecer arrepentimiento, de obtener alguna especie de desahogo, de consuelo.</p>
<p>— No — responde en voz baja. Sus manos en las caderas inspiran una imagen severa pero sus ojos son demasiado suaves que lo arrastran hasta la tierra. Las escaleras al cielo perdiéndose entre el tono arrebolado del atardecer.</p>
<p>— Algunas veces solo pienso que si hubiera…</p>
<p>— No — Gai truena, esta vez su voz altiva lo golpea y un gesto que parece un reciclaje molesto que ofrece a sus alumnos se graba ante él — Pensar en las cosas perdidas no tiene sentido. Aquellas oportunidades fantasiosas o desperdiciadas no sirven de nada. No pierdas el tiempo en ellas, no te ahogues en ellas.</p>
<p>— Entonces, ¿qué me queda? — su pregunta baila entre un eco lleno de desesperación — Tiendo a darle la espalda a todas las personas que se supone que amo. ¿Qué más podría hacer?</p>
<p>— ¡Mirar al futuro! — Gai se ríe animado, la respuesta como una extraña y desconocida obviedad se tiende a sus pies — Solo al futuro, solo a <em>avanzar</em>.</p>
<p>Si alguna vez Kakashi se creyó capaz de llevar a Gai a su lado, aquella sonrisa le reiteraba a Kakashi que solo él estaba atrapado, que Gai lo miraba siempre del otro lado, donde la luz llegaba, donde su sonrisa brillaba y reflejaba.</p>
<p>Kakashi se queda en su lugar, quieto, sus ojos mirando el rostro de Gai enmarcado por el reflejo suave de las hojas verdes y las nubes demasiado esponjadas. Se pregunta una vez más si obtendría algo dirigiéndose al cielo, rogando a alguna deidad, buscando las escaleras para marchar.</p>
<p>Ninguna de las cosas parece dispuesta a aparecer. Todo lo que Kakashi mira es el reflejo del sol sobre el corte liso del cabello de Gai.</p>
<p>— Kakashi… — el tono disminuye, la sonrisa ahora cortándose y haciéndose blanda y frágil como el pasto debajo de sus pies — Ni siquiera pensaste en el futuro, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— No. En realidad no lo hice — admite. Era un idiota por no haberlo hecho.</p>
<p>— Ahora lo tienes — arrastra sus palabras como una pesada piedra sobre los hombros. Kakashi desea unos momentos que no sea así, que las cosas puedan ser de otra manera.</p>
<p>— No sé cómo enfrentarme al futuro… yo, no quiero un futuro — Una poderosa sensación lo inunda. Hay algo demasiado importante en la pose y el gesto de Gai que lo hace temblar cuando lo mira.</p>
<p>— No me sorprende que nunca te escuchara — el tono de su voz es cálido y familiar — No me extraña haberte llevado siempre la contra cuando era algo como eso lo que solías decir.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se angostan, la acusación saltando en un reflejo apenas parpadeante en un mar oscuro sin fin.</p>
<p>La mancha se remueve contra su cabeza. Sabe a qué se refiere, Kakashi mismo puede contar todas las veces que dijo algo similar en sus tiempos de más profunda oscuridad. Estaba en ANBU para morir, para <em>partir</em>, para deshacerse del futuro que no quería, y luego…</p>
<p>— No puedo — casi solloza, quiere mirar de nuevo arriba e implorar pero sus ojos solo miran a Gai.</p>
<p>— ¿Tú solo? No — el tono de Gai es castigador — Pero estás imaginando un futuro sin mí. Y ese futuro no existe.</p>
<p>Con cuidado, como si Kakashi fuera una cosa demasiado pequeña y frágil, Gai lo atrapó en una ráfaga de aire.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Gai formándose como un remolino ante sus ojos lo arropa y Kakashi no puede hacer más que beber de esa sonrisa, colgarse a ella, tenderse de su esperanza porque Kakashi no tiene esperanza propia.</p>
<p>Esta vez, Kakashi solo puede engancharse de esa forma en la que parece adherirse siempre a Gai. A veces, es como si el tiempo se detuviera entre sus manos. Se dirige inevitablemente hacia su camino, hacia sus brazos.</p>
<p>— Por siempre — murmura Gai, lleno de alegría — Eso es lo que significa eterno.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>La vida era un vuelo.</p>
<p>La gente, diminuta a veces, se vestía con pequeños pliegues de plumas, con frondosas y bellas revestiduras que los hacían pavonearse delante de las demás criaturas.</p>
<p>A veces, tendido en el suelo, Kakashi miraba a esas aves atravesar el cielo. Tenía envidia de algunas, de las rápidas, de las astutas. Al final sus ojos seguían el rastro de las tontas, viviendo demasiado rápido para darse cuenta. Sus alas quebradas deshaciéndose contra la luz de la mañana.</p>
<p><em>Las aves nacen para volar. </em>Le dijeron. Kakashi se tendió en la ventana mientras se preguntaba lo mismo para todo lo demás.</p>
<p><em>¿Y el hombre? </em>Preguntó a su cabeza. La misma pregunta colgando muchos años sin respuesta.</p>
<p>Ahora tentativamente puede decir que lo sabe. No puede asegurarlo en realidad. Todos lo saben, todos se equivocan, su respuesta escrita en una hoja de papel volando fuera.</p>
<p>De todos modos, Kakashi siente la respuesta picando en su boca. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar últimamente, es la engañosa figura de la calma y la tranquilidad lo que lo hace relajarse donde está.</p>
<p>
  <em>El hombre nació para amar. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi cree eso mientras vive día a día. La gente amaba sin cesar, la gente movía su vida en un círculo infinito de devoción y de amor, de pasión, de entrega, de actos derivados de la desesperación.</p>
<p>Ahora también está seguro de esa idea. Todos los actos, incluso los actos ruines, están basados en puro amor.</p>
<p>El amor a veces no eran solo besos y caricias, a veces el amor era mucho más que eso; una mirada, una palabra, la preocupación, la compañía, el riesgo, el valor.</p>
<p>Vivir sin amor era igual a cortar las alas de un ave.</p>
<p>La mutilación insensible del acto te privaba de todas las cosas, del sentir, del <em>existir</em>. Un hombre que no sentía era un ave tirada en el piso observando como todos los demás partían al cielo.</p>
<p>Un hombre sin amor era igual a un animal que no había sido escogido por la naturaleza.</p>
<p>Kakashi había sido un pájaro que se había arrancado las alas. Las tiró porque se creía inmerecedor. Sus plumas envueltas en el trozo de papel se quiebran y se lastiman, se encogen y dispersan cuando Kakashi hace con ellas un pequeño avión que luego arroja hacia afuera.</p>
<p>Tirado en el piso, sin plumas, Kakashi por primera vez teme por su vida. Los gusanos bajo sus patas son más una amenaza que un alimento. Tiene el presentimiento de que acabará entre ellos.</p>
<p>Eso, sin embargo, no ocurrió.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón algunas aves vuelan alto, tienen la fuerza suficiente, las plumas suficientes, un pequeño nido con polluelos al cual atender.</p>
<p>Kakashi no comprende porque un ave como esa iría a él, porque se tomaría la molestia, porque entraría por su ventana un día y le sonreiría, le diría que no lo dejará solo, que lo acompañará, que no lo abandonará.</p>
<p>No puede más que esperar y ver como el otro se arranca las plumas con el pico y se las pega tercamente contra su piel.</p>
<p>Quiere volar con él.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no lo comprende. Desde su discapacidad emocional mira a Gai al frente, su plumaje hecho un desastre natural, su sonrisa sin vacilar. Es resistente. Siempre lo ha sido mucho más que nadie que hubiera conocido.</p>
<p>Y cuando Kakashi obtiene el amor, cuando obtiene las plumas, se da cuenta que no sabe cómo volar.</p>
<p>Detrás de él, Gai suspira y lo acaricia.</p>
<p>Sus manos son una lección de vuelo.</p>
<p>En un movimiento, Kakashi despega desde el filo de la ventana hacia el mañana.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>A Kakashi le sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.</p>
<p>Tres años suena demasiado, hay muchos días para contar, demasiadas cosas que intentar y completar.</p>
<p>Sus pasos suenan sobre el piso de madera. Su nombre en sus labios lo despierta y en una marea extraña abre los ojos y está una vez más el sol de la mañana.</p>
<p>Le gusta mirar la mañana, o el atardecer, o lo que sea que se asome por su ventana que le indique que está vivo, que ambos están vivos, que se mueve de algún lugar hacia algún otro sitio.</p>
<p>Es curioso cómo se mueve el sentido de los días. Desde que abre los ojos hasta que los cierra de nuevo Kakashi se baña en un sinfín de cosas que luego tarda en rememorar o incluso en creer de verdad.</p>
<p>Todo lo que sabe es que su vida se agita, se llena de ruido, de carreras, de risas, de alegría, de preocupación y de misiones cumplidas.</p>
<p>A veces se siente un poco impresionado por él mismo. Los años lo hacen sensible, la edad madurando finalmente en una parte de su cuerpo que lo hace preocuparse por tener que llegar a casa a tiempo o por no olvidar la lista de cosas que hacen falta comprar en el mercado para poder cenar.</p>
<p>Se está haciendo viejo pero no puede admitirlo. Treinta años no son tantos, se repite mientras recorre las calles al lado de Gai y se percata de que lo han logrado, que de alguna manera han llegado a donde están parados.</p>
<p><em>Juntos.</em> Piensa bajo las luces parpadeantes del festival sobre sus cabezas.</p>
<p>Entre la multitud de jóvenes parejas desencajan y resaltan. No importa, nunca ha importado. Entre charlas animadas Gai lo arrastra y en el secreto de las sombras sus dedos se enredan bajo las estelas de los fuegos artificiales que zumban y los enmarcan.</p>
<p>¿Hubo fuegos artificiales antes? ¿Hubo fiesta cuando acabó la tercera guerra, cuando cargaron los cadáveres, cuando grabaron los nombres en piedras?</p>
<p>Arriba, las luces explotan.</p>
<p>Kakashi se encoge de hombros y resopla.</p>
<p>¿Por qué pensarlo demasiado? Es feliz.</p>
<p>Ya no importa.</p>
<p>Luego, el día a día.</p>
<p>La cotidianidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi a veces no sabe qué día es. Se despierta entre sus brazos aturdido y asustado. Las pesadillas un hilo que se apaga y se rompe cuando hunde el rostro en su pecho y el otro lo abraza.</p>
<p>El fuego como una luz intensa le lastima los ojos y lo asusta, pero cada noche hay menos terror, menos temor, supone que su mano aferrada a su brazo lo ayuda, supone que dormir acompañado es una salvación. Inevitablemente, se vuelve menos frecuente. Los muertos quedándose finalmente en el interior sus tumbas. Ya no lo asustan.</p>
<p>El mundo delante de Kakashi brilla y rebosa de tranquilidad, a su espalda, las tinieblas respirando como las fauces de una bestia. Kakashi no quiere ir ahí. No quiere regresar ahí.</p>
<p>Es entonces que cada día avanza un paso fuera del caos y el dolor. Kakashi es capaz oírlo todavía castañear detrás de su nuca como unas garras bestiales contra el piso de tierra. Aun así, no voltea. Quiere pensar que cada día significa haberlo hecho un poco mejor. Un poco mejor para<em> los dos</em>.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, vamos a salir con los niños esta tarde — dice Gai desde la habitación.</p>
<p>Kakashi asiente y se ríe. Piensa en esa frase, piensa en lo natural que se escucha, en la normalidad, en la felicidad.</p>
<p>Gai solo infla el pecho y cuadra los hombros, orgulloso. Su boca abriéndose para soltar un discurso emotivo que a veces entiende y a veces le resulta extraño y tedioso, como la lista de ingredientes de su curry o una canción en un idioma que no ha escuchado jamás.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi comprende la idea. Las lágrimas no derramadas puntean en sus pestañas mientras pasean en el parque y se corretean, mientras Lee cuenta chistes, mientras Gai habla de cosas que suceden, mientras TenTen persigue mariposas y Neji se une a ellos a una conversación más clara.</p>
<p><em>Los niños.</em> Insiste Gai. Ninguno de ellos lo era ahora. Pero cuando se quedan comiendo en el pasto sobre una manta Kakashi puede suspirar también y decir: <em>los niños están bien</em>.</p>
<p>Gai se inquieta y les invita helado a todos. Su pequeño equipo demasiado junto no lo rechaza, no dice nada. Se han acostumbrado a él y entran juntos al restaurante donde Gai los ha llevado a cenar.</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa en una familia. Piensa en la intimidad impropia, en la forma en la que han crecido y madurado, en la que él mismo ha crecido y madurado y se ha abierto más de lo que se habría permitido jamás.</p>
<p>Sentado en el sillón por la noche, hundido entre los recuerdos polvorientos de su infancia, se pregunta qué hizo, que le pasó, qué cambió.</p>
<p>El pensamiento se borra. Las luces se encienden y se apagan y el tiempo transcurre delicadamente en el reloj.</p>
<p>La voz de Gai sobre su nuca lo estremece.</p>
<p>— Una nueva regla — dice mientras lame su oreja — Estás conmigo. Estás conmigo <em>de verdad.</em></p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que esa no es una regla. Pero se siente demasiado conmovido para contradecirlo, una oleada de extraños sentimientos le hacen sentir un nudo en la garganta y se muerde el labio para no ponerse a llorar.</p>
<p>— Sí — silba como respuesta. En su espalda siente humedad y sabe que Gai no ha sido tan fuerte como él y se ha soltado a llorar.</p>
<p>No puede evitarlo y se gira. Envuelve su cabeza entre sus brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Ambos lloran. Ninguno sabe exactamente la razón pero es consolador hacerlo, es necesario hacerlo.</p>
<p>Es la forma en la que las cosas suceden que le hacen a Kakashi sentirse aturdido. En su departamento hay cosas de Gai, hay un mueble dedicado a él en la habitación y un cuadro de sus alumnos sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>No le molesta. Le sorprende en realidad. Kakashi entra a la casa y cuando saluda <em>hay</em> respuesta. Ahora no puede recordar el vacío de las paredes. La pregunta que viene seguido de su llegada es su voz preguntando lo que quiere para cenar.</p>
<p>El futuro.</p>
<p>No existía una cosa como tal, la vida se movía en un presente absoluto.</p>
<p>De alguna manera está de pie en el futuro sin recordar cómo es que llegó ahí.</p>
<p>Futuro. ¡Qué palabra! Mientras se vive simplemente se trata ese hecho sin importancia. Se corre detrás de ello sin lograrlo alcanzar. Es ahí donde se vive en todo momento. El reloj nunca avanzando hacia atrás.</p>
<p>Aun así, se toman de las manos fuertemente solo para sentarse en el sillón a mirar televisión.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca pensé que mi futuro sería así. </em>
</p>
<p>Se dice, sus dedos acariciándole el dorso de la mano mientras se ríe de algún chiste.</p>
<p>De pie ante su casa Kakashi tiene miedo. Gai es una figura extraña y se vuelve transparente e ilusorio, teme a que la realidad se vuelva ingrávida y se escape de sus manos, que al parpadear no esté más.</p>
<p>Se mantiene firme a pesar de las dudas y los miedos. Todo el agotamiento se disipa al mirarlo, el ansia por tenerlo entre sus manos se transforma prontamente en algo esencial, como una necesidad natural.</p>
<p>Suspira cuando todo se acomoda como la arena al fondo de una pecera. El espejo de agua sin olas se aclara. No hay apariencias, no hay mentiras, una vida doméstica le llena las manos y por las tardes se ve a sí mismo tirado en la cama con Pakkun entre sus pies y Gai durmiendo en el costado de su brazo.</p>
<p>¿Dónde estaba ese momento cuando lo había necesitado?</p>
<p>Las escaleras al cielo se pintan. No van arriba. Son una línea suave en su sonrisa.</p>
<p><em>Ah, fui tan ciego. </em>Se castiga, no es la primera vez que desea volver atrás, que desea aceptar con anterioridad, que quiere comenzar desde antes para disfrutar más tiempo juntos, para comenzar a sanar antes de que sintiera que era demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>Había sido un necio muchos años. El cielo oscuro se pinta y Kakashi no encuentra un mejor lugar para mirar las estrellas que en el reflejo de sus ojos entrecerrados.</p>
<p><em>Estabas aquí. </em>Quiere decirle. Las cosas pueden ser difíciles de ver si las apartas de tus ojos deliberadamente. Gai estaba ahí. Gai siempre estuvo ahí.</p>
<p>Kakashi no dice nada, su mano habla por él y acuna su rostro entre su palma. Gai se pega a sus dedos, besa sus nudillos, acaricia con sus labios su piel. Su boca formando esas palabras que ambos saben, que ambos sienten, que ahora se han vuelto una cosa más que se extiende.</p>
<p>Gai se mueve en ropa interior por su casa. Su día libre es siempre un agotamiento raro entre labores ordinarias y extrañamente exhaustivas, y sexo intenso y desesperado en algún nuevo rincón de la habitación.</p>
<p>Ahora ya no existe esa pregunta, ahora su significado real corre de entre las paredes como una serpiente entubada a su piel.</p>
<p><em>Te quiero. </em>Explota. Cada vez que suena esa palabra Kakashi mira los fuegos artificiales coloreando el entorno, ensordeciéndolo, calentándolo. La sensación de la mano de Gai por debajo de sus mangas holgadas acariciándolo.</p>
<p><em>Yo también. </em>Sisea. Gai ríe a veces, otras solo lo besa. La palabra se queda corta velozmente y antes de que Kakashi pueda sentirse listo Gai lo ha llevado a correr. La declaración cambia. En el fondo, sabe que esa siempre fue la correcta. Era el puñado de plumas que metió en el avión de papel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Te amo también. </em>
</p>
<p>Caminan por la calle excesivamente cerca. Los niños delante, ahora son demasiado altos como para pensar otra cosa. La independencia en sus movimientos los excluye pronto y Kakashi se sienta en una banca de madera antes de que Gai lo haga también.</p>
<p>Los pájaros vuelan delante, su movimiento lo hace sentirse melancólico y extrañamente viejo. La sensación se desvanece junto al resto de las cosas, junto a los prejuicios y junto a los rostros en la montaña de los Hokges que lo miran y lo acusan.</p>
<p>Los <em>hubiera</em> se evaporan entonces. Sus ojos mirando al frente lo hacen sentir una certeza tan novedosa como familiar.</p>
<p>Es ahí donde se supone que tiene estar.</p>
<p>No tiene dudas al respecto.</p>
<p>Por la noche se van juntos en una carrera.</p>
<p>Demasiado flojos y exhaustos para algo más, Gai decide mirar una película en la casa. De rodillas frente al televisor elige alguna cinta dramática de acción que más de una vez han hecho a Kakashi dormir.</p>
<p>Ambos se sientan juntos envueltos en una manta. Las palomitas de maíz caseras al centro de sus cuerpos se balancea cada vez que Gai salta en su sitio y señala con emoción la pantalla.</p>
<p>Kakashi ríe con cada gesto. Sus manos se encuentran en un momento al centro del cubo de comida y sus dedos llenos de mantequilla se acarician. Kakashi se siente avergonzado de que a esas alturas algo tan extraño como eso le parezca romántico, al mismo tiempo, la certeza de que su llama sigue prendida lo envuelve y lo tranquiliza.</p>
<p>Gai lo mira, luego, en un impulso Kakashi se atreve a alimentarlo con su propia mano y hunde entre sus labios una pequeña bolita antes de que Gai pueda hacer algo.</p>
<p>Un nuevo juego se desata, pronto sus bocas están llenas de diminutas bolas blandas. Una risa truena de sus propios labios antes de que Gai lo atrape y lo bese profundamente.</p>
<p><em>Sí</em>. Piensa mientras reposa entre sus brazos. <em>Podría hacer esto el resto de mi vida.</em></p>
<p>Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe bien que las cosas nunca funcionan así.</p>
<p>En algún lado, el reloj sonó y dieron las cuatro.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Y cuando te vas, no es como si pudieras deshacerte de esas cosas, no es como si pudieras dejar de amar… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lo primero que Kakashi ve es el fuego.</p>
<p>Le sorprende que haya fuego. En realidad, le sorprende que haya algo de verdad.</p>
<p>Cuando sus ojos se levantan no sabe si prefiere realmente esto, no sabe si habría preferido la nada, o el vacío, o un negro inagotable como un espacio sin estrellas donde volaría perdido y ahogado en sus pensamientos, en sus arrepentimientos.</p>
<p>En cambio, hay fuego. El fuego es cálido y por alguna razón eso lo reconforta. No es como que tenga frío, en realidad, no está seguro si siente algo de verdad.</p>
<p>Suspira para tratar de calmarse y se pregunta porque incluso se siente nervioso. El aire parece engañosamente real en sus pulmones y su lengua entre su boca se retuerce y le resulta unos momentos pesada y grumosa.</p>
<p>A su lado, su padre lo mira. En sus ojos suceden y atraviesan sentimientos extraños que van desde la melancolía hasta una terrible culpa. La esperanza al fondo parece casi falsa, es más miedo y tristeza que calma.</p>
<p>Kakashi traga y vuelve su vista al fuego. No lo había considerado, pero quizá incluso estaba ahí para distraerlo, para entretenerlo, para tener qué mirar cuando no tenían más por hablar.</p>
<p>De pronto, Sakumo suspira y asiente, como si todas las cosas que ha dicho Kakashi hasta ahora finalmente pudieran llegar a él y las contuviera en su cabeza.</p>
<p>— Entonces así fue — murmura. Kakashi asiente y se encoge de hombros. No había esperado un discurso por parte de su padre, pero incluso para Kakashi la respuesta fue demasiado breve.</p>
<p>— Sí, más o menos — sisea con algo de extraña indiferencia. Lo cierto es que ha contado toda su historia tal y como la recuerda.</p>
<p>En ese punto están muertos. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultar algo? ¿Qué punto tendría acomodar algún hecho a su conveniencia? Su discurso espectacularmente corto y al punto. Sin desviaciones ni vergüenzas. En el abismo ya nada tenía sentido. No podía mentirse a sí mismo.</p>
<p>— Me alegra que hayas podido seguir, al menos por un tiempo — Sakumo habla con su voz floja y temblorosa. El recuerdo de su cuerpo desangrado contra el suelo por un momento lo atormenta.</p>
<p>La sensación no dura mucho, a pesar de todo su figura delante de él lo tranquiliza, lo hace sentirlo cerca, lo hace sentirse pleno y en calma. El niño entrando a su casa luego de muchos años finalmente ha encontrado a su papá. Kakashi ya no quiere escapar.</p>
<p>— Sí, a mí también — quiere sonreír pero no puede. Su mente ahora parece atorada en los recuerdos pequeños, en las caminatas, en los retos, en los almuerzos, en las noches en la cama donde había amor incluso si no había sexo.</p>
<p>— Tenía miedo — dice Sakumo como en una extraña confesión — Tenía miedo de que, teniendo un fracaso como padre, de alguna manera tendieras a orillarte siempre al fracaso.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo entiende. Es normal pensar que un hijo se ahogaría en el error de su padre, era natural pensar que se aferraría a un ser herido y defectuoso similar a su padre.</p>
<p>— Lo hice — responde Kakashi — Pero él llegó de la nada y me salvó — hace amago de reírse, pero no puede más que quedarse fijo en el movimiento trémulo de las llamas.</p>
<p>— Gracias — Sakumo habla, pero no es a Kakashi a quien le agradece. Tras sus ojos Kakashi puede adivinar que ve a Gai. La versión enana y diminuta de Gai frente a la academia al lado de Dai.</p>
<p>— Bueno, valió la pena — sisea — Fue bueno mientras duró… <em>todo</em> fue bueno.</p>
<p>Quizá, de lo único que Kakashi se arrepiente es no habérselo dicho a Gai alguna vez.</p>
<p>Me divertí. Gracias. Adiós.</p>
<p>Le resulta injusta la forma en la que han sucedido las cosas. La gente asesinaba, atacaba, moría, se vengaba. Ellos libraban ahora un conflicto que no les concernía. Había muerto a manos de Pain por algo que Kakashi no entendía.</p>
<p>Pero era un ninja. Había elegido ser carne de cañón, su camino había sido morir en la línea por la aldea, por los herederos, por sus amigos, por el futuro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Futuro. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi baja el rostro. Había deseado muchos años avanzar hacia ese lado, había creído que muriendo sanaría, que se eximirían sus culpas, que encontraría una respuesta a sus preguntas.</p>
<p>Pero la muerte no significaba calma. Toda su vida había deseado cerrar los ojos y soñar, había querido imitar el semblante tranquilo de Rin cuando la miró por última vez debajo de la tapa de su ataúd.</p>
<p>En cambio, el dolor no se había terminado. No había consuelo, no había paz, no había tranquilidad.</p>
<p><em>Dolor</em>. Era esa escena la forma en la que el mundo describía el dolor y la desesperación. La impotencia, el abandono, la ausencia, la pérdida.</p>
<p>El sufrimiento no se acababa de esa manera.</p>
<p>Morir no era igual a dormir.</p>
<p>Sobre eso, a Kakashi lo atormenta la idea del futuro del que siempre hablaba Gai.</p>
<p>En la muerte ya no había futuro, ni mañana, ni <em>esperanza</em>.</p>
<p>Perder la vida era perderlo todo e irte con las manos vacías.</p>
<p>De forma casi descuidada, Kakashi cae en cuenta de la realidad. No quiere morir. No quiere dejar de existir, no quiere simplemente olvidarlo todo y alejarse al vacío a donde ya no hay ningún lugar al cual caminar, al cual mirar, algo en lo que confiar.</p>
<p>El tiempo no existe en donde está. Ni el pasado, ni el futuro ni los sueños. El reloj en la pared está suspendido y las manecillas nunca volverán a marcar las tres. El retrato de un gato en la pared de su habitación parpadea en su cabeza.  </p>
<p>Su imagen inmutable de un rostro eterno y sereno es todo lo que ve. Es todo lo que ahora también queda de él.</p>
<p>Kakashi se atormenta con esa idea. Piensa en si Gai colgará una fotografía suya al lado de su cabecera, piensa en si irá a verlo al cementerio, en qué flores llevará, en lo que le dirá. Kakashi se pregunta si podrá escucharlo desde su lugar, si podrá pararse al frente de su propio nombre y ver como Gai se arrastra todas las tardes y le sonríe para no ponerse a llorar.</p>
<p>Espera que no sea así. Espera no tener que soportar mirarlo sufriendo su ausencia como un espantapájaros incapaz de consolarlo.</p>
<p>Pero así era como funcionaban las cosas. La muerte separaba de forma indiscutible a las personas como un juez que llega desde el cielo y con una última caricia apaga con un soplido tu vida. Nunca sabes cuándo pasará.</p>
<p>— Kakashi — su padre lo llama, su voz es extrañamente calma y el toque triste le anuncia a Kakashi que no ha encontrado consuelo, que sigue sufriendo —. Es hora.</p>
<p>Un nudo en su garganta se forma. Lo sabe. Mira al fuego por última vez antes de levantarse y saber que era el final, que no podría nunca regresar, que sería lanzado a un espacio donde todo significaba nada, un mar sin respuestas, la agonía de una pesadilla eterna.</p>
<p>— Solo… — Kakashi mira a sus espaldas, pero sus ojos solo encuentran la espesura de la oscuridad — Solo quisiera saber que todos están bien.</p>
<p>Sakumo mira al mismo lugar. Se pregunta si ve algo diferente en aquella penumbra, si ve a algún viejo conocido, a su madre, a su propio padre, a alguna de sus amantes. Si algo sucede dentro de sus ojos, Kakashi no lo sabe y Sakumo no lo demuestra.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? — su pregunta lo descoloca unos momentos, hay algo siniestro en el tono de su voz — ¿Por qué quieres saber si están bien?</p>
<p><em>Rencor</em>.</p>
<p>Se encoge de hombros un momento antes de guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos como si adentro de estos hubiera alguna clase de consuelo o respuesta. El vacío entre el espacio de sus dedos se repite a su alrededor.</p>
<p>— Porque Konoha es la aldea que tanto quiero — dice sin vacilar.</p>
<p>Su padre apenas lo mira un momento. Su cabello luce ceniciento, es más un color amarillo que un blanco y su caída parece apagada, grisácea y grasosa. Es la imagen que Kakashi recuerda de él al momento de morir.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué significa la aldea para ti? — sus ojos giran, su expresión apretada le indica a Kakashi que Sakumo no ha podido cambiar nada luego de tanto tiempo abandonado en ese lugar.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi entiende que así funciona la muerte. Solo en la vida puedes aprender, solo en la vida puedes caminar, solo estando vivo puedes avanzar.</p>
<p>Cuando estás del otro lado ya no hay más lecciones, ya no hay más días ni noches, ya no hay más nada porque es el final abrupto de una historia que no sabes si al final valdrá la pena contar.</p>
<p>Volando en el mismo y estático segundo Kakashi teme.</p>
<p>No puede respirar.</p>
<p>No puede pensar.</p>
<p>Su cerebro parece envuelto en una telaraña extraña. La confusión lo aprieta y lo hace temblar. Se siente perdido. El fuego extraño quemándolo por dentro lo hace sentir ingrávido y etéreo, sus manos ahora dos extraños fragmentos de ramas diáfanas que son incapaces de sostener cualquier cosa por la eternidad.</p>
<p>Él cierra los ojos con fuerza a pesar del mareo. No es mareo, por supuesto. La nube extraña y somnolienta de la muerte lo hace sentir disperso y aturdido. El mismo instante arrastrándose indefinidamente, al fondo Kakashi escucha el agua hirviendo en la estufa anunciando que está listo el té.</p>
<p>Sakumo se balancea. No parece estar acostumbrado a estar muerto. No es como si pudiera de todas maneras. Solo los vivos adquieren ese poder. Las almas encerradas están estáticas, él sabe bien que Rin es una niña para siempre aquí.</p>
<p>Es la forma en la que Sakumo se mira que hace sentir a Kakashi un dolor real. Su visión desenfocándose apunta a sus manos y se contempla, aunque ahora ya casi no tiene un control de su cuerpo. Ya no tiene cuerpo.</p>
<p>Kakashi se da cuenta entonces. Hubiera querido ser mejor persona al momento de morir. Hubiera deseado tener más cosas en el corazón, en la memoria. Su recuerdo como una semilla había quedado en el corazón de algunos. Una planta que se iba a marchitar, que pronto quizá nadie querría recordar.</p>
<p>Se pone de pie rígido detrás de su padre. No tiene caso ahora, se quedará como un espíritu a medias, opaco como su padre, roto, imperfecto, lleno de miedos y arrepentimientos. No más aprendizajes, sin una forma en la cual podría madurar. Es ahora el cuadro de la pared de su habitación. Suspendido para siempre en esa edad.</p>
<p>El vapor de la tetera sigue sonando al fondo. Kakashi piensa si de alguna manera significa algo, pero en una diluida visión de duermevela sabe que estará ahí de pie el resto de la eternidad.</p>
<p>A su alrededor, su habitación se pinta. El sol parece del medio día y se tamiza en las rendijas de las persianas. El reloj con las manecillas quietas. El gato en la pared. El agua del té.</p>
<p>Sakumo lo mira por sobre el hombro y le indica que avance con un movimiento de su rostro.</p>
<p>Kakashi apenas se mueve y cuando lo sigue el vacío se hace profundo en su estómago, como si no tuviera entrañas, como si su propio ser estuviera atado a algún lugar detrás de él y al avanzar se lo arrancaran y lo abandonaran.</p>
<p>Al frente del pasillo el <em>más allá</em> se levanta. Un aire lleno de paz y tranquilidad parece llenarlo todo y Kakashi sabe que es ahí donde tiene que ir. Ahí y no al ajetreo que está detrás de él, no al caos, a la destrucción, al miedo, a la duda, a la desesperación.</p>
<p>A dónde camina Sakumo no habrá nada de eso. Solo silencio. La misma escena, la luz siendo un eterno charco amarillento sobre la madera. El cuadro a su derecha. El reloj junto a la puerta. <em>Paz</em>. Engañosa paz. Una terrorífica y falsa quietud. Una luz.</p>
<p>De pronto, sus pies se vuelven pesados como gigantescas piedras y se detiene.</p>
<p>
  <em>No quiere ir ahí. </em>
</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ¿qué sucede? — Sakumo se gira para mirarlo, parece un poco desesperado por volver a encerrarse en la comodidad de la muerte, en ese sitio suspendido donde corren los cobardes y no encuentran nada más que la imagen perpetua del fracaso de su destino.</p>
<p>Kakashi quiere decirle algo pero es incapaz de decir algo con sentido.</p>
<p>En cambio, piensa detenidamente en la pregunta de su padre.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué significa la aldea para ti? </em>
</p>
<p>Son las voces que escucha dentro de su cabeza lo que lo hacen considerarlo.</p>
<p>Al concentrarse, al pensarlo y darle vueltas a su vida una y otra vez, Kakashi espera poder decir algo demasiado grandioso, espera poder dar un discurso emotivo como despedida, como una bandera inspiradora que se agita y se eleva y lo libera.</p>
<p>Eso no sucede. Kakashi solo puede pensar en las cosas normales, en la cotidianidad, en la tienda de revistas, en el olor de la comida, en el canto de algunos pájaros, en las bromas de Naruto, en el cabello de Sakura brillando debajo del sol, en la sonrisa escondida de Sasuke, en la voz de Gai cantando alguna canción extraña en un tono demasiado agudo.</p>
<p>Sonríe. Para algunos los recuerdos no significaban nada. Pero cuando es momento de pararse y despedirse, no te queda más que eso. Por primera vez, son los vivos los que lo persiguen y no los muertos.</p>
<p>— No me quiero ir — susurra. Sakumo lo mira con extrañeza y algo de dolor, quizá incluso lástima, su rostro apagado es el mismo que Kakashi recuerda en el charco acre de sangre.</p>
<p>— ¿Es por él? — pregunta Sakumo y desvía la mirada.</p>
<p>— No — Kakashi suspira, sobre su mente los mismos recuerdos suaves y mundanos se deslizan — Es por mí.</p>
<p>— Kakashi — Sakumo suspira su nombre, parece un poco exhausto con eso — No lo esperaba precisamente de ti.</p>
<p>— Ni yo — su semblante baila y se aferra como puede a sí mismo, a las escenas, a la imagen de Gai contra la regadera.</p>
<p>Entonces, de pie en el centro de su habitación, hundido en el segundo suspendido, alguien toca la puerta.</p>
<p><em>— ¡No me voy a ir! — </em>es la voz de Gai — <em>¡No te voy a dejar solo! </em>— grita y azota las manos contra la madera — <em>¡Sigo aquí! </em></p>
<p>De pronto, el agua se riega.</p>
<p>El reloj de la pared comienza a avanzar otra vez.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es su rostro.</p>
<p>El sol le hiere la mirada y se encierra detrás de sus párpados antes de que pueda animarse a volver a mirar.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, ¿cómo te encuentras? — la cuestión es suave, su rostro preocupado parece delirar entre un sufrimiento extraño y arraigado.</p>
<p>Kakashi junta las palabras sobre su lengua. Le duele el cuello, le duele la espalda y las manos le pesan como si fueran de plomo y caen sueltas sobre los escombros que lo enmarcan.</p>
<p>Aun así, se obliga a enderezarse, un esfuerzo digno traería un escenario igual de digno, o algo por el estilo era lo que Gai siempre le solía decir.</p>
<p>— Parece que resultaste herido — murmura Gai y lo sostiene. Kakashi no necesita ser el genio que es para entender que Gai no lo sabe, que llegó <em>muy</em> tarde.</p>
<p>— Sí, solo fue… — las palabras le raspan. No tiene importancia. No quiere pensar en la batalla, ni en Pain, ni en la aldea hecha ruinas, ni en la guerra que ahora es clara y los ha dejado a todos botados a un lado del camino en una absoluta desventaja.</p>
<p>Ahora solo tiene ganas de quedarse recostado, varado en el mar atrayente de los recuerdos, de todos los significados.</p>
<p>Gai suspira cerca de él y lo sostiene con más fuerza. No lo dice pero Kakashi sabe que lo está revisando, que no comprende porque estaba desmayado y busca alguna herida abierta que atender.</p>
<p>No la hay.</p>
<p>Al volver de la muerte estaba entero, aunque no entiende los porqués.</p>
<p>— Gai… — se recarga en él lo suficiente y lo obliga a mirarlo. Los sentimientos desperdigados con su padre se acumulan y se hacen una lista que unos momentos parpadea interminable antes de hacerse algo real que sostener.</p>
<p>El interior de su boca se llena de todas esas cosas. Son mariposas, vuelan y revolotean. El aire llenando sus pulmones una vez más. La voz de Gai cantando algo, sonriéndole desde el flujo de agua, tocándolo.</p>
<p>— Gracias — su voz se quiebra, Gai toma su mano y delante de él Kakashi puede ver el camino otra vez.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, yo no hice nada — parece dolido al admitir aquello — Estaba un poco lejos, pero entonces tuve un mal presentimiento, ¿sabes? Yo sentí que algo dentro de mí se arrancaba y vine corriendo, pero cuando llegué…</p>
<p>— Gracias — repite Kakashi y corta sus palabras. Por unos momentos aquel hilo que parecía tensarse y romperse a sus espaldas se vuelve tangible. Gai lo había sentido quebrándose mucho antes que él —. Quería decirlo por si hacía falta.</p>
<p>Gai suspira con eso y asiente. Sabe que significa algo especial para Kakashi pero no quiere preguntar. No se atreve a preguntar.</p>
<p>Alrededor los escombros serpentean por todos lados. Él mira por sobre las cosas y hay caos. Al mover los brazos, falla a medias. No sabe hacia dónde está mirando, no sabe qué hora es, qué día es.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi logra enganchar sus dedos en el hombro de Gai. Le gusta cómo se siente. Es lindo.</p>
<p>Sobre toda la escena destruida, hay esperanza, porque hay futuro, porque hay vida, porque está vivo.</p>
<p>— ¿Esto es real? — pregunta y se pega a su cuerpo. No hace falta decirle a lo que se refiere, no hace falta explicarle su miedo.</p>
<p>— Solo si tú quieres que sea real — Kakashi se aprieta. Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de él. Esa es la esperanza, la promesa del mañana.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tus agallas sí que son reconfortantes. </em>
</p>
<p>Se ríe para sus adentros.</p>
<p>Lo bueno de la vida, es que siempre se podía volver a empezar.</p>
<p>Frente a él comenzaba una nueva oportunidad.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A veces, esas cosas parecen flores de papel bajo las nubes de una tormenta. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Es increíble el modo en el que suceden las cosas. De alguna manera, Kakashi cree que debería estar acostumbrado, que al mirar al frente lo único que debería pensar es un “estoy listo. Sé lo que va a pasar”</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no está listo. Sobre todo, no tiene idea de lo que va a pasar. Es lo último que puede tratar de pensar.</p>
<p>Tiene miedo. El terror es una estampa en su rostro y agradece infinitamente traer la máscara puesta. El rictus una forma demasiado dolorosa pegada a sus labios hasta sentir que se han agrietado.</p>
<p>La indicación de Tsunade sigue presente en su cabeza y al mirar sus manos quiere rememorar el pasado y dejar de temblar como lo hace.</p>
<p>No sirve de nada. Las memorias son extrañas ilusiones que le hacen daño, que le roban la fuerza y la esperanza, que lo hacen preguntarse porqué Tsunade lo ha enviado al frente de la guerra precisamente a él, precisamente a alguien que había perdido a todo su equipo, que había dejado morir a todos sus amigos.</p>
<p>Aun puede escuchar a Rin decir su nombre. Sus dedos goteando su sangre delante de sus ojos son una pintura detrás de sus pestañas antes de que Obito debajo de la piedra le susurre algunas cosas significativas y lo deje apartado en el recuerdo de su nombre pegado al cenotafio. Estaba a un lado de Minato.</p>
<p>Lo cierto es que nadie está listo para la guerra.</p>
<p>El olor a muerte le resulta nauseabundo. No es real, está en su cabeza, es una sensación que se extiende más allá de lo que puede ver, de lo que puede saber.</p>
<p>Ser veterano de guerra no ayuda en nada. Es tan irreal ahora como lo fue entonces.</p>
<p>De pie en el campo de batalla Kakashi lo duda. <em>¿Está sucediendo? </em>Se pregunta. La neblina una capa extraña, como la cortina de una ilusión, como la sensación ahogada del mundo antes de que te des cuenta que estás atrapado en un sueño, que sigues durmiendo.</p>
<p>Es el miedo el que lo arrastra a la realidad y lo deja plantado donde está.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sí, está sucediendo de nuevo. </em>
</p>
<p>Cuando se gira, encuentra a Gai sentado a mitad de la tienda que comparten. Su rostro luce decaído, sus ojos pequeños están irritados y puede ver la tensión en su quijada. Gai tiene sus propios recuerdos, sus propios temores, sus propios arrepentimientos.</p>
<p>Ninguno los dice en voz alta. Los ataúdes parecen un fantasma y los rodean, se enfilan entre sus cuerpos, se vuelven sólidos y los llenan de desesperanza.</p>
<p>Están del pie al final de una era, están al borde del abismo que se asoma al fin del mundo.</p>
<p>Un paso en falso y jamás serían capaces de regresar.</p>
<p><em>Esta podría ser la última vez</em>.</p>
<p>La verdad resulta obvia y se asoma en su boca. Kakashi, sin embargo, se obliga a sí mismo a tragarse esa conclusión.</p>
<p>Si Gai supiera que está siendo tan negativo se enojaría y lo golpearía. Gai cree que pueden ganar. Gai <em>todavía</em> cree que de alguna manera pueden ganar.</p>
<p>Su esperanza es ridícula. Por supuesto, no se lo dice. Alguien tiene que seguir creyendo en eso. Alguien tiene que ser más duro con él y decirle que ya no es un chiquillo. Ahora tiene responsabilidades. <em>Demasiadas</em> responsabilidades.</p>
<p>En sus manos cuelgan infinitos hilos conectados todos a sus subordinados. El castigo de cada baja es un golpe directo a su lastimado espíritu. Kakashi se siente responsable de sus muertes.</p>
<p><em>Podría hacerlo mejor. </em>Se repite. <em>Tengo que hacerlo mejor. </em></p>
<p>Pero sabe que las muertes no dependen de él. Es así como funciona la guerra.</p>
<p>E incluso entonces una parte de Kakashi está conforme. Él cree firmemente que no existen los caminos fáciles hacia la paz. A través de la guerra es como se consigue la auténtica tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no es cierto. Es la cuarta guerra. Delante de ella no podía haber sino más conflictos y más guerras. La paz ahora demasiado lejana, partida en pequeñas partes que Kakashi no es capaz de atrapar.</p>
<p>— ¿Seguro que está bien? — su voz es rasposa, hay una flema extraña en su garganta que lo asfixia y le deja un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Por supuesto, es solo un puñado de culpa.</p>
<p>— ¡Claro que sí! — Gai sonríe pero Kakashi puede reconocer su mentira como una versión falsa. Su voz suena apretada, su entusiasmo es una mentira y su tono metálico resulta forzado a oídos de Kakashi.</p>
<p>— Si algo sucede… — De pronto su rostro está cerca, demasiado cerca. Hay un guiño que va más a un gesto rígido que a su coquetería habitual, aun así, Kakashi lo mira y suspira.</p>
<p>— Está bien, lo tengo todo arreglado — Gai se llena los pulmones y parece a punto de hacer alguna pose extraña pero se detiene a la mitad — Nada cruzará cerca de ti antes de que pueda darme cuenta — un nuevo guiño y un asentimiento. Ambos son tan frágiles que a Kakashi le duele el cuerpo con solo verlo.</p>
<p>— También es tu descanso — Dijo, con ello, una súplica de que se mantuviera tranquilo.  </p>
<p>— Lo sé, es solo qué… — se traga sus palabras. La tristeza la oculta detrás de una sonrisa que es aún más grande que la anterior. Más<em> falsa </em>que la anterior.</p>
<p>— Gai… tienes que descansar también. Te necesito conmigo al frente de la guerra — algo en la expresión de Gai se apretó y se aflojó. Luego, un asentimiento un tanto vacío se despegó de su cabeza.</p>
<p>De alguna manera, ese gesto le indicó a Kakashi lo que sabía. Gai tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado tanto o más que él y tenía que soportar ese terror dentro de su propia cabeza, era demasiado necio para admitirse a sí mismo temer.</p>
<p>Resistió el impulso de decir algo. Las cosas pasaban por su mente y le escocían la piel. Lo cierto es que Kakashi no tenía palabras de aliento, todas ellas habían sido dichas una vez. <em>No de nuevo</em>. No mientras no tuviera la certeza de ellas, no mientras estuvieran colgando en ese lugar a mitad de una escabrosa guerra.</p>
<p><em>¡Pero eso no era como Gai! </em>Piensa, mira sobre su hombro solo para darse cuenta que sigue en el mismo lugar, con las manos quietas sobre sus muslos en una pose rígida como zarpas a punto de atacar.</p>
<p>Lo único que se extiende es solo aquel extraño y tenso momento que se siente demasiado grueso, casi tangible, como si Kakashi pudiera ser capaz de cortarlo con el filo de sus manos.</p>
<p>Gai apenas había hablado, sabía que sin duda estaba quemándose el cerebro pensando en cosas que decir. Pero estaban en guerra, cualquier conversación sería incómoda y dolorosa. El silencio en ese caso era mejor.</p>
<p>La tienda tenía el techo demasiado bajo como para hacer demasiado más de lo que parecía cómodamente posible. De rodillas sobre el piso incómodo Kakashi desenredó su futón, al lado, el propio Gai comenzó a imitarlo con movimientos medidos y flojos.</p>
<p>— Lo siento — se disculpó por alguna razón. Gai negó suavemente y mantuvo su semblante tranquilo.</p>
<p>Toda la calma era falsa. Sus manos frotándose contra la tela de forro doble y su semblante lo hacía ver como un niño asustado y avergonzado. Pero de nuevo, no hubo nada. Sus ojos se negaban a mirarlo, como si al hacerlo todo de pronto fuese a venirse abajo.</p>
<p><em>Es mejor de este modo</em>. Se dice Kakashi y trata de mantenerse en esa idea concreta. Quería dormir y no decir nada, quería fingir que había un día siguiente, un mañana, un camino, un futuro. Quería pensar que no estaba parado en el final de la línea, que eso no era una despedida.</p>
<p>Pero lo es.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo es. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sintió que su rostro se apretaba y se resquebrajaba. Una capa rígida de una máscara contrayéndose sobre su expresión. Algo estalló dentro de sus párpados. Blanco. Luego, totalmente negro. El azul un destello extraño como salpicaduras de una lluvia. Estaba temblando.</p>
<p>— Gai — sus palabras se han ido antes de pensarlas. Sus cuerpos demasiado juntos sobre el piso parecen rozarse apenas. Kakashi es consciente de que sus muslos se tocan bajo el pliegue de su sábana y de forma activa se desliza contra él —. Gai, nosotros…</p>
<p>— Lo sé — es Gai quién parece tener la cordura entre los dos y su voz gruesa media el silencio en la tienda.</p>
<p>Kakashi se pierde unos momentos. No sabe cómo se siente. Frío, adolorido, enfermo, mayormente lleno de nauseas que de alguna manera parecen acabar en algún lugar debajo de su garganta.</p>
<p>Hubo un movimiento entonces. Más un golpe que una caricia o alguna otra cosa. La mano de Gai había sido rápida y se había movido a su muslo. Sus dedos arañándolo por sobre la ropa le indicaron su ruego silencioso.</p>
<p>— ¿Confías en mí? — la pregunta se gana una extraña mirada. Hay un secreto doloroso detrás de sus palabras y Kakashi se perfila hacia él — Sabes que haré siempre lo correcto, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>Sus preguntas no son preguntas reales. Kakashi sabía que Gai conocía las respuestas. Él mismo se las había dicho. No había ninguna clase de inflexión en ellas sino solo un timbre estremecedor.</p>
<p>No responde. No hace falta y hablar sobre eso es innecesario.</p>
<p>Lo único que puede atinar a hacer es morderse los labios. Sus piernas rígidas se quedan adheridas a su posición y el impulso de girarse molesto le pica la espalda antes de que la molestia se destape como preocupación.</p>
<p>— Sabes que si lo haces, <em>morirás</em> — casi había esperado una respuesta agitada, un grito, una promesa desesperada.</p>
<p>En cambio Gai se queda quieto en su lugar. De pronto el suelo le resulta desagradable y frío, rugoso y desigual. Kakashi siente el deseo de levantarse o hacer algo, moverse y mover a Gai porque no soporta su semblante espeluznantemente serio que parece demasiado fijo en el techo.</p>
<p>— Pero confías en mí, ¿cierto? — los dedos de Gai se clavan más en su muslo como si le exigiera una respuesta. Kakashi se obliga a sí mismo a resistir la punzada de dolor y se mantiene fijo en su rostro.</p>
<p>— Sí — una pequeña costra se pasa en su garganta al decir eso. Había visto a Gai pasar por todas sus etapas y no podía recordar haber notado tanta preocupación y tanta seriedad en él.</p>
<p><em>Esto no es como Gai. </em>Dice de nuevo. La idea hace que algo hirviente se deslice desde su mente hasta su pecho. Algo en su vientre se tensó y se rompió. <em>Dolor</em>.</p>
<p>— Gai… sabes que no necesitas protegerme — Gai sacude la cabeza y rechaza sus palabras. Es muy consciente de que no lo tomará en cuenta. Gai tenía siempre sus propias reglas.</p>
<p>— No tengo miedo — las palabras parecen fuertes pero al final son largas y dúctiles, detrás de su frase se arrastran las enseñanzas de los ninjas, los discursos en la academia que decían que un ninja no debería mostrar miedo incluso si lo tenía. Admitirlo era el primer error de cualquier misión.</p>
<p>Hubo un sonido agudo afuera. Alguien moviéndose, vigilando mientras se alejaba entre los árboles y cuidaba el descanso de sus superiores. El sonido del agua de la lluvia chapoteando entre el lodo lo inunda todo antes de que pueda volverse a girar a Gai.</p>
<p>Ahora está inclinado hacia él. Su mano tocando su muslo se mueve arriba y sus dedos acarician su cremallera con duda antes de apretarse en su bulto.</p>
<p>Una vaga sonrisa alumbra sus labios antes de inclinarse a Kakashi, su aliento rozando brevemente su cabello antes de que sus dientes mordieran su máscara y la bajara en un movimiento un poco brusco.</p>
<p>— ¿Debería desnudarme? — fue una pregunta honesta, un poco inocente. El miedo tejido entre ella de forma plausible hizo dudar a Gai antes de que asintiera y se alejara un poco para desabrocharse él mismo su traje.</p>
<p>El sonido de la ropa cayendo pesadamente entre el piso lo hace preguntarse qué tan obvios podrían ser, que tan silenciosos deberían ser.</p>
<p>Detenidos en el filo de la vida, no le importaba demasiado. Él mismo podía oler que afuera había muchas más personas en su situación. La ansiedad desesperada y el temor daban un escenario perfecto para el romanticismo melodramático colgado sobre la adrenalina de una guerra.</p>
<p>La muerte siendo el lecho donde muchos daban y entregaban amor desesperado.</p>
<p><em>Es la última vez. </em>Rezaban. Era la bandera que justificaba todo acto.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, estaban acostumbrados al sexo, había sido por lo que habían empezado incluso antes que los propios besos. Un sexo crudo e informal, algo rápido y brusco, demasiado apresurado e incómodo antes de que ambos estuvieran acostumbrados.</p>
<p><em>Somos adultos. </em>Había dicho Gai aquel día, cuando entró por su ventana en la madrugada y le soltó su pregunta. <em>Quizá sea bueno para nosotros. </em></p>
<p><em>¿Por qué sería bueno para nosotros? </em>Kakashi había resoplado y rodado los ojos. <em>Si tanto tienes ganas, tócate a ti mismo. </em></p>
<p>Gai había inflado las mejillas como un niño. Kakashi mirándolo ahora se da cuenta que es un gesto que no perderá jamás. Ahora es un poco raro pensar que había cedido a tener sexo solo por ese puchero en su rostro rojo por la vergüenza y la frustración.</p>
<p><em>No es suficiente. </em>Kakashi se había reído de él y se había dado la vuelta un momento. Pero eran jóvenes, quería experimentar tanto como Gai quería experimentar.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué conmigo? </em>La pregunta resultó tonta. Gai lo había mirado siempre, Gai no había podido crear vínculos con nadie más.</p>
<p><em>¿Lo has hecho con alguien más? </em>Gai había sonado más temeroso que dudoso, Kakashi ahora entendía su dolor. Entonces no.</p>
<p><em>Tengo dieciocho, claro que lo he hecho con alguien más. </em>Gai permaneció en su ventana y luego comenzó a reír despreocupadamente.</p>
<p><em>Entonces hazlo conmigo. </em>Fue inevitable no reírse de su petición.</p>
<p><em>¿Tú lo has hecho con alguien? </em>Kakashi sabía la respuesta. Una negativa fue suficiente para entender que nadie había besado a Gai antes, que nadie lo había tocado, que podría ser él el primero en su vida y de alguna manera la idea lo entusiasmó.</p>
<p>La noche había sido insípida. Gai había estado temblando demasiado, apenas había logrado conseguir un orgasmo y el miedo no dejaba de filtrarse y anunciar que temía hacerlo mal.</p>
<p>Aun así, sus palabras demasiado entusiastas saltaron de sus labios prometiendo complacerlo. Sin besos, Gai esa noche lo había tocado en la premisa extraña del sexo.</p>
<p>Más tarde, Kakashi solo puede mirar atrás y sorprenderse de lo que ve. Habían hecho el amor. Una y otra y otra vez.</p>
<p>Pero ahora le parece diferente a las otras veces. Quiere sentir ese deseo, quiere mirar la flama que siempre lo ha tenido en el otro extremo solo con mirar una minúscula parte del cuerpo desnudo de Gai.</p>
<p>No sucede.</p>
<p>Cuando la mirada de Gai se va en contra de su cuerpo desnudo Kakashi quiere retroceder. Por supuesto, no lo hace. No tiene sentido y le resulta antinatural. Él quiere ese momento tanto como Gai.</p>
<p>Gai se desliza arriba de él, su rostro parece demasiado tenso y serio, quería que de pronto saltase y dijera que no se preocupara, que era normal sentir esos impulsos en esa situación, que era una muestra de que eran jóvenes y sanos. Pero Gai es una extraña figura que lo acaricia de arriba abajo sin profundidad.</p>
<p>— Kakashi… — Gai suspira. Su voz está temblorosa y suena sin aliento. Sin embargo, no es deseo.</p>
<p>Es solo<em> miedo. </em></p>
<p>— Gai… yo… — se traba, no encuentra la forma de decir gracias, de pedir perdón, de decirle que lo único que quiere ahora es llorar desesperadamente porque van a perderlo todo, porque va a <em>perderlo.</em></p>
<p>— No, Kakashi — se inclina cuando lo dice. Sus labios ahora pegados a su cuello lo humedecen y lo succiona, es inevitable no levantar las caderas de forma activa y Kakashi se siente avergonzado de sus impulsos.</p>
<p>Es cuando Gai se cierne sobre él cuando Kakashi siente un punto frío en la nuca, como un dedo extraño y cadavérico apretándose y haciéndose hielo que se entremete por la tela de la sábana.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gai iba a morir. </em>
</p>
<p>La idea no era una idea, era un hecho que comenzó a esponjarse en el pecho de Kakashi como una herida que de pronto se abre y brota hacia todos lados la sangre.</p>
<p>Dudoso, Kakashi tomó la espalda de Gai. Deseó entonces perderse en ese momento que se traducía en el <em>último</em> momento, su vida colgando en un instante que se extendía una eternidad.</p>
<p>Le costó toda su concentración hacerse de la débil forma de una erección. Lo cierto es que no estaba excitado. No sabía cómo hacerlo con las lágrimas picándole los ojos y la premisa de la muerte aplastándolo y dejándole mirar un ataúd abierto.</p>
<p>Era imposible, pedirle hacerlo era como pedirle que de pronto le creciera otro dedo o que tuviera más cabello. El impulso de alejarlo se repitió en su mente cuando los dedos de Gai se apretaron contra su espalda baja y su camino encontró el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas.</p>
<p>Sus manos de pronto se sentían ásperas contra su piel, como lijas, y se preguntó si Gai estaba escribiendo algo sobre sus muslos o sobre su pecho. Quería que pusiera algo, quería que dejara algo, que <em>dijera</em> algo.</p>
<p>Su corazón se agitó violentamente en su pecho. Kakashi podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y cada poro de su piel abrirse como un montón de aves extendiendo las alas cuando Gai apartó sus dedos y colocó algo más entre el espacio de su cuerpo.</p>
<p><em>Él me quiere. </em>Se dijo e intentó calmarse. La sensación rígida de la unión le dio un extraño consuelo, pero era mucho más doloroso que cualquier otra vez. No lo quería dentro.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué estoy haciendo? </em>
</p>
<p>De forma casi ensayada Kakashi se movió debajo de él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba y pronto estuvo en el sube y baja de un estallido de dolor parcial y placer opacado por las contenidas lágrimas. Tendido debajo, Kakashi se pregunta qué le pasa. ¡Se suponía que esa era la última vez!</p>
<p>Algo parece abrirse en su cabeza con esa idea.</p>
<p>Entiende entonces que es precisamente eso lo que hace tan difícil el momento. No quiere que sea la última vez. No quiere hacerlo porque hacerlo significa que se está despidiendo, que se espera lo peor, que está en el final del camino y que se está resignando. Que se está rindiendo en ese acto.</p>
<p> — Gai — jadea, su propia voz es un hilo sofocado.</p>
<p>Con un movimiento, Gai lo atrapa para que no pueda moverse y se enfoca en lo que está haciendo, demasiado perdido en su placer como para notar cualquier otra cosa no se percata de la rigidez de Kakashi, de la forma en la que sus ojos parecen estar demasiado fuera de cualquier pensamiento.</p>
<p>Kakashi tenía ganas de llorar, de suplicar, de hacer promesas, de escapar de esa guerra y llevarse a Gai. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esa manera, por la forma en la que sus dudas y miedos estaban arruinando el momento. Pero no podía evitarlo. No había nada más doloroso y desgarrador como ese momento.</p>
<p>Cuando Gai se inclina Kakashi lo toma y lo besa. Es lo único que puede aportar y hacer. Sus dientes un poco apretados contra sus labios antes de que la intensidad cambie y sea Gai quien lo lleve y lo asfixie, su lengua ahora haciendo caricias profundas con movimientos plácidos y suaves, insistentes, la medida sugestiva de una penetración.</p>
<p>Sus caderas se regulan a ese arrullo. Kakashi percibe el movimiento bajo la curva de sus palmas y siente a Gai tensarse y sudar. No tarda en acabar.</p>
<p>No hay tiempo para decir nada. En el momento en el que Gai se separa nota el pene medio flácido de Kakashi y curva las cejas en extrañeza antes de que algo muy cercano al hambre y la malicia se pinte en su rostro y se deslice abajo.</p>
<p>— Gai, no hace falta — sisea, pero apenas puede pensar algo cuando siente la lengua de Gai tocarlo y sus labios apretándose contra su erección. Maldice su propio placer y su corazón comienza a bombear hacia su entrepierna de forma desmedida.</p>
<p>La mano de Gai reposó sobre la base de su pene algunos momentos antes de contenerlo todo en su boca. La escena era buena, Gai subía y bajaba como si hubiera dejado algún rastro de miel sobre su extensión.</p>
<p>Luego, la chispa. Kakashi viaja a otro lado, al pasado, a la forma en la que Gai lo miraba desde la entrada de la academia, en la forma en la que le hablaba y le hablaba, en la forma en la que no se rendía, en la que se sacrificaba.</p>
<p>No ha cambiado nada, ni su risa, ni sus gestos, ni sus palabras. Sigue siendo el mismo que conoció hacía veinticinco años. No sabe cómo es eso posible, pero ama ese hecho. El hueco de su respiración le pica en los oídos antes de volverse en un eterno.</p>
<p>Quiere recordarlo para siempre de ese modo, con ese rostro, con esa sonrisa que lo mira, con ese deseo, con todos esos frágiles y delicados “<em>Te quiero”. </em></p>
<p>De esa forma, Kakashi lo mira. Gai era su verdad oculta. El atardecer que se evapora sin llamar la atención.</p>
<p>Pero, ¿qué podía hacer a esas alturas? ¿De qué servía jurar amor eterno cuando la vida iba a decidir por ellos? Los que estaban vivos y enredados en ese mundo de guerras y muertes solo podían resignarse y acatar las palabras del destino.</p>
<p>Entiende entonces que no ha sido más que un espectador de su propia vida. Está pedido en una obra extraña donde no le han dado un guión.</p>
<p>Amante o amigo. No era eso lo importante. No había un punto insignificante.</p>
<p>Al final, el vencedor de la guerra sería quien se lo llevaría todo. Los perdedores solo se resignarían a volver con las manos vacías. Quizá solo el peso suelto y flácido de un montón de cuerpos desnutridos y entreabiertos.</p>
<p>No quiere hablar, porque hablar lo destruiría, abrir la boca era hacer que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, abrir la boca era dar el cierre a la puerta. Hablar significaría poner triste a Gai.</p>
<p>El techo de su tienda se agitó con el viento. Detrás de ellos, había algo asechando la oscuridad como un depredador. Era la muerte. Y su presencia resultó tan palpable y real como lo fueron sus lágrimas, como fueron las lágrimas de Gai contra su abdomen y sus manos firmes en su cintura cuando finalmente se rinde a llorar sobre él.</p>
<p>— Gai, quiero una nueva regla — murmura en su desesperanza y lo aprieta. Gai no tiene muchas opciones cuando se ve envuelto en un agarre poco usual y se hunde aún más en la desesperación de su sollozo — Vuelve con vida.</p>
<p>No había forma de que pudiera cumplir algo como eso. Ambos saben que no es una regla, que no puede hacerlo jurar, que no saben qué pasará.</p>
<p>— Por favor… — insiste — Dime que volverás con vida.</p>
<p>— Sí.</p>
<p>
  <em>Una mentira. </em>
</p>
<p>Con su mente entumecida Kakashi se deja arrastrar hacia la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Sobre el piso frío y silencioso se arrodilla y se sostiene el brazo derecho.</p>
<p>Delante, lanzándose a través de una ráfaga roja de sangre, Gai parece volar sobre el cielo y se arroja contra Madara.</p>
<p>Kakashi no sabe cómo sucedió. Su existencia se redujo al brillante color que se evaporaba en una diluida llama. Vivió de un instante al otro. Luego, el camino en reversa hacia al piso.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo el contorno de una flor seca que caía y se desintegraba.</p>
<p>Sus pétalos de papel se hicieron añicos bajo el peso de la lluvia.</p>
<p>Detrás de él, el viento deja un cielo plomizo sin estrellas.</p>
<p>Al parpadear, Gai ya no está.</p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre supe que un día iba a enterrarte.</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p><em>— Ya sabes</em> <em>— Kakashi suspira —. Cumple un deseo gratis... — su vista se pega a las estrellas. Demasiado lejanas parecen engañosamente frágiles y mansas. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>— Nadie puede quedarse esperando algo tan tonto como eso — Gai sonríe y posa, sus manos aferradas al tubo se balancean antes de que se dé la vuelta —. No puedes quedarte esperando un milagro, Kakashi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Su cabeza niega, el viento le revuelve el cabello corto y pasa por el espacio de su ropa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No puedes quedarte ahí acostado esperando a que se cumplan tus deseos como si fuera magia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No existe algo como eso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No existen los deseos. </em>
</p>
<p>De pronto, como una estrella fugaz, un relámpago amarillo vuela por el cielo y aterriza al lado de su cuerpo carbonizado.</p>
<p>Entonces, Kakashi suplica.</p>
<p>
  <em>Un deseo...</em>
</p>
<p>Y por primera vez, la estrella lo escucha.</p>
<p>La flor de papel contra la lluvia se seca con la luz cálida del sol.</p>
<p>Desarrollándose entre el pequeño nudo de sus pétalos marchitos la semilla prometedora de la vida.</p>
<p>
  <em>Que viva. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Que vuelva con vida. </em>
</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Es cuando se quiere volver que la tormenta parece haber borrado el camino de regreso a casa.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>La verdadera tragedia de la guerra no sucede durante la guerra.</p>
<p>Es luego de que ha terminado el conflicto cuando viene el verdadero dolor, el luto, la tristeza, la desesperación.</p>
<p>Es ahí cuando los caminos se separan, cuando el cansancio se vuelve real, cuando finalmente hay tiempo para lamentarse y llorar. Para entender, para sepultar.</p>
<p>Kakashi quiere suspirar y recostarse en el pasto. Quiere olvidarse de todo, quiere cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un sueño reparador y descansar días enteros sin que nadie dijera nada, sin que nadie lo molestara.</p>
<p>No puede. No es ajeno al caos que queda derramado y se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerse de pie entre los escombros que hablan de un sinfín de batallas, de sacrificios, de lágrimas.</p>
<p>Hay más cadáveres de los que puede contar. En realidad, hay más cadáveres que sobrevivientes y ese hecho parece un extraño espejismo que la gente se niega a mirar mientras lloran y se abrazan.</p>
<p>Las palabras de consuelo se riegan como brisa sobre el piso, la escabrosa presencia de la sangre y la muerte adornando las palabras apresuradas de amor.</p>
<p>Kakashi se queda de pie sobre el borde de un tronco casi desecho. El sol de la mañana toca su espalda y puede notar entre los movimientos los pequeños grupos de médicos correr en todas direcciones.</p>
<p>Suspira y cierra los ojos.</p>
<p>Por un momento, todo es luz, todo es esperanza.</p>
<p><em>Se acabó</em>. piensa. Pero no es cierto.</p>
<p>Al abrir los ojos todavía es capaz de mirar la llama roja del cuerpo de Gai subiendo a través de una imagen estática.</p>
<p>Si se concentra, todavía puede escuchar su voz a su derecha diciendo las palabras cortas que usó para despedirse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiero hacerlo.</em>
</p>
<p>Había dicho. No lo había mirado cuando lo hizo. No lo había hecho incluso cuando llamó su nombre, cuando le gritó que no lo hiciera.</p>
<p>Gai no miró atrás.</p>
<p>Kakashi no había tenido opciones. <em>Sigue peleando. </em>Le dijo su mente. Al tener a Kaguya de frente la idea se había vuelto su única opción.</p>
<p>Ahora Kakashi puede pensar con calma y ese espacio lo hace sentirse frustrado. No quiere pensar. No quiere abrir los ojos y mirarse envuelto en la tarea de recoger cadáveres y limpiar la sangre, no quiere mirar ahí abajo y encontrarse con el cuerpo calcinado y medio muerto de Gai.</p>
<p>Kakashi solo quiere ir a casa.</p>
<p>Solo quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad.</p>
<p>El pensamiento se quiebra como una pequeña esfera de vidrio entre sus dedos y lo corta. Su deseo es una pelota de nieve y se derrite contra el panorama que lo asusta, que lo hace recibir y percibir cada pinchazo traducido en una ausencia nueva y en una horrorosa tragedia.</p>
<p>Lo cierto es que Kakashi no puede volver a casa.</p>
<p>No hay lugar al cual regresar.</p>
<p>La aldea queda a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y piensa que tendrán que pasar días enteros antes de que cualquiera toque la aldea. Una aldea que seguía en ruinas. Una aldea que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Konoha está herida ahora. Muchos de sus ninjas se han ido para jamás regresar y una ausencia melancólica se cierne sobre esa idea.</p>
<p>Nadie, ciertamente, iba a poder volver a la normalidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi maldice una y otra vez ese hecho y es atrapado por una nube extraña que inunda su mente y clama venganza. La idea papalotea en sus pensamientos unos momentos antes de apagarse sin resistencia, lo único que queda es un extraño hueco abierto a mitad de su pecho. Ciertamente, Kakashi no es un hombre de venganzas ni rencores. No tiene sentido, no quiere seguir peleando y se siente lo suficientemente cansado. Está harto.</p>
<p>Entonces solo queda una idea volando que se cierra alrededor de su cabeza como una neblina oscura.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gai.</em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi no necesita buscarlo entre la multitud, no necesita correr desesperado entre los pequeños grupos y gritar su nombre. Incluso antes de girar el rostro a un lado, Kakashi ya sabe dónde está.</p>
<p>Él puede sentirlo como si Gai fuera una pequeña rosa a mitad del desierto, algo dentro de su pecho lo hace percibirlo como si fuera una abeja revoloteando ansiosa a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Gai siempre ha sido de ese modo, se da cuenta. Él es un pedazo de vidrio atorado bajo las venas de Kakashi, transparente, casi invisible, minúsculo, pero constante y doloroso. Es un grito ahogado e incómodo que tira de él. Su presencia un punto hirviente, <em>allí</em>, en su cabeza, debajo de la venda.</p>
<p>Se puede notar el semblante de Kakashi torcerse cuando aquel punto le pica el centro de las costillas y sus ojos se nublan.</p>
<p>De pronto, lo sabe, <em>ahí está</em>.</p>
<p>El dolor punzante lo hace angostar la mirada cuando sus ojos se enganchan a la figura a unos metros de él.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo siente cuando lo mira. A veces incluso cuando no lo mira. Gai siempre lo nota como la punta de un camino rojo y Kakashi puede ver esa descarga como un rayo entre los dos cuando sus miradas se juntan.</p>
<p>Esta vez no.</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi voltea al punto donde presiona su nuca no hay una respuesta, no hay adrenalina, no hay una sonrisa brillante y un pulgar arriba.</p>
<p>En cambio, hay un rescoldo doloroso de cenizas.</p>
<p>Kakashi siente su cuerpo tensarse. De pronto todo él se pone rígido y una sensación recorre su espina dorsal hasta que sus pies parecen plomo y se quedan fijas contra el suelo.</p>
<p>Sabe lo que es, reconoce el sentimiento del miedo apenas lo obliga a respirar con dificultad. </p>
<p>No hay forma de salir de ello. La sombra lo atrapa y le forma un nudo como una pequeña navaja contra su garganta.</p>
<p>El sonido del viento golpeando la gravilla contra sus pies lo hace ponerse aún más tenso. Sus ojos hacen una línea, abajo y luego arriba. Es una imagen dolorosa, puede grabarse contra sus dedos aun cuando el mismo Kakashi todavía sigue de pie en los escombros a una larga distancia.</p>
<p>Hay una rama torcida y desecha que se levanta a su derecha cuya curva proyecta una sombra extraña contra una montaña de rocas. Su marco profundo está negro, oscurecido, resalta como una figura marcada por un fino dedo sobre la arena amarillenta.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no mira aquella extraña sombra, no pone atención en el relieve ni en las curvas que parecen brillar en tonos pardos y cenicientos. Lo único que sus ojos perciben es el bulto negro y aplastado que permanece quieto y rígido bajo el charco endeble y demacrado de la larguirucha sombra.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo mira. Pero siente que al mirarlo en realidad no lo mira y se obliga a sí mismo a enfocar.</p>
<p><em>Sin sharingan esta vez.</em> Apenas lo piensa, los dos ojos abiertos se ven minimizados bajo la luz del sol y entre el arco refulgente de sus pestañas percibe su silueta.</p>
<p>La delgada línea de los brazos se extiende a los lados. Sus piernas apenas cubiertas por su tela desgarrada se deslizan como una imagen diluida hacia abajo y su imagen se pierde y se revuelve contra la arena.</p>
<p>Le falta todo un pie ahora y Kakashi no puede ignorar ese hecho. Teme acercarse, teme a la posibilidad de que puedan faltar más partes.</p>
<p>La idea hace que Kakashi quiera cerrar los ojos y apartarse. Quiere ser ajeno, quiere darse la vuelta y meter sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras se esconde cobardemente y deja que los demás se ocupen de las cosas realmente difíciles de la guerra:</p>
<p>
  <em>Las consecuencias. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sabe que los héroes, una vez vencidos o muertos, no eran nada más que basura, no eran más que un cuerpo detrás de una columna o una línea diminuta en una tumba.</p>
<p>
  <em>Así es como funciona la guerra. Así es como funcionan los ninjas. Lo ha sido siempre. No tendría que acercarme a estorbar, no tendría que entrometerme.</em>
</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi sigue de pie suspendido en el mismo sitio. Gai había luchado, lo había protegido, se había sacrificado. Kakashi no podía solo hacerse a un lado y lloriquear como un niño asustado mientras los médicos lo recogían del suelo.</p>
<p><em>No puedo irme. Esa ya no es la persona que soy.</em> Se dice. <em>No puedo dejar el cuerpo de Gai sobre la tierra con hormigas. Si fuera yo, sé que Gai lo haría. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lo haría porque no hacerlo sería cruel. Porque está mal. Porque él no sería capaz de abandonarme o traicionarme.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Porque Obito lo haría también. </em>
</p>
<p>La idea ruge y se dispersa. Un fuego artificial en algún lado de su cabeza antes de que todo vuelva a la realidad.</p>
<p>Pestañea.</p>
<p>Kakashi camina entonces entre las formas extrañas de la tierra y desliza sus pasos hasta que se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las voces de su pasado.</p>
<p>Es un recuerdo doloroso, como muchos, pero es la primera vez que Kakashi resiente de forma inmensa su voz y su respiración. Un hueco en su mano derecha abriéndose paso. No están sus dedos, se pregunta si volverán a estarlo y su mirada evita la figura calcinada porque no quiere enterarse si se carbonizaron también sus manos.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi piensa en sus manos, en las heridas cicatrizadas, en las formas de los nudillos, en las líneas, en todos los pliegues de sus palmas y su piel siempre cálida.</p>
<p><em>Irrecuperable</em>. Esa es la palabra que se le viene a la mente cuando levanta los ojos y lo mira.</p>
<p>El cuerpo parece arrugado, las extremidades tiesas y descolocadas en una posición incómoda. La sangre a un lado como un vapor que aún puede mirar disolviéndose en un charco.</p>
<p>El rostro es la peor parte. No ha quedado casi nada. No lo reconoce y de forma cruel lo compara con el rescoldo de una triste fogata apagada. Las líneas rojas de la última puerta parecen ahora un hueco firme y extraño sobre sus mejillas, casi podía imaginarse a sí mismo metiendo los dedos entre esos espacios, retirando la piel que quemada, tocando la sangre, tocando el fuego que aun brillaba.</p>
<p>Siente sus rodillas balancearse y presionarse contra el suelo cuando el olor llega hasta su nariz.</p>
<p>Es un olor fuerte, doloroso, <em>difícil</em>. La carne quemada como un humo pegándose a su ropa hasta hacerlo sentirse mareado y confundido. Es así como huelen los muertos, es así como huele la carne podrida bajo la luz naranja de una flama.</p>
<p>Kakashi tiene ganas de poner mala cara. Quiere girarse y arquear, quiere alejarse y escapar de esa imagen. Es insoportable la idea de que ahí adentro, detrás de esas capas imposibles de piel reseca, pueda estar alguien luchando por sobrevivir.</p>
<p>No puede creer que debajo de eso esté Gai.</p>
<p><em>No quiere</em> que ahí esté Gai.</p>
<p>La idea es cruel y egoísta. <em>Está muerto.</em> Le dice su mente, pero Kakashi sabe que no lo está y entonces viene sobre su cabeza otro pensamiento:</p>
<p>
  <em>Debería estar muerto.  </em>
</p>
<p>Se muerde los labios ante eso y siente sus extremidades aflojarse hasta que cree que caerá de rodillas al frente. A ese punto es más increíble el hecho de que esté vivo, de que <em>realmente</em> esté vivo, de que haya algo ahí encerrado en una desgracia de cenizas que aun contenga sentimientos y conciencia, que sienta, que <em>aún</em> contenga vida.</p>
<p><em>Es injusto. </em>Quiere decir en voz alta, quiere decirle al pedazo de carbón delante, pero Kakashi se niega a creer que es Gai, se niega a creer que sigue ahí adentro, en algún lugar. <em>Es cruel. </em></p>
<p>Sus ojos giran a los lados. Naruto no está. Muchos no están. Kakashi no sabe diferenciar cuales están muertos y cuales ya se han ido. Sabe, sin embargo, que Naruto debe estar en algún lugar. Naruto, que lo escuchó, que salvó a Gai.</p>
<p>Un agradecimiento se mezcla con una maldición dentro de su boca.</p>
<p><em>Gracias por salvarlo</em>. Susurra. <em>Maldito seas por condenarlo. </em></p>
<p>Es incapaz de entender qué sucede dentro de ese cuerpo. Kakashi solo puede saber que está sufriendo, que todo duele como el Infierno, que posiblemente se iba a quedar destruido de una forma irreparable para siempre.</p>
<p><em>Es atroz. </em>Suspira. El olor a sangre como un perfume particular. <em>Es un error. </em></p>
<p>Y luego, justo antes de que Kakashi niegue y se dé la vuelta, se ve a sí mismo doblándose al frente de rodillas.</p>
<p>Son sus propios gemidos lo que lo sacan del trance, es el dolor de sus manos que se clavan en la tierra lo que lo sacan de su ensoñación.</p>
<p>Está llorando.</p>
<p>Y ni siquiera le importa saber que lo están mirando, que alguien se haya acercado. Lo único que Kakashi puede sentir es la desesperación, el dolor, los arrepentimientos, el terror, el alivio, el <em>amor</em>.</p>
<p>Esta vez, Kakashi puede escuchar también la voz que está sobre su razón. Lo quiere. Verlo en ese estado le parte el corazón. Quiere que se cure, quiere que algo de eso se arregle, quiere hablarle, quiere seguirlo queriendo como hasta ahora, quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad, quiere llevarlo de regreso a casa.</p>
<p>
  <em>A casa. </em>
</p>
<p>La palabra le pica y sube por su cuerpo como pequeñas agujas hasta hacerse una difícil forma sobre su cabeza.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo entiende entonces de esa manera. No importa si vuelve a Konoha, no importa si se acaban las guerras, si no vuelve con Gai, en realidad, ciertamente no podrá volver jamás.</p>
<p>Hay algo de él en esa figura contra el piso. Son sus ojos ahora los que no se le despegan, los que miran directamente a Gai. Gai, que no tenía una forma ahora más que un espejismo roto que se vencía. Y en el centro de Gai, el propio Kakashi se retorcía, agonizaba, sufría.</p>
<p>Era un hombre incompleto sin él, sabe entenderlo en ese momento. Sus dedos se balancean sobre su rostro endurecido y negro pero no se atreve a tocarlo. Tiene miedo, tiene miedo de romperlo, de herirlo, de asesinarlo y asesinarse en el proceso a su lado.</p>
<p>Ante su mirada, Gai se vuelve el misterio de su vida. Es como si Gai no estuviera ahí, en ese cuerpo, era como si Gai fuera algo mucho más grande que lo absorbía, sus manos translucidas haciendo funcionar sus pulmones, un fantasma intrincado a su propio fantasma, una forma que estaba en él como un hecho, inexistente en el exterior para empezar.</p>
<p>Gai estaba en él. Pero él estaba en Gai con la misma fuerza.</p>
<p>Era la presencia sobre las presencias.</p>
<p>Un Dios.</p>
<p>Un demonio.</p>
<p>Era la cuerda que rodeaba de forma amenazante su cuello.</p>
<p>Kakashi percibe la cuerda entonces bajo la brisa de sus lágrimas. Tiraban ambos de lados opuestos, a diferentes rumbos. Los pies creando zanjas sobre el suelo en fuerzas opuestas marcan un punto al cual vencerán.</p>
<p>Entonces vienen las dudas y los arrepentimientos, con ello un enjambre de recuerdos y besos perdidos, de fantasías, de sueños como lluvia opaca sobre las cuerdas tensas que la doblegan hasta que quizá resulta demasiado pesado y se rompen entre el espacio sus brazos.</p>
<p>No quiere pensar exactamente sobre eso. No quiere pensar que la pena se hará lo suficientemente inmensa que terminará por degollarlo, que los hará romperse y desprenderse y moverse en los sentidos opuestos hasta que el tiempo alivie la ausencia y la tensión y sea capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.</p>
<p>Ah, era la ironía de la idea lo que mantenía a Kakashi puesto de frente en ese lugar. Una triste idea que colgaba como una flor sobre su cabeza y brillaba mientras se balanceaba.</p>
<p>
  <em>El loto florece dos veces. </em>
</p>
<p>Es su voz la que se oye al fondo de sus pensamientos, grabada con alguna especie de truco que Kakashi no se ha tomado el tiempo de considerar. Ahora Kakashi cree que puede ser real tanto como una mentira. Naruto lo salvó de morir por la octava puerta. Pero eso no lo excluía de una muerte producto de consecuencias, de una muerte atroz y lenta.</p>
<p>¿Qué iba a hacer ahora para sobrevivir?</p>
<p>Como unas uñas al fondo de su cabeza puede verlo lanzar sus sermones largos. Él los ignora. Sabe que el esfuerzo y la confianza no servirán de nada. Gai necesitaba <em>mucho</em> más que una plegaria, mucho más que insensata perseverancia.</p>
<p>De este modo, de pronto lo percibe demasiado lejos, como muerto, de modo que entenderlo vivo lo hace dudar que en realidad esté vivo. Él, yaciendo como el resto en una pequeña casa de mármol en el cementerio solitario.</p>
<p>Se ve a sí mismo, con los ojos sobre su nombre grabado, con campanas sonando en algún lado y demasiada gente pretendiendo llorar. <em>Oh, por favor, no digan nada. </em>Piensa, y todos ellos inclinan la cabeza en reverencia sobre la piedra.</p>
<p>Pero, ¿de qué serviría todo eso? ¿Para qué las flores si él moría?</p>
<p>La escena se vuelve grotesca. Quiere salir de ella y parpadea para difuminar la imaginaria piedra.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, posiblemente hay mucho más que eso. Tiene que haber mucho más que eso. No tendría sentido nada sobre lo que ha vivido si no había más que un lugar lleno de ataúdes cubiertos por piedras.</p>
<p>— Lo siento — es la voz de Lee quien lo llama y Kakashi se arranca de su lastimosa vista cuando sus ojos le tocan la nuca—. ¿Se hará cargo, Kakashi-sensei?</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo? — la pregunta se le ha ido antes de meditarla. Él sabe <em>cómo</em>, él sabe a qué se refiere y la idea se aclara cuando se da la vuelta y encuentra a Lee con aquel aspecto destruido sobre el rostro rígido.</p>
<p>— Yo lo llevaría, pero… — no hay más palabras después de eso. No se requieren. El bulto que lleva sobre sus brazos es el cuerpo de Neji.</p>
<p>Solo es de acuerdo a lo que Kakashi percibe como correcto que asiente y le dedica una sonrisa triste a Lee, aunque está se escurre en breve y se oculta bajo su máscara. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer o decir.</p>
<p>Lee pasa sus ojos por el cuerpo de Gai. Es dolor la única cosa que lo adorna, el dejo sólido de admiración al fondo se mezcla con desesperación, hay algo serio en él que ha cambiado y Kakashi lo nota. En realidad, hay algo que ha cambiado en todos los que han perdido algo en esa guerra, todos heridos de formas irreparables, el dolor como una nota roja de dos puntos contra sus gargantas, como diminutas bocas entreabiertas.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se ven un momento y Kakashi puede leerlo. Las heridas parecen tan profundas que en un principio no sabe lo que ve. Entonces, la forma de sus ojos se curva y se disparan las palabras sin decir realmente nada.</p>
<p><em>Tuvo suerte. </em>Dice Lee. Sus ojos pestañean hacia Gai y luego hacia el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana blanca.</p>
<p>Neji no corrió con suerte. Él no tuvo la dicha de vivir o la esperanza de aun poder sobrevivir.</p>
<p>Kakashi recibe el mensaje y baja el rostro avergonzado antes de que Lee asienta y de un salto desaparezca.</p>
<p>Dicen que a veces debía tomarse lecciones de la ironía de lo risible. Él lo mira ahora. El miedo viene y se va como marea y se sostiene a sí mismo antes de que TenTen esté lo suficientemente cerca.</p>
<p>— Nos detendremos más adelante. Partiremos ya — su pequeño rostro tiembla cuando lo dice. Kakashi sabe que lo único que todos quieren es salir de ahí lo antes posible.</p>
<p>Kakashi mueve apenas el rostro, ella en realidad no espera ninguna respuesta y se arrodilla de frente a su maestro.</p>
<p>De su pergamino sale una sábana blanca de lino y se desenvuelve sobre el cuerpo de Gai.</p>
<p>Él la sigue, se detiene al lado de ella y mira sus manos temblorosas cubrirlo con delicadeza extrema, puede sentir el mismo ahogo de terror que él al tener un cuerpo de esa manera en ese estado. Puede que al rozarlo, sencillamente se haga una nube de cenizas y se desvanezca.</p>
<p>Es cuando TenTen lleva la sábana al rostro de Gai que Kakashi se mueve fuera de sí mismo.</p>
<p>— Está vivo — sisea entre dientes al tiempo que su mano atrapa aquella delgada muñeca y la detiene. TenTen tiembla como una pequeña hoja con su agarre agresivo y suelta la punta de la sábana que unos instantes se ondea.</p>
<p>No nota el momento en el que ella se va.</p>
<p><em>Está vivo. </em>Es lo que piensa. Aun así la esquina de la tela se balancea sobre la curva de su pecho.</p>
<p>Algo dentro de sí mismo sabe que lo mejor sería cubrir su rostro, para no herirlo, para protegerlo del doloroso viento, para ocultar quizá la reacción de su corazón al pensar cuánto ha sufrido.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no lo hace. La imagen de Neji envuelto en la sábana se repite en su cabeza. <em>Así es como luce un cadáver. </em>Considera.</p>
<p>Y Gai no lo era.</p>
<p>De ese modo, toma sin miedo las consecuencias.</p>
<p>El cuerpo parece liviano cuando lo levanta, su figura permanece intacta cuando lo sostiene entre sus brazos y lo tranquiliza pensar que no se hizo pedazos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Está vivo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguirá vivo. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi tenía algo por lo que seguir luchando.</p>
<p>Su sufrimiento particular acababa de comenzar.</p>
<p>Entonces, salta junto al resto de regreso a la aldea.</p>
<p>Al regresar, espera poder recuperar un pedazo de su hogar.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Siempre es en el atardecer cuando nota su ausencia. Son las risas de los pequeños niños sobre la aldea lo que lo hace estremecerse, lo que lo hace asomarse por la ventana y esperar a verlo pasar como si esperara la figura de algún fantasma.</p>
<p><em>Posiblemente sea esta noche. </em>Se dice, se impacienta, sus manos contra el escritorio golpean repetidas veces hasta que alguien de pronto le habla y le lanza una mala mirada.</p>
<p>No la recibe, no la percibe. Sus ojos viajan nerviosos, a un lado, al otro. Una conversación imaginaria tiene curso sobre su cabeza y a cada palabra que dice se imagina de Gai una respuesta.</p>
<p>Es la falta de esa respuesta lo que lo pone de malas. Es cuando Shikamaru rueda los ojos y le pregunta mientras toca su muñeca en dónde está.</p>
<p>Kakashi niega, a veces asiente, la respuesta no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede y aparta la mano para ponerse a trabajar.</p>
<p><em>Posiblemente sea esta noche. </em>Luego, de nuevo el sonido del reloj en la pared. Todos los días apenas dan las siete se siente desesperado por marcharse.</p>
<p>Está perdiendo el tiempo, está perdiendo lo que podría ser el momento.</p>
<p>La aldea lo supone un líder responsable y ejemplar. Las ideas se dispersan, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer para mantener la paz y sus piernas tensas bajo su escritorio se mantienen rígidas mientras espera.</p>
<p>Alguien dice algo. Su voz mecánica contesta pero él no conoce la respuesta. Da las ocho en el reloj de la oficina y el sol en naranja le colorea las mejillas.</p>
<p>— ¿Dónde estás? — Shikamaru delante. Un papel que firma. No sabe qué día es.</p>
<p>De alguna manera llega antes de que sean las nueve. La ventana abierta de su oficina se agita a sus espaldas antes de que alguien más alcance a llegar y lo haga cuestionar.</p>
<p>Luego, desde el techo del edificio de al lado mira la ventana y espera encontrar la luz prendida. A veces pasa, a veces no pasa. Siempre tiene la esperanza de que la respuesta sea porque ha despertado Gai. Eso, hasta ahora, no se ha podido realizar.</p>
<p>Se escabulle como un ladrón y entra a la habitación. No hay luz esta vez. La penumbra lo es todo y lo consume todo. No importa en realidad si al cuerpo a mitad de la sala lo consideran como parte de los adornos estáticos en algún lugar.</p>
<p>El pequeño pitido de las máquinas lo acompaña y lo arrulla. Kakashi no sabe qué significa exactamente pero se tranquiliza cuando lo mira. La pequeña luz verde siempre ha significado vida y se alegra de mirarla cuando se queda quieto en su lugar.</p>
<p>Ahora, Kakashi piensa, es un hombre de vuelta. Su piel ha vuelto, su rostro tiene forma y sus labios han regresado a ser los que recuerda. No comprende cómo, pero de entre las cenizas ha resurgido de alguna manera su forma y la posibilidad de su sonrisa.</p>
<p>Sus piernas se balancean, su mano sujeta una silla de plástico y se queda sentado, solo mirándolo.</p>
<p>Un recuerdo cruza su mente y curva su boca. Incluso ahora Gai no parece haber cambiado nada. Parece que duerme, parece que en cualquier momento despertará y lo retará a un desafío irremediablemente tonto que él aceptará.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi piensa en la primera vez que durmieron juntos toda la noche.</p>
<p>— Quédate, Kakashi — Gai había maullado luego de terminar el acto, su cuerpo entonces un poco esbelto aun lo abrazaba y su lengua diminuta se clavaba y acariciaba su garganta.</p>
<p>— ¿Para qué? — Kakashi había sido lento, era aun cuando creía que podía discutir realmente con Gai, cuando consideraba que había alguna posibilidad de ganar.</p>
<p>— Porque quiero que estés conmigo…— Gai se había inquietado — Quiero decir, quiero que estés conmigo como, ya sabes… <em>rivales</em> — una risa que no había podido esconder se adelantó de sus labios.</p>
<p>— ¿Y no podemos estar juntos como <em>rivales</em> mañana? — Gai había reclinado su cabeza contra su pecho. Kakashi no era un tipo que gustaba de mantenerse abrazados luego del sexo, pero en ese momento Gai lo hacía parecer demasiado natural como para escapar.</p>
<p>— Tal vez — el vapor de su respiración le hizo cosquillas contra su piel — Pero, ¿para qué esperar? — su risa entre dientes resonó — Quiero que sea hoy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiero quedarme contigo hoy. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sonríe apenas a sus palabras y asiente como si le respondiera, dice que sí como lo dijo ese día, dice que sí mientras ansía poder volver a ese momento y abrazarlo, para decirle que olvidara las reglas, para decirle que quería permanecer a su lado esa noche, y la que seguía, y la que seguía a esa.</p>
<p>Quiere quedarse esta noche ahora.</p>
<p><em>Puede que sea hoy. </em>Reitera su mente.</p>
<p>Sus manos se aflojan, sus dedos buscan su mano bajo la sábana del hospital y lo toca.</p>
<p>Es cálido, pero no reacciona. Ni siquiera se da cuenta. No sabe nada desde el lugar en donde está.  </p>
<p>Kakashi tiembla con eso, muchos más recuerdos lo azotan y quiere volver a todos ellos. Quiere ser más valiente, quiere soltar sus sentimientos, admitirlos, decirlos sin miedo.</p>
<p>No puede hacer nada ahora más que apretar su mano y soñar que Gai abre los ojos de nuevo.</p>
<p>Pero solo hay malos sueños para aquellos que duermen imprudentemente.</p>
<p>Kakashi no se puede detener a soñar, no puede vivir colgando de un sueño, no puede quedarse atrapado en la fantasía de los <em>quizá</em>.</p>
<p>— Ven esta noche… — le susurra, su rostro se acerca a su boca pero no tiene el valor de intentar nada más —. Vuelve esta noche.</p>
<p>Su súplica se hace cenizas. No quiere pensar que si había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo lo había perdido por no atreverse a hacer algo de verdad. La pérdida no traía consigo nada en absoluto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiero quedarme contigo hoy. </em>
</p>
<p>Al final, piensa Kakashi, no le queda más que esperar, no le queda más que la fe como una pestaña sobre su piel.</p>
<p>Él sabe, por supuesto, que la fe es solo el poder de creer cosas que sabemos que son falsas. O que podrían ciertamente ser falsas. Era un error suponer que algo no podía estar sucediendo simplemente porque no lo ve.</p>
<p>Luego, el sonido de la noche transcurriendo, las conversaciones falsas, los juramentos. Hay lágrimas significativas. Hay ruegos. Las promesas se vuelven una letanía y detrás de sus recuerdos Gai vuelve a sostener su mano a mitad de la calle. Sobre su cabeza resuenan los fuegos artificiales.</p>
<p>Es cuando el reloj truena de nuevo cuando Kakashi levanta la cabeza.</p>
<p>El sol alumbrando en una esquina lo despierta y las manecillas marcan su punta en dirección a las seis.</p>
<p>Al inclinarse sus dedos se desdoblan, su boca parece llena de una espuma pegajosa y se obliga a sí mismo a pasarse los dedos entre los labios antes de atreverse a mirar.</p>
<p>La habitación brilla ahora en un tono naranja suave, pero es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo doler los ojos antes de que pueda mover la cabeza a un lado de la puerta.</p>
<p>Girar es doloroso, la sensación le hace sentir un nudo en la espalda y sabe que está demasiado cansado como para seguir ahí, aun así, Kakashi quiere ver el amanecer desde ese lugar, junto a Gai.</p>
<p>Él mira hacia un lado sobre su hombro. Las siluetas se hacen largas y un nuevo día se anuncia como una nueva promesa de que pueda volver a empezar una vez más.</p>
<p>— Quédate conmigo — parpadea, su pecho se siente apretado y Kakashi espera de pronto otro silencio largo.</p>
<p>A mitad del camino, atrapando la voz de su cabeza y el sentido de su destino, una voz que no es más que un susurro diluido y roto quiebra la escena como si un estallido hubiera atravesado la habitación entera.</p>
<p>— Siempre… — se ondea — Es lo que eterno significa, <em>rival</em>.</p>
<p>— ¡Gai!</p>
<p>Entonces, la vida se mueve.</p>
<p>Ligereza.</p>
<p>Libertad.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira contra su ropa en un abrazo.</p>
<p>Sabe entonces que finalmente ha podido regresar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hogar. </em>
</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Entonces esas cosas se convierten toda tu vida…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Un hermoso amanecer se balancea delante de sus ojos. El ruido comienza, los pasos en la calle se extienden a los lejos junto con las risas de algunos cuantos y el sonido de las aves sobre su ventana se abren como diminutos cantos.</p>
<p>Las luces son tan vibrantes que Kakashi se cubre un poco el rostro antes de parpadear con naturalidad sobre el lugar.</p>
<p>En el pasillo las macetas de helechos cuelgan, el olor fresco de las flores de la jardinera le llena los pulmones antes de que se asome sobre el arco de la puerta hacia la sala principal.</p>
<p>Es grandioso como Gai ha hecho de ese lugar un hogar. Las flores del jardín brillan en lo alto, algunas aves pican el maíz del suelo y el goteo de la fuente del jardín principal lo arrulla como un cascabel risueño que jura en un secretismo el misterio de la felicidad.</p>
<p>No fue fácil, es cierto, apenas puede recordar cómo llegó a donde está parado ahora mismo en primer lugar. Fue un golpe de suerte, se dice; una sonrisa, una mano sobre la otra antes de suspirar en conjunto y decidir dejar de pelear.</p>
<p>Al final lo único que Kakashi puede percibir es la sensación cálida sobre su pecho, las promesas, los juramentos, los besos, los dedos sobre su mejilla, la sonrisa brillando a su lado todos los días.</p>
<p>A veces incluso se siente un poco viejo, se ha vuelto blando. Su rostro sonríe demasiado y el pasado se ha esfumado de su lado como una espuma que ha barrido el agua salada desde la parte de atrás de su columna vertebral.  </p>
<p>Gai aparece junto al amanecer esta vez.</p>
<p>Kakashi  puede perderse en esos momentos, en la forma en la que se desliza de la cama, en el sonido de su cuerpo abriendo la ventana y en el modo en el que lo mira dormir antes de arrastrarse en su silla fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina.</p>
<p>A veces es como si el tiempo se detuviera, otras, como si retrocediera. Se encuentra a sí mismo sobre las calles de la villa. Las palabras salen de ambos, el mundo se vuelve minúsculo a su lado y sus figuras se confunden entre el día a día de todos los ciudadanos.</p>
<p>Kakashi no olvida muchas cosas, <em>nunca</em> olvida, Gai, esta vez, tampoco es capaz de olvidar en la misma medida.</p>
<p>De la mano terminan en el cementerio. Esta vez no hay dudas ni flaquezas, las lágrimas se han apagado. Kakashi finalmente se ha perdonado.  </p>
<p>Las flores adornan a todo su equipo, a sus padres, a sus maestros, a los caídos. Neji es el último en la fila para mirar. Gai, a diferencia de Kakashi, le sonríe y lo saluda. Un montón de historias quedan suspendidas sobre su tumba.</p>
<p>Al marcharse, Kakashi puede darse la vuelta sin miedo.</p>
<p>El peso sobre sus hombros se ha vuelto ligero.</p>
<p>Cuando llega a casa por las tardes encuentra a Gai sobre el filo de la ventana, la luz de los edificios ahora es grande y le alumbra el rostro antes de que pueda mirar.</p>
<p>Entonces, aunque está exhausto, aunque lo único que pueda pensar es en descansar, Kakashi va a él y lo abraza. Juntos miran las estrellas. Ya no hay más deseos que puedan exigirles a ellas.</p>
<p>Hay noches en las que tiene miedo de despertar y encontrar un vacío extenso, una tragedia, una mentira, una condena.</p>
<p>No siempre cree que pueda ser verdad. Con cuidado, Kakashi abre los ojos, desvía la mirada hacia Gai solo para encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado, esta vez son sus brazos su cobijo, un refugio, el consuelo. Son verdad. Son la realidad.</p>
<p>Más allá de las grandes peleas Kakashi aprecia la cotidianidad de los días, recuerda los momentos simplistas, la forma en la que se arrastran hacia el parque y persiguen palomas, la risa de Gai en la ducha, el olor de la cena, las flores que Gai compra y cuelga para él sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Es la nota que deja Gai sobre la puerta lo que lo hace suspirar. Nunca va a cambiar. Sobre su escritorio en un cajón guarda cada carta con un mensaje entusiasta. Gai siempre la firma con el dibujo de alguna sonrisa. A él no le importa que se miren todos los días.</p>
<p>Él sabe entonces que tomó el camino correcto. De pie sobre la sala se encuentra con su camino, con eso qué tantas veces llamaban destino.</p>
<p>Kakashi sonríe para sí mismo.</p>
<p>Todo es como debería ser. Todo es como <em>siempre</em> tuvo que ser.</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa entonces en sus viejos dolores, en la oscuridad, en el miedo, en la muerte, en los cadáveres regados sobre sus pies.</p>
<p>Cree firmemente que había sido un monstruo. Todos lo llamaron monstruo alguna vez. Pero entonces, mientras Gai creyera que no lo era, Kakashi había tenido una oportunidad de mirar desde afuera de él. No era un monstruo para él.</p>
<p>No es que importe tanto ahora, no es que tenga sentido cuando sale de la ducha, cuando Gai lo seca y lo abraza, cuando le cuenta historias locas antes de sumirse en el amor junto a él.</p>
<p>Kakashi tiene el pensamiento de que algunas cosas no tuvieron sentido, de que Gai salió de algún extraño libro que Kakashi no entendía, que no comprendía, y aun así había puesto a prueba todo su control, toda su vida.</p>
<p>Él no sabe porque exactamente, pero cada vez que mira a Gai brinca de una vida a otra, cada vez que lo escucha algo lo atrae. Siempre ha sido de ese modo. Ahora sabe que nunca va a cambiar.</p>
<p>Los pensamientos de Kakashi corren sobre su cabeza como una firme cadena. El mundo necesitaba a hombres como Gai. Gente sin miedo, gente capaz, gente entusiasta que te apoyara, que te diera la mano, que te ofreciera una segunda oportunidad sin importar si la merecías, sin importar si <em>realmente</em> lo valías.</p>
<p>Kakashi era alguien en sus manos. Alguien nuevo. Alguien mejor.</p>
<p>Era una lista inagotable y exhaustiva hablar sobre las cosas que lo habían llevado a ese lugar.</p>
<p>Todo partía desde una primera sonrisa, todo empezaba desde algún punto demasiado amplio para considerar. El saludo afuera de la academia, sus retos, sus juegos, su insistencia, su fuerza, su valentía, su amistad, su intimidad.</p>
<p>Kakashi no podía elegir una sola cosa. Todo les pertenecía. Todo era fresco, todo era nuevo, todo nacía de sus manos y lo lanzaba sobre el fuego como la luz de una estela que manchaba con su brillo el oscurecido cielo.</p>
<p>Seguramente, creía Kakashi, la gente no lo comprendería lo suficiente. Las personas lo juzgarían, lo señalarían, lo harían mirar hacia otras posibilidades que no pudo o no supo aprovechar.</p>
<p>Dirían que había sido un tonto, que había tardado, que había infravalorado su esfuerzo y se había quedado atrapado demasiado tiempo entre los recuerdos y los muertos. Seguramente, soltarían cosas sobre merecer y aceptar.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi no quería encajar sobre ellos. No quería pensar que solo existía una manera de enamorarse, de conservarse, de llenarse la vida de felicidad basándose en lo que creían los demás.</p>
<p>Gai había tomado decisiones arriesgadas todo el tiempo, Kakashi había hecho lo propio y a la par. En el fondo, quería creer que habían seguido el camino correcto, que habían luchado por su propio concepto de felicidad, que se habían arriesgado a intentarlo aun sí se exponían a dañarse, a perderse a sí mismos, a perder la felicidad que ya habían conseguido.</p>
<p>Pero, en la vida, no tenías otro camino más que seguir avanzando, no tenías más destino que el que hacías en ese momento y se tenía que aferrar a la idea de que, de algún modo, lo iban a lograr.</p>
<p>Después de haberse mudado juntos, después de haber sobrevivido, Kakashi sabe que ese es el lugar.</p>
<p>Como pensaba, Gai se rió sobre sus dudas y negó.</p>
<p>— El destino es lo que estamos haciendo — dijo, sus manos hicieron un avión de papel con sus nombres escritos.</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi mira su vida se da cuenta finalmente de que no se trata de <em>su</em> vida. Fue siempre una historia conjunta, fue siempre el héroe que brillaba sobre la propia narrativa de las manos ondeantes de Gai.</p>
<p>El que acabó levantándolo en brazos, el que terminó recitando palabras de amor y comprando anillos gemelos que compartió sobre la terraza en la mañana, fue él.</p>
<p>Algunos años más tarde, su nombre sigue grabado en el arco.</p>
<p>La cama hecha un desastre se queda olvidada en la habitación antes de salir a prisa a la misión.</p>
<p>Es cuando vuelven a la aldea en compañía de Mirai cuando Gai suspira y lo mira. Sus ojos ahora son demasiado transparentes, como una pequeña mica de cristal.</p>
<p>— Debimos haber tenido hijos cuando podíamos — suelta como una extraña broma. Boruto se aleja junto a Mirai y Sarada se les suma a mitad de la calle para charlar.</p>
<p>— Sí — Kakashi se encoge, los mira, se imagina — Hubieras sido una buena madre.</p>
<p>Es Gai quien ríe ahora, parece lo suficientemente sonrojado como para dedicarle un golpe un tanto censurado.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, no digas algo como eso — el regaño suave le produce diversión y melancolía, sus ojos aun pegados sobre la espalda de los niños se distrae contra la montaña de los Hokages, en donde mira unos momentos el rostro grabado de Naruto.</p>
<p>— Alguien tendría que ser la madre, ¿no?</p>
<p>Gai silba su risa, asiente. En realidad, no importa lo suficiente para ninguno de los dos.</p>
<p>— Me alegra mucho la forma en la que terminaron las cosas — Kakashi concede en un asentimiento— Supongo que las cosas sucedieron así por algo, ¿no?</p>
<p>— Sí — su voz se dispersa con las hojas que arrastra el viento.</p>
<p>Entre ellas, ahora yacen grabados sus sentimientos.</p>
<p>— Estoy feliz con esto.</p>
<p>Gai asiente y le tiende la mano. Kakashi la atrapa y se arrodilla a su lado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nadie hace nada de esto si no te ama. </em>
</p>
<p>Su pensamiento lo acaricia, las palabras dirigidas desde la primera vez que escuchó su risa.</p>
<p>¿Quizá estaba haciendo a los recuerdos algo más bonito de lo que habían sido en realidad? </p>
<p>No. No había nada más cercano de la realidad.</p>
<p>— Estoy feliz contigo, Gai.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>
  <strong>…porque esas cosas, son <em>tu</em> vida. </strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi se pregunta si le dirá algo, si en algún momento se reirá o le lanzará una mirada extrañada, si le preguntará.</p>
<p>La hoja está extendida al frente. Naruto la mira, la lee. La cuestión salta a su rostro y parece preguntarse algo en el silencio que se extiende unos momentos.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué ahora? </em>Kakashi intenta adivinar sus pensamientos. <em>¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años? ¿Para qué si ya no tenían nada que demostrarle a nadie? ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerlo?</em></p>
<p>Pero Naruto no dice nada de eso. Cuando termina de leerlo, sonríe y asiente. Su mano baja con avidez hacia el papel y en un segundo su firma está plasmada al final del documento.</p>
<p>— Felicidades — dice Naruto y sonríe amablemente a los dos.</p>
<p>Sobre el escritorio gira de nuevo el papel para que ambos puedan mirarlo.</p>
<p><em>“Acta de matrimonio”</em>, se lee como título. Debajo, sus nombres escritos.</p>
<p>Gai agradece y recoge el documento. Lo envuelve delicadamente en un rollo y lo guarda en un estuche que sostiene en su mano izquierda.</p>
<p>Naruto parece un poco conmovido antes de asentir a su maestro y dejarlo partir.</p>
<p>En el pasillo, Gai suspira y aprieta el rollo contra su pecho como un objetivo bendito, como si fuera el tesoro más grande que alguien jamás le hubiera podido extender.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás seguro de que me amas? — la pregunta es por demás absurda, ilógica, Kakashi quiere reírse de él pero un fuerte y amargo toque de melancolía inunda su boca.</p>
<p>Sobre el corte de cuenco del cabello de Gai se asoman algunas canas brillantes y excesivamente blancas, aun así, sus manos tiemblan como si siguiera siendo el mismo adolecente que se asomó por su ventana a las tres de la madrugada por primera vez.</p>
<p>— Sí — responde y suspira, toma las manijas de la silla de ruedas antes de comenzar a caminar — Gracias — Gai se encoge a sus palabras e intenta mirarlo desde atrás antes de asentir sin más.</p>
<p>— Quiero una nueva regla, Kakashi — la frase lo toma por sorpresa, llevaba muchísimos años sin escuchar aquellas cosas sobre sus extrañas y viejas reglas —. No mueras antes que yo.</p>
<p>Una ola de dolor y nostalgia se apoderó de él con esas palabras.</p>
<p>Sabe, en realidad, que es más un deseo que una regla o una promesa. Un deseo que no es capaz de asegurar.</p>
<p>Él siente el golpe de las emociones sobre su cuerpo y quiere doblarse bajo el peso de su corazón. <em>Es lo que yo quiero también para ti. </em>Piensa para sí. <em>No te vayas antes que yo mismo lo haga. </em></p>
<p>— Gai…</p>
<p>Pero no puede continuar.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa Gai lo mira y toma con sus propias manos las ruedas de su silla.</p>
<p>— Vamos, te reto a una carrera hasta la planta principal — Gai sonríe, en la comisura de su boca ahora cuelgan algunas arrugas.</p>
<p>— ¿Eh? — Kakashi parpadea antes de sonreír también — ¿Vas a desafiarme? ¡Bien! — Dice con gravedad, su mano se alza en un puño antes de moverse hasta quedarse de pie a su lado — Me pregunto si podrás seguirme el paso.</p>
<p>— ¡Ni siquiera verás mi espalda, rival! — Gai levanta el pulgar y lo mira — Vamos a casa.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira.</p>
<p><em>Ya estoy en casa. </em>Piensa antes de devolver la sonrisa.</p>
<p>— ¡Andando!</p>
<p>Lo único que queda al final son sus respiraciones agitadas y la risa sorprendida y sofocada debajo de su máscara.</p>
<p>Juntos comenzaron a avanzar entre las calles con el sol a sus espaldas de regreso a su hogar.</p>
<p>La última promesa, la última regla, es un empate al final de cuentas.</p>
<p>Final</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>